50 shades of Rizzles
by simofrog
Summary: AU, Maura ha bisogno di aiuto, Jane è nei guai e cerca una nuova occasione, un incontro forzato e burrascoso e il titolo dice tutto da se! ispirato ma non copiato dalla famosa trilogia, anche se non vi è piaciuta datemi una opportunità! M e molto di più!
1. Chapter 1

_ok tanto per chiarire è tutta colpa di chi sta Vicino a me!(chi sa capisce!) mi ha passato la trilogia che non avevo mai voluto leggere e alla fine mi ha ispirato_.

_ovviamente è molto diversa dai libri, ma è chiaro che è esplicita e certe volte se vogliamo un pò forzata, ma io sono romantica così ci sarà tanto sesso ma anche amore, dolcezza, paura, rabbia e un pò di guai che non guastano mai!_

_vi prego ditemi cosa ne pensate, ho pensato di non pubblicalo... era meglio tenerlo per me o siete felici che lo abbia pubblicato?_

_una scusa come un'altra per parlare delle RIZZLES_

_ovvio non possiedo niente ne nessuno, se così fosse le Rizzles sarebbero una certezza e non pubblicherei qui ma vivrei a LA e... ci siamo capiti!_

_spero sinceramente vi piaccia, Buona Lettura_

* * *

><p>Seduta nella sua auto Jane guardava il dossier per l'ennesima volta con attenzione, fissò la foto per un attimo e poi fece un lungo sospiro. - <em>in cosa mi sto cacciando accidenti<em> - si domandava ripetutamente nella sua testa rileggendo le pagine che raccontavano una storia così lontana da lei, così semplicemente complicata e che non spiegavano che persona fosse realmente la donna della foto, un enigma che presto sarebbe stato svelato, ma se fosse la decisione giusta questo ancora non lo sapeva, ma in fondo non aveva molte altre opzioni, la sua vita era stata stravolta e guardando la casa difronte a lei ancor più si sentì che non aveva scelta. -_la donna giusta per il lavoro giusto_ - le avevano detto! sperava solo di non cacciarsi in un guaio più grosso di quello in cui si trovava.

Seduta al bancone della sua cucina sorseggiava innervosita il suo bicchiere di vino fresco, stanca di ascoltare la solita predica, che sua madre, la raffinata Constance, le stava propinando " Basta madre! Ho capito perfettamente quello che stai dicendo, lo avevo capito benissimo anche la prima volta!" "allora perché sono costretta a ripeterlo?" " perché sai benissimo che non sono d'accordo! Non vedo la necessità di questa tua scelta!" "ah noo!" lanciò dei fogli di giornale sul bancone della cucina dove Maura era appoggiata " queste non sono ragioni sufficienti per te?" Maura sbuffò lievemente " sai benissimo il rischio che stai correndo, anche lui è molto preoccupato" " allora perché non ci pensa Lui, come pare abbia fatto sempre?" "perché la situazione è cambiata e poi comunque io preferisco così!" Maura si alzò stizzita dallo sgabello, lasciò scivolare con irritazione e una certa violenza il bicchiere di vino ormai vuoto " sono una donna adulta ed indipendente madre e questa discussione è ridicola" " sei una donna a rischio, le minacce sono chiare e dirette, i nemici di Patric sono... Come puoi non essere preoccupata?" "Sono preoccupata, molto preoccupata madre ma non credo questa sia la soluzione!" "ah no? E quale sarebbe allora?" un altro sbuffo questa volta più profondo e rumoroso " ecco appunto, la polizia non ha in mano niente, e sappiamo bene come garantisce la sicurezza delle persone, Colin è già stato ucciso!" "non gridare! so benissimo che è morto! So benissimo che rischio sto correndo ma.."

la discussione fu interrotta dal suono del campanello della porta principale.

Jane scese dalla sua macchina, una Chrysler Sebring del 2007 comprata recentemente per ovvia necessità, vecchia ma tenuta bene; si guardò intorno, fece una breve ispezione della casa, il giardino, il garage doppio aperto con due auto costose al suo interno, provò ad aprirle e con sorpresa non erano chiuse a chiave, entrò nelle vetture e le ispezionò, poi fece il giro della casa. Sentiva due donne discutere animatamente, sbirciò alla finestra sul dietro, e vide le due donne ben vestite litigare compostamente, proseguì la sua attenta perlustrazione, cercò di capire cosa si dicessero, non era complicato, visto il tono usato, poi suonò il campanello della porta principale.

Le voci all'interno per un attimo si acquietarono, poi un nuovo borbottio.

" oddio Madre è già qui vero? Non mi hai dato proprio ascolto! E non ho ancora letto il suo dossier" "spero bene che sia la persona che aspetto, SI! Avrai tempo per leggere tutto. Lo faccio per amor tuo tesoro e non voglio correre rischi, e tu la smetterai con questo sciocco atteggiamento adesso!" Constance si avviò alla porta ed aprì, sorrise alla donna difronte a lei

"buon pomeriggio detective Rizzoli" "buon pomeriggio signora Isles, ma le ricordo che non sono più detective!" " certo prego entri pure"

Jane entrò con ostentata sicurezza ed ispezionò la casa velocemente con lo sguardo che si fermò sulla bella bionda della foto, che ora era in carne ossa e sguardo truce a pochi metri da lei " buon pomeriggio Dottoressa Isles" tese la mano e fece due passi verso Maura che rimase immobile con il suo sguardo di sfida " io sono.." "ho sentito detective Rizzoli" "direi invece che non ha sentito, non sono un detective, non al momento almeno, può chiamarmi Jane o Rizzoli, come preferisce dottoressa Isles" fece un sorriso un po' forzato e ritirò la mano, Maura ruotò lievemente la testa sorpresa.

"posso offrirle un bicchiere di vino detective, prima di licenziarla da casa mia?" Jane sorrise guardò un attimo Constance, al suo fianco " non bevo durante le ore di lavoro e non credo lei possa licenziarmi, per quanto può cacciarmi da casa sua, ma dagli accordi presi con sua madre, pare che mi spetti un alloggio presso la sua abitazione"

Maura che si era voltata per andare verso il bancone dove il suo vino la aspettava si girò di scatto con un'espressione sorpresa e la mascella tirata, indicazione chiara della sua rabbia.

Ne seguì una feroce discussione tra le due donne altolocate e ben vestite, Jane si appoggio al bordo del divano di pelle bianca ricoperto da un telo colorato che serviva, suppose, più da ornamento che per utilità. Lasciò le donne sfogarsi per alcuni minuti, ignorando le offese che la bionda nel suo bel vestito aderente verde le stava, non tanto sottilmente, facendo. Poi stufa del tanto vociare si alzò in piedi e con due dita in bocca fece un fischio potente, le due donne tacquero immediatamente, tenendosi le orecchie doloranti.

"bene ora che ho la vostra attenzione permettetemi di fare un attimo il punto della situazione!" si alzò dal bordo del divano e guadando le due donne " cominciamo con il dire che qui c'è bisogno di un serio intervento sulla sicurezza" Maura tentò una replica, ma Jane la zittì alzando il dito, la cosa impressionò tutte le donne nella stanza " il garage è aperto ed accessibile a tutti, le macchine non sono chiuse, io stessa ho potuto accedervi, ho gironzolato nella proprietà e nessuno si è accorto della mia presenza, ho perfino potuto sentire la vostra discussione!" "ha origliato? Non è elegante" "non ho finito dottoressa! Quando ho suonato alla porta avete aperto senza controllare dallo spioncino e potete scegliere di non avermi qui, ma avete bisogno di più sicurezza se veramente siete a rischio come indicato dalle minacce che ho potuto leggere"

Constance tentò di giustificarsi, Maura continuò a contestare ma Jane spiegò quali dovevano essere le modifiche da apportare, da telecamere per la sicurezza a chiusure automatiche e aggiornamenti di sistemi di allarmi e codici.

" c'è qualcuno di cui vi fidate? Qualcuno a cui chiedere l'installazione?" "no detective non ne ho mai avuto bisogno" "benissimo dottoressa, ci penserò io allora se vuole" "si certo che vuole, ma prima mia figlia le mostrerà la casa e la sua camera da letto, come educazione vuole, ha dei bagagli con se?" "si nella mia auto, se vuole dottoressa li prendo" "come se avessi scelta!" borbottò Maura che si allontanò

Jane uscì nel vialetto raggiunse la sua auto e prese il suo bagaglio, poi rientrò in casa mentre Constance salutò ed uscì, visibilmente soddisfatta.

"Questa è la sua camera detective, proprio vicino alla mia vede?" "cosa devo fare per non farmi chiamare detective?" appoggiò la borsa sul letto della camera sobria ma arredata con gusto ed eleganza, un grande armadio con ante a specchio riempivano una parete dando luminosità alla stanza che aveva un porta finestra che dava su un terrazzino. "avevo capito che era un detective" Maura la fissava duramente ma lo sguardo era provocante e provocatorio " non lo sono attualmente e preferirei che mi chiamasse Jane o Rizzoli se lo preferisce" "Jane come mai non sei un detective attualmente?" appoggiata allo stipite della porta fissava la bruna in mezzo alla stanza "si preoccupa per me dottoressa ma non della sua sicurezza è interessante non trova?" "sono preoccupata molto per la mia sicurezza, ma non apprezzo l'invasione che mia madre ha fatto nei miei confronti, mi piace scegliere i miei collaboratori e non subire scelte altrui, mi dispiace che ci sia finita in mezzo" " spero che possiamo ripartire con il piede giusto allora, vorrei che avesse fiducia in me, sono qui per la sua incolumità" "cosa sai della mia situazione?"

Il cambio di tono e di atteggiamento non rimase inosservato da Jane che spiegò alla donna, che ora aveva un'espressione più dolce sul viso, tutto quello che il dossier le aveva insegnato.

L'uccisione di un fratellastro che non conosceva, le minacce ricevute a causa del padre che geneticamente aveva, ma soprattutto le difficoltà di Paddy Doyle di mantenere il potere in quel momento, tanto da non poter più garantire la sicurezza di una figlia che non aveva potuto crescere ma che aveva sempre protetto da lontano, anche la polizia era in difficoltà, c'era una guerra di mafia che stava scoppiando a Boston e garantire la sicurezza di un neurochirurgo, per quanto importante non era facile da sostenere.

Jane stava facendo il suo giro di telefonate mentre Maura leggeva quello che sembravano delle cartelle cliniche sul suo divano di pelle bianca, una tazza di tè era appoggiata su un sottobicchiere sul tavolo di fronte a lei, le gambe piegate. Jane ogni tanto la guardava, guardava l'eleganza, la compostezza e la durezza del suo volto. Leggeva con attenzione e sembrava che le sue chiacchiere telefoniche non la distraessero.

Jane prese dell'acqua dal frigo e ne bevve un lungo sorso " dopo tutto quel parlare detective, immagino che abbia la gola secca" "si dottoressa Isles ma sto lavorando per la sua sicurezza" "quanto la paga mia madre?" "più di quello che guadagnavo come detective" " a New York non pagano bene?" Jane rimase solo un attimo stupita " si è informata su di me vedo" "non sei l'unica a saper leggere i dossier" alzò le cartelle che leggeva "mia madre mi ha lasciato il tuo, volevo sapere chi stavo facendo dormire con me" il suo tono era malizioso e Jane lo notò inevitabilmente, questo incarico si stava rivelando più difficoltoso del previsto.

"ho chiamato una ditta di New York domani dovrebbero arrivare per installare i sistemi di sicurezza" "nessuna di Boston ti piaceva o ti piace spendere i soldi altrui!?" "nessuna di Boston era affidabile" " potevi chiedere a Paddy Doyle!" disse in tono amaro "e comunque tu sei di Boston!" "non ci si può affidare a tuo padre, neanche lui sa a chi rivolgersi" "non è mio padre" il tono tra loro era freddo " non a quello che so" "mio padre è il professor Isles non lui!" "capisco non fa piacere avere un padre che è un boss mafioso mi rendo conto" Jane decise che non si sarebbe fatta maltrattare da questa dottoressa ricca, non le interessava quanto bella o spaventata o incasinata fosse, non era l'unica ad avere una vita che stava andando in pezzi.

"che eleganza detective, è per quello che è stata sospesa a tempo indeterminato dalla polizia di New York?"

un altro sorso di acqua, non si sarebbe fatta intimorire o ferire da questa donna.

"non so se l'eleganza ha avuto la sua importanza, di sicuro il temperamento si, ma dubito che siano affari suoi dottoressa" si il temine dottoressa era stato usato con estremo disprezzo.

Maura si alzò dal divano visibilmente indispettita, si fermò a pochi centimetri dal viso della donna mora arrogante difronte a lei

" è meglio che cambi atteggiamento detective Jane Rizzoli o come è venuta se ne può andare, che sia chiaro, lei deve pensare alla mia sicurezza, ma qui sono io che pago, non mia madre, ogni cosa che vuole fare sono IO che la devo approvare prima, compreso l'impianto di video sorveglianza è chiaro?" "si dottoressa" non esitò, non indietreggio, non distolse lo sguardo "le farò avere per email il preventivo, se avesse la gentilezza di confermarlo, avrei accordi per il loro arrivo domani mattina, è una cosa di vitale importanza".

Maura non si mosse, la fissò, ma poteva vedere la rigidità della muscolatura di Jane, l'odore che emanava, alcuni pensieri inappropriati le invasero la mente, ma li dominò.

"molto bene aspetto l'email da visionare, ci sono altre cose di cui mi deve parlare?" "si dottoressa, molte ad essere sincera" "mi segua nel mio studio" si voltò e per Jane fu un sollievo, quella donna la stava stregando, mai si era sentita attratta da tanta arroganza e prepotenza, ma accidenti se aveva degli occhi favolosi e comunque dolci e quel profumo, era nei guai decisamente, quella donna aveva scritto guai a caratteri cubitali e luminosi ovunque.

Si sedettero una di fronte all'altra, la scrivania le divideva, Jane snocciolò tutte le problematiche riguardo alla sicurezza, Maura suo malgrado dovette passare la sua agenda a Jane, ogni appuntamento, ogni spostamento doveva essere valutato e studiato.

Dopo più di un ora di accordi le questioni principali erano state definite e Jane andò nella sua stanza a riordinare le poche cose che aveva con se, appese gli abiti nell'armadio, fece altre telefonate, si fece una doccia e poi andò nel garage, chiuse le porte basculanti e ritirò tutte le chiavi, fece un controllo della vettura e rientrò.

Maura era nel suo ufficio, lavorava al computer, ma pensare a Jane la stordiva, la sua pelle olivastra, le sue ossa lunghe, si chiedeva come quelle gambe sarebbero state da vedere, toccare, da baciare con labbra umide.

Quei capelli lunghi e ricci, da odorare, tirare, rendere ancora più selvaggi.

Oh come avrebbe voluto dominare quella donna, quella ostentata sicurezza, mai un'espressione dolce o comprensiva, quella durezza nei modi, quella mascolinità che la catturava, si domandava quanta di quella sarebbe evaporata avendola nuda tra le lenzuola. Una gatta selvatica ecco quello che era, una cavalla da domare, Maura lo sapeva che era esattamene la sua sfida, voleva domarla, dominarla.

* * *

><p><strong>se ne volete ancora ditelo e continuerò a pubblicare i capitoli successivi! grazie per il supporto ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_grazie a tutte per l'affetto dimostrato, vi prego continuate a dirmi cosa ne pensate, è molto importante per me!_

_Nuovo capitolo, la storia prosegue... con moderazione;-)_

_Spero che vi piaccia Buona Lettura!_

* * *

><p>Al mattino Jane scese in cucina vestita di tutto punto, completo nero, maglietta bianca, pistola sotto l'ascella, telefono nella cintura, seria e professionale, aveva solo bisogno di un caffè, ma arrivata in cucina, Maura la stava attendendo<p>

"buon giorno detective" "buongiorno dottoressa Isles" "un caffè?" Jane annuì.

Li in cucina in vestaglia bianca, aperta, la camicia da notte in tinta, senza reggiseno, lo sguardo provocante, doveva capire, doveva avere la certezza di poterla avere, doveva escludere anche la piccola possibilità che la sua guardia del corpo non fosse interessata alle donne. Per quanto anche l'idea di farle cambiare parere la intrigava, ma avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo e si sentiva impaziente.

" la gioia di controllare come l'acqua calda sale prima che un torrente di pressione penetri i chicchi pressati."

accidenti se sembrava una cosa pornografica "mi va bene anche il caffè istantaneo" riuscì a dire tutto d'un fiato muovendosi lungo la cucina

"oh no, non lo permetterei in questa cucina, ecco il caffè!" prese la tazza e aggiunto lo zucchero ne bevve un rapito caldo sorso "non è delizioso sentirselo dentro a quest'ora della mattina?" "decisamente" deglutì. "dovrebbe sistemarsi dottoressa o farà tardi al lavoro" "mhmm è che sto molto bene in casa in camicia da notte, non trovi?" "oh beh la comodità per me è fondamentale"

Jane cercò di sviare l'argomento capendo che stavano entrando in un campo minato.

Maura non gradì la mancanza di attenzione al suo abbigliamento, per quanto notò più di uno sguardo alla sua scollatura, questo e certe espressioni facciali la rassicurarono

"comunque,-_disse sempre in tono dolce_- tu cosa farai tutto il tempo in cui io sarò impegnata in chirurgia?"

Jane distolse lo sguardo dal seno di Maura e cercò il tono più professionale che potesse trovare in quel momento

"se mi conferma la sua presenza in sala operatoria per 5 ore io in quel frangente tornerò qui per il sistema di allarme, poi se lei lo volesse potrei chiedere appoggio o alla polizia di Boston o potrei assumere del personale di supporto per la sua sicurezza"

"chieda supporto alla polizia se vuole, io in casa voglio solo te e nessuno altro" Jane deglutì, "come vuole dottoressa" " se vuole ci sono delle frittelle nel nel forno o se preferisce delle uova in frigo, si serva pure"

si sfilò la vestaglia mostrando la scollatura posteriore mentre lasciava la stanza, Jane la guardò – _lucifero questa donna è lucifero, un angelo cacciato dal paradiso e sarà il mio inferno maledizione, sono passata da un guaio ad un altro_-

Jane aprì lo sportello posteriore del nuovo Range Rover Sport nero, Maura la guardò, fece un lieve sorriso scosse la testa e girò in torno alla vettura per sedersi al lato passeggero anteriore.

Anche Jane scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo, chiuse la portiera e salì nell'auto "è più sicuro se siede dietro dottoressa" "mi rifiuto di sedermi dietro alla mia macchina, e poi mi piace stare qui vicino a te, detective, mi sento più protetta" piegò lievemente le gambe, facendo, in quel modo, salire leggermente la gonna grigia che indossava.

Sguardo difronte a se, Jane inforcò gli occhiali da sole modello aviatore mise in moto e partì.

"questo non è un gioco dottoressa, io sono qui per la sua sicurezza, non se lo dimentichi", "quante storie per essermi seduta davanti, soffro il mal d'auto seduta dietro ho difficoltà in più le statistiche dimostrano chiaramente che i passeggeri seduti sui sedili posteriori sono notevolmente più a rischio in caso di incidenti"

Jane sospirò, non aveva ancora chiaro cosa avesse in mente Maura, ma di sicuro sarebbero stati problemi per lei.

"molto bene dottoressa, allora approverà se nei prossimi giorni cambierò i finestrini della vettura in qualcosa di più sicuro per lei" "se questo è il prezzo che devo pagare fai pure, dirò alla banca di fornirti una carta di credito per le spese, ovviamente voglio ogni fattura" "ovviamente dottoressa"

La mattinata passò velocemente per Jane, si assicurò di vedere entrare la dottoressa in sala operatoria, un agente in divisa risiedeva al piano e l'avrebbe informata di eventuali cambi nel programma dell'operazione; l'impianto di sicurezza era all'avanguardia e decisamente costoso. Ci volle una giornata intera e 5 persone per installarlo, ma al loro ritorno a casa era tutto funzionante.

Il garage si apriva con un telecomando a breve distanza che si attivava con l'impronta digitale, uno in dotazione configurato per Jane e Maura.

Per entrare in casa serviva un codice numerico e l'impronta digitale, lungo il perimetro della casa c'erano numerose video camere e sensori di movimento, chiunque entrasse nella proprietà non sarebbe passato inosservato.

Jane scese dalla macchina, aprì prontamente lo sportello a Maura, poi aprì la porta di ingresso ed entrarono nell'abitazione, le luci dell'ingresso si accesero al loro arrivo.

"tutto questo mi sembra un tantino eccessivo" "me lo auguro dottoressa" rimase ferma tenendo la porta aperta alla donna sensuale in tacchi alti. " non credo che mi abituerò a tutto questo" " non lo noterà nemmeno tra qualche giorno"

Maura appoggiò la sua valigetta sul tavolo si voltò verso Jane e sorrise poi uscì dalla stanza " dottoressa, dove sta andando?" dal corridoio la voce rispose " un bagno caldo, si senta libera di seguirmi anche lì detective"

Jane cercò di ignorare l'immagine di lei nuda nella vasca e prese il tablet accese il computer sulla piccola scrivania che aveva in camera e cominciò a collegare tutti i dispositivi, le nuove tecnologie la impressionavano un po', ma era tutto relativamente semplice

le telecamere erano online 24 su 24 in registrazione, memoria per 7 giorni, avvisi sonori a seconda del lato di intrusione, cominciò a memorizzare tutto.

Sentì bussare alla porta si alzò dalla scrivania ed aprì, che spettacolo incredibile, in tenuta da Yoga Maura era da togliere il fiato, pantaloni attillati sotto il ginocchio e un top che copriva l'indispensabile "posso fare qualcosa per lei dottoressa?" "vorrei andare a lezione di Yoga" "non era nei programmi" "vado a lezione quando posso e ora posso" "credevo che dopo un bel bagno caldo avrebbe cenato" "ho cambiato idea, e non gradisco discutere con lei di questo" "sa che devo conoscere i suoi piani" "se non mi accompagna vado da sola" "capisco, ma non è il giusto modo di gestire la cosa" "non sono una prigioniera" "questo lo so ma..." "detective, smetta di contestare le mie decisioni, non cambierò ulteriormente la mia vita e se uso il 'vorrei' è per cortesia di linguaggio se lo ricordi bene!". Si girò e scese le scale, Jane prese le chiavi al volo, il cellulare, la pistola e scese velocemente dietro a Maura. "ah e non pensare di stare lì come un palo a fissare tutti, sembreresti un maniaco, farai Yoga con me!"

entrando nella palestra Jane scrutò l'ambiente: entrata e uscite di sicurezza, il personale e i clienti, Maura le diede i vestiti per cambiarsi.

-_La tortura più incredibile di tutte, fare Yoga con Maura, vedere Maura fare Yoga e far finta di niente, certo lo sforzo di tutte quelle assurde posizioni aiuta a distrarsi. E poi si suda e Maura e le sue posizioni mamma mia!_-

-_uh Jane è flessibile, magari non è abituata, ma è flessibile, e le gambe, accidenti se sono belle, Dio cosa gli farei. Uhuum e mi guarda, decisamente mi guarda, ed è sudata, mi piace sudata_-

Il telefono di Jane fece un suono acustico tutti la fissarono, subito lo afferrò e guardò, seria controllò per alcuni secondi, poi lo ripose, Maura la osservò.

Jane fece salire in macchina Maura e poi si mise al volante "ti è piaciuto lo Yoga'" "aspettavi qualcuno stasera?" "no, ti è piaciuto lo Yoga?" "amo altre attività fisiche, sei sicura? Nessun pacco?" "anche io amo altre attività fisiche, se vuoi praticarle con me ne sarei felice,-_ovviamente detto in tono allusivo_- no nessun pacco perché?" "quando arriviamo a casa dovrai aspettare in macchina".

Premette sui pulsanti del volante ed attivò una chiamata, inserì l'auricolare nell'orecchio "sei certa, nessun pacco niente di niente?" "ti ho detto di No non insistere" "salve sono Jane Rizzoli per il sergente Korsak, lui sa chi sono... si grazie!" "allora?" "hai ricevuto un pacco, e se non lo stai aspettando dobbiamo essere certi che non sia niente di pericolos... si sergente sono... è bello anche per me, si abbastanza tu?... sempre informato vedo!...si un pacco inatteso, ho visto dalla video sorveglianza remota un tipo che sembrava un corriere...no non ancora... ok a dopo"

Per un paio di minuti ci fu silenzio nella macchina, Jane tamburellava con le dita sul volante Maura la osservava " sono una donna paziente detective, ma pretendo immediatamente di sapere cosa sta succedendo" "paziente non so, ma sicuramente prepotente, le ripeto dottoressa, c'è un pacco davanti alla porta di casa portato da un corriere, dobbiamo verificare" "chi diavolo hai chiamato?" "una delle poche persone che conosco qui al dipartimento e di cui mi fido, faremo un giro e poi quando abbiamo il via libera torneremo a casa" "oh un piano geniale, gireremo in macchina fino ad allora?" "questo era il mio piano" " un piano orrendo, ho fame, e non ho l'abbigliamento adatto per un ristorante, risolvi questa situazione"

La macchina svoltò in direzione della periferia, poi dopo pochi minuti si fermò di fronte ad un locale "qui il suo abbigliamento dottoressa andrà benissimo" "e dove sarebbe qui?"

il Dirty Robber era un ritrovo per poliziotti, se lo ricordava dai tempi dell'accademia, sembrava il posto ideale

"ci venivo durante il periodo dell'accademia" " è a Boston che sei diventata un poliziotto" non era una domanda. "si esatto!"

Entrando niente era cambiato, a Jane sembrò essere entrata in una macchina del tempo, era tornata in dietro di 8 anni, le facce quelle erano cambiate, ma gli odori no.

Si sedettero ad un tavolo e Jane fece un cenno alla cameriera "cosa vuole ordinare dottoressa?" "vorrei un menù ed una lista dei vini" "una lista dei vini in un posto come questo? non so se ne hanno una" la cameriera con i capelli rossi, le lentiggini, gli occhiali neri squadrati alla moda e la gonnellina si avvicinò "cosa vi posso portare signore?" guardò Jane con insistenza " io un hamburger con bacon e patatine fritte oh e una birra bella fresca"

Maura rimase un attimo in silenzio poi con sicurezza guardò la cameriera "un hamburger ma senza bacon e una insalata se ce l'avete, da bere un bicchiere di vino rosso e un bicchiere d'acqua con ghiaccio grazie"

la cameriera se ne andò sorridendo, Maura fissò Jane in segno di sfida, soddisfatta di se, Jane abbozzò un sorriso.

Attesero in relativo silenzio le loro ordinazioni, il dialogo si fece più vivo quando Maura assaggiò la sua ordinazione, gustando soddisfatta.

"dammi una patatina" "cosa? noo mangia la tua insalata" "la sto mangiando ma voglio assaggiare... e lascia... mhmmm buona" "sei incredibile dottoressa, mi hai rubato una patatina! Vuoi anche la mia birra?" "per quanto questo vino sappia di gesso io non bevo birra" "di gesso? la birra è buonissima invece, rinfrescante e dissetante" "e adori la patatina"

il cellulare di Jane squillò prima che potesse replicare, ma l'espressione di Maura era chiarissima, una divertita provocazione, un'espressione che Jane sentiva già di adorare.

" Rizzoli... si sergente...cosa? assurdo va bene grazie e scusa il disturbo, si meglio così! Buona serata a te" "allora?" "non aspettavi pacchi eh?" "NO... di che si tratta?" "documenti, cartelle cliniche!" "detective, io non mi faccio recapitare a casa cartelle cliniche è anche contro il regolamento, e so se ho ordinato un pacco, le cartelle cliniche, se ne ho bisogno le posso consultare online anche dal mio studio a casa" "non è materiale che hai chiesto?" "non gradisco si continui a mettere in dubbio la mia parola" Jane non replicò, riprese il cellulare in mano e fece una chiamata "serg... Korsak avrei bisogno di sapere di chi sono quelle cartelle cliniche... come non lo sai... ah capisco, lei non le aspettava, le consulta on line se ne ha bisogno...ci penseremo, ok si certo, grazie ancora"

Jane sospirò, fece un cenno alla cameriera "vuoi un dolce o andiamo a casa?" "vorrei qualche informazione in più sulla tua ultima telefonata, prima" "il sergente Korsak, la mia conoscenza, no ha visto le cartelle, le ha viste un artificiere non ci ha prestato molta attenzione, ha solo confermato che non sono pericolose, e sapendo che sei un medico non sono andati oltre, le controlleremo appena tornate a casa"

La cameriera raggiunse il tavolo, sorrise a Jane ma Maura estrasse la carta di credito e la mostrò alla rossa con gli occhialini tanto interessata alla sua guardia del corpo " signorina prego, abbiamo fretta" la cameriera si voltò verso di lei afferrò la carta con un sorriso forzato e annuendo si diresse al bancone per passare la carta.

Al suo ritorno fece scivolare un bigliettino a Jane sussurrano "chiamami" e restituì la carta a Maura, Jane arrossì lievemente e fece una espressione delicata, esattamente come Maura pensava, così dura e decisa nel lavoro così dolce ed insicura nel privato. Jane si alzò e velocemente uscì dal locale.

Giunte finalmente a casa Jane prese il pacco ormai aperto, con dei guanti, lo ispezionò e poi lo appoggiò sul bancone della cucina, estrasse i fogli, erano cartelle cliniche dell'obitorio di Colin, il fratellastro di Maura e di altre quattro persone che Maura non conosceva, un foglio scritto al computer riposto in fondo alla scatola diceva sto regolando i conti è un peccato che tu sia la figlia dell'uomo sbagliato

Maura era immobile di fronte al foglio che la minacciava, Jane la guardò per un attimo poi prese i fogli e li rimise nel pacco

"chi sono quelle persone? Riconosco solo il mio fratellastro, gli altri io non li conosco" "sono alcune delle persone fidate di tuo... di Doyle, uno è morto circa due anni fa, tuo fratello 4 mesi fa e gli altri due più recentemente, decisamente sei sulla loro lista"

Maura sospirò e poi si allontanò dalla stanza "buona notte detective" disse dando le spalle a Jane " dottoressa?" "si" si fermò sui suoi passi senza voltarsi "farò di tutto per proteggerla" "lo so" rispose ruotando solo lievemente la testa "ma non smetterò di vivere prima del tempo, domattina ho una importante operazione, ma dopo domani andremo a fare shopping"

Jane fu ammirata dalla tenacia e dalla forza di questa donna, era chiaro che aveva paura, ma non avrebbe ceduto ad essa, Maura era molto di più di una affascinante e riservata donna, Jane la trovava intrigante, si sentiva ammaliata da lei, ed in parte era preoccupata, non voleva che questo influisse nel suo lavoro. Sentendo poi questa attrazione crescere così in fretta.

Mandò una email a Korsak per informarlo di quello che era il vero contenuto del pacco, mise in una busta sigillata la lettera di minaccia e poi entrò in camera.

Verso le tre di notte il telefono di Jane emise un suono acustico, subito saltò giù dal letto, afferrò la pistola, diede un'occhiata ai monitor, uscì nel corridoio la porta della camera di Maura era aperta "DOTTORESSA?!" nessuno rispose, la camera era vuota, corse giù per le scale, le luci della sala erano accese la porta aperta.

Pistola spianata si affacciò sul cortile laterale, respiro lievemente affannoso, trovò Maura seduta sul dondolo con una coperta addosso "detective che diavolo stai facendo?" capelli sciolti riccioli selvaggi, fu tutto quello che Maura poteva vedere "io? Che diavolo fa lei dottoressa alle tre di notte fuori con questo freddo?!" "come facevi a sapere che ero qui?" "l'allarme, il sistema di sicurezza, le telecamere" "e le tue tecnologiche telecamere non ti hanno detto che ero io? invece di arrivare con la pistola spianata?" "stavo dormendo e non sono stata molto ad osservare, sono venuta subito a verificare! Mi ha fatto preoccupare" "non era mia intenzione, ora siediti qui con me, mi farebbe piacere un po' di buona compagnia" "perché non rientriamo? È freddo qui fuori e dentro è più sicuro" "amo riflettere all'aria aperta, ricordi non voglio cambiare le mie abitudini e qui sono al riparo non crede?" Jane sbuffo, ma si arrese e si sedette vicino a Maura

"allora detective, cosa l'ha portata via da Boston 8 anni fa?" "il mio dossier non era molto dettagliato?" Maura rimase impassibile in attesa di risposta "ok ok, ho aiutato mia madre a rifarsi una vita, dopo che mio padre se ne è andato lei non voleva più stare qui, troppi ricordi, così ho chiesto un trasferimento, è uscito che nella grande mela avevano bisogno, e siamo partiti" "tua madre è sempre la?" "si con mio fratello Frankie anche lui in polizia, sta per diventare detective, aspettiamo la promozione" " e tuo padre?" "credo sia in Florida, non lo sento da mesi" Maura la fissò, notò un certo dolore in questa ammissione "e cosa l'ha portata nuovamente qui?" Jane era felice del cambio di argomento, anche se il nuovo era peggiore del vecchio "lei dottoressa" " non è quello che ho chiesto" "ma è quello che dirò" " non lo trovo giusto tu hai molte più informazioni su di me" " non così tante e a dire il vero niente che sia veramente personale" " ah no? Sa chi è mio padre biologico, cosa mi sta succedendo, conosce chissà quanto della mia storia" "ma non so chi lei sia dottoressa!" "giusta osservazione, ti piacerebbe scoprirlo?" Jane distolse lo sguardo, riconobbe il tono intimo, l'espressione dolce e maliziosa che Maura aveva usato, questa donna era pericolosa per Jane e Jane lo sapeva.

"forse è meglio se rientriamo" Jane si alzò e tese la mano a Maura che osservò il gesto galante e premuroso, afferrò la mano e sentì un calore ed una scossa che non aveva mai provato prima.

Si resero conto entrambe che quella era la prima volta che si toccavano.

Si alzò in piedi e respirò l'aria fresca che la rilassò, notò solo allora i pantaloni del pigiama e la maglietta che Jane indossava, poté vedere chiaramente, grazie all'aria fresca, che non aveva il reggiseno e la trovò estremamente sexy, non poteva lasciare a Jane questo vantaggio.

Entrate nuovamente nel calore di casa, Maura tolse la coperta che la copriva mettendola sul divano bianco di pelle, rimanendo in camicia da notte celeste, lievemente trasparente "buona notte detective" "mi chiamerà mai per nome?" "non so, se lo deve meritare" "buona notte dottoressa" Maura sorrise e si voltò in direzione della sua camera, si sentì improvvisamente impaziente, una smania la pervase, era il desiderio per Jane che la sorprese con la sua forza.

Jane rimase un attimo a recuperare il fiato, la camicia da notte di Maura aveva rivelato più di quello che Jane potesse sopportare, i seni nudi ed i capezzoli induriti erano appena visibili nella trasparenza del tessuto ed era sufficientemente aderente da lasciare all'immaginazione nient'altro che la sensazione che avrebbe dato alle sue mani toccarla, perché la vista ne era satura.


	3. Chapter 3

_eccoci ad un nuovo capito ed un nuovo giorno per le ragazze, grazie a chi mi segue e mi lascia commenti anche sui social!_

_Laura questo è il tuo capitolo, non perché ci sia qualcosa che volevi, ma perché c'è qualcosa che hai chiesto... l'attesa_

_per gli impazienti invece dico che manca poco alla parte più succosa, perché se non cercate questo... non c'è solo questo ma si sa il titolo la dice lunga! ^_*_

_spero vi piaccia è stato scritto un pò di fretta, spero non si noti troppo... recensioni e vi amerò sempre di più!_

_P.S. anche se credo sia chiaro in Italic tutti i pensieri;-)_

* * *

><p>Il giorno seguente Maura si svegliò decisamente con fatica, maledicendo la sveglia.<p>

Aveva dormito ovviamente male, anche dopo la chiacchierata notturna con Jane riuscì a dormire ben poco e questo la disturbava.

Un buon sonno, si diceva sempre, è basilare, sopratutto quando si fa un lavoro dove la fermezza e l'attenzione devono essere al 100%.

Jane lo sapeva bene, non ci voleva certo un genio per capirlo, la minaccia della sera prima era stata diretta e l'aveva spaventata. Le ci volle solo uno sguardo quella mattina, per vedere sul viso di Maura la notte quasi insonne, la tensione. Lo stress si stava accumulando, chissà quante notti insonni, prima che Jane arrivasse.

Jane scese per prima in cucina così decise di preparare un po' di uova e tentò invano di capire il funzionamento della macchina del caffè!

"come diavolo funzioni maledetta" disse molto irritata "voglio solo il mio caffè, ti prego ho bisogno del mio caffè uhuufffi!" piagnucolò "non è così complicata" "GESU' dottoressa mi vuole morta!" disse facendo un salto dallo spavento "oddio assolutamente no, che idea sciocca!" "stavo solo... non importa! Voglio solo un caffè, ne ho proprio bisogno al mattino, istantaneo per me è perfetto, si fa in un attimo e..." " sono certa di aver già detto che quella brodaglia istantanea non entrerà nella mia cucina" disse Maura nervosa e perentoria mettendosi a preparare i caffè.

"nemmeno se lo tengo in garage? Nella lavanderia? In camera ecco lì decisamente posso!" disse scherzosa e soddisfatta di se, come se avesse trovato la soluzione a tutti i mali.

Maura passò la tazza con il caffè caldo a Jane "se trovassi in casa mia anche solo delle tracce, di quella polvere, non importa dove, credo potrei obbligarti a mangiare vegetariano a tempo indeterminato" il tono era più intimo ora, meno nervoso, quasi sensuale, sicuramente compiaciuto

"ohoooo dottoressa e come crede di costringermi?" disse Jane divertita e spavalda, nel suo vestito grigio scuro, la camicia blu, sicura di se, convinta di star alimentando un clima giocoso.

Ma Maura le si avvicinò, come sempre con quell'audacia che la stordiva, quello sguardo intenso, quegli occhi di un verde unico, quel sorriso provocante, Jane si tenne al bancone della cucina e bevve un sorso per poter distogliere lo sguardo " detective, mi creda se le dico che non è l'unica che sa come ottenere le cose, lo scoprirà presto" "mhmm" fu l'unica cosa che disse.

Chiedendosi come nuovamente si era infilata in una situazione del genere.

Chiedendosi esattamente cosa intendesse con quella affermazione, ma temendo la risposta, rimase in silenzio.

Maura era agitata e un alone di paura e angoscia viveva in lei sopratutto dopo ieri sera ma sorrise soddisfatta, poter giocare con Jane la faceva sentire viva, la caricava più del suo buon caffè, ne bevve un sorso, non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla mora.

Le reazioni di Jane erano tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, erano così invitanti ed accattivanti e Jane neanche se ne rendeva conto, Maura lo trovava adorabile, trovava Jane adorabile e decisamente eccitante.

Ma oggi sarebbe stata una dura e lunga giornata, così senza più aggiungere nulla, ognuna immersa nei propri pensieri, riposero le tazze ed uscirono per la loro giornata lavorativa.

Jane lasciò Maura di fronte alla sala operatoria poi, assicuratasi che l'agente di polizia fosse al piano, lo istruì duramente "ascoltami bene, ieri sera la dottoressa è stata nuovamente minacciata, se le succede qualcosa, se scopro che ti sei distratto se hai guardato il culo ad una infermiera invece che controllare che nessuno fosse dove non doveva essere giuro che ti strappo le palle, e se succede qualcosa alla dottoressa Isles rimpiangerai di essere nato! Sono stata chiara?" " si ma non c'è bisogno di essere scortese so qual'è il mio lavoro Rizzoli!" " te lo auguro Taylor altrimenti non importa quanto sei grosso io..." "ok ok ho capito rilassati" Jane sbuffò, lo guardò male un'ultima volta e si allontanò.

Portò la macchina a fare le modifiche, vetri anti proiettile, tutti oscurati, tranne ovviamente il vetro anteriore, sportelli rinforzati, con pannelli inseriti all'interno della carrozzeria, in modo che non si vedessero, poi un controllo al motore.

Finito ciò corse nuovamente all'ospedale, Taylor sarà stato anche un agente esperto, ma non si fidava di nessuno se non di Korsak a questo punto.

Maura rimase in sala operatoria per nove ore filate, Jane ebbe modo di studiare molti file che Korsak le aveva passato su possibili sospetti, mangiò un panino al volo, poi elaborò vari percorsi per i viaggi più abituali in modo che fosse più complicato fargli un'imboscata, anche se sapeva che era solo un piccolo palliativo; consultò parte del manuale per l'articolato sistema di sicurezza.

Alla fine della lunga operazione, Maura uscì sfinita e sempre più tesa, ma rimase piacevolmente sorpresa quando trovò sulla sua scrivania un'insalata con pomodorini, mozzarella, tonno, mais, carotine, una bottiglia d'acqua ancora fresca e cracker senza sale.

"oh lo hai preso per me?" "certo dottoressa, io non mangio quella roba" disse divertita, ma dolcemente "ho pensato che sarebbe stata stanca e affamata!"

Maura sospirò, si sentì alleggerire un po' dalla tensione, si sentì strana di fronte a questa dimostrazione di attenzioni, non era abituata, ma aveva già troppi pensieri, non era pronta a riflettere su questo, pensò al giorno a venire e si ricordò il suo piano "affamata si, di molte cose!" insinuò "e tu hai le caratteristiche giuste per capire come togliermi l'appetito" "dottoressa!" "si detective?! mi riferivo alle tue capacità deduttive e di attenzione, -_indicò il suo pasto_-cose avevi capito?" "mangi pure io non la disturberò!"

Jane schivò una nuova provocazione, ma per quanto sarebbe riuscita a farlo, non ne aveva idea.

Per quanto stanca Maura sembrava sempre pronta a provocarla, Jane ne era un po' stupita, l'aveva sentita parlare con colleghi ed infermiere, mai faceva battute, mai faceva insinuazioni, era sempre molto composta e professionale, cosa stava cercando da lei? O meglio perché?

Maura mangiò l'insalata mentre Jane seduta sul divanetto tentava di non guardarla cercando di proseguire il suo studio del manuale, che Maura immaginò appartenere al suo nuovo sistema di allarme, poi la bionda esausta sentì il bisogno si riposare un pò sul divano, anche solo per pochi minuti prima di andare a controllare i suoi pazienti.

"mi fai un po' di posto sono esausta" "oh certo, se necessario mi sposto sulla sedia" "no ti voglio qui!-_gli ordino-_ Novità?" "ho sistemato la macchina con i vetri come d'accordo, ho rinforzato gli sportelli e ho fatto fare anche un controllo al motore per sicurezza, la messa a punto è importante" "molto bene mi hai già inviato le fatture?" "lo farò stasera da casa" "non dimenticarlo. Altro?" "ho dato all'agente Taylor la scatola da portare in centrale a Korsak, la darà al laboratorio nella speranza di trovare qualche impronta interessante"

Maura si sedette sul divanetto, Jane le fece posto spostandosi un po' e togliendo alcune carte, poi Maura si tolse le scarpe

"pensi che le troveranno?" chiese preoccupata "impronte si, ma che siano di chi ce lo ha inviato, questo è difficile a dirsi, non sono degli idioti, sanno cosa fanno, ma vale la pena tentare, magari qualcuno poco attento, se siamo fortunati c'è stato"

Maura annuì per niente rassicurata, appoggiò le gambe sul divano ed i piedi nudi sfiorarono Jane, che sussultò come se avesse sentito la scossa, Maura lo notò ma non disse niente, continuò a sfiorarla, Jane arrossì lievemente _Dio se è adorabile_, pensò Maura. Jane cercò di non farsi distrarre, non sapeva cosa fare, dire qualcosa o non dire niente? Abbozzare un sorriso? Alzarsi? Ma quel contatto la scaldava, qual contatto era dolce e sensuale allo stesso tempo.

Fingendo di leggere Jane guardò gli splendidi piedi curati di Maura, le dita smaltate si insinuavano sotto la sua coscia, Jane si innamorò di un piccolo neo sul dorso del piede _Gesù come vorrei baciarlo_, era una frase che rimbombava nella testa di Jane come un tormentone, di nuovo destabilizzata cercò di controllarsi, ma non fu facile.

Maura chiuse gli occhi qualche minuto, la testa appoggiata al divano le gambe rannicchiate, il respiro leggero, i piedi nel calore delle gambe di Jane.

Jane guardava questa donna così bella e delicata nell'aspetto, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva, vedeva la forza che emanava, come un bagliore, un bagliore che continuava ad attirarla come un richiamo.

Maura non lo aveva completamente capito, ma anche senza provocare, Jane si sentiva irretita da lei. Dalla sua forza racchiusa dentro la dolcezza, la grande sensualità implicita.

Jane non aveva ancora realizzato quanto anche Maura lo fosse, forse a causa di un po' di insicurezza, quel gioco che facevano, le provocazioni, quello che c'era dietro era molto di più di quello che appariva... per entrambe.

Per fortuna di Jane, che non aveva smesso di fissarla, e per dispiacere di Maura il tempo della pausa era scaduto, il suono del cerca persone fece aprire gli occhi alla dottoressa, si rese conto che doveva andare, che la sua pausa era giunta al temine.

Le due donne non si dissero niente, impreparate a gestire quel piccolo momento di intimità, quella familiarità che non sarebbe dovuta esistere tra due persone appena conosciute, per giunta legate da un contratto di lavoro e da una situazione così particolare. Eppure era lì, naturale.

Maura si alzò, si rimise le calzature ospedaliere, si rese conto che quel piccolo contatto con Jane l'aveva rilassata, calmata per un po', mentre adesso, ripresa la sua totale individualità, le sensazioni che l'avevano accompagnata per tutto il giorno e che la tormentavano erano tornate. Nuovamente nervosa e stizzita uscì dalla stanza informando Jane che doveva fare il giro di visite in terapia intensiva.

Jane sentì quella sgradevole sensazione di mancanza quando Maura ritirò i suoi piedi, quando il calore del suo piccolo corpo non la riscaldava più.

Annuì e si alzò alle sue parole. Si ricompose, si mise la giacca, sistemò la pistola nella fondina sotto l'ascella e la seguì in silenzio nei corridoi dell'ospedale.

Era sorpresa di come pochi le parlassero, ma non del fatto che tutti sembravano avere soggezione di lei, camminava sicura, sorrideva per salutare, ma con espressione distaccata, la consultavano in molti, gli specializzandi cercavano, spesso in vano la sua approvazione, molti sopratutto uomini, la guardavano non visti, ma Jane vedeva molto di più, la gente si ferma alle apparenze, ma Jane vedeva dietro quello sguardo il mondo complicato di Maura Isles, e ne era affascinata.

Jane si fermò di fronte alla terapia intensiva. Attese lì Maura per più di un'ora, poi la riaccompagno nuovamente in ufficio, per completare le pratiche ospedaliere prima di poter tornare a casa.

Quella sera rientrarono tardi, dopo che Maura controllò un'ultima volta la sua paziente, in terapia intensiva.

Fecero una cena leggera che comprarono sulla strada tornando a casa.

Anche in quel caso non ebbero bisogno di accordarsi " visto che sei stanca vuoi chiamare per ordinare qualcosa di leggero e subito pronto?" "oh si è un'idea favolosa, mi sembra di non aver la forza di niente" " preferisci un ristorante in particolare?" "che ne dici di 'Reginella' fanno un ottimo salmone marinato all'aceto balsamico e una pizza squisita, sono certa che la preferisci a qualsiasi pasto" "non ne hai idea! La mangerei anche a colazione, sei un genio" "lo so!" "e modesto anche" risero.

"chiamo subito, il ristorante è a due isolati da qui!" "bene dottoressa la mia pizza è con il salame piccante"

finalmente di fronte al pasto caldo, il dialogo per loro non era certo cosa difficile.

"allora detective, trova la mia vita lavorativa noiosa?" chiese mentre mangiavano sull'isola della cucina "dubito che ci sia qualcosa della sua vita che sia noiosa" "non ne hai idea Detective" disse con tono provocante

Jane rimaneva sempre colpita dalla facilità di Maura di passare da domande di apparente circostanza e toni distaccati a momenti più intimi e dialoghi mirati. Arrossì.

Cercando di recuperare Jane replicò "immagino che il suo lavoro sia uno stimolo continuo, come oggi voglio dire, stancante, ma di grande soddisfazione, il suo paziente sta bene no?" bevve un lungo sorso di birra, Maura sorrise ed annuì

_il modo in cui beve la birra, oddio quelle labbra_

"ho molti stimoli nella vita detective, e amo le sfide, non solo in campo medico, e tu da cosa sei stimolata Jane, sono molto curiosa" il suo tono provocatorio era sempre presente

_il modo in cui mangia questo dannato salmone_

"io, io sono una persona semplice dottoressa, il mio lavoro è stimolante e molto eccitante e a dire il vero..." "mi fa piacere sapere che trovi stare con me eccitante, vale anche per me"

Jane quasi si strozzò con il boccone che stava masticando si maledisse per la scelta delle parole, _lapsus Freudiano_, Maura rise e le passò un po' d'acqua "tutto bene Jane ho detto qualcosa che ti ha disturbato?" "no.._.tossì_... no... _tossì_" Jane bevve ancora a poi si alzò "mi mi è andato di traverso, ora io però...-_accidenti non balbettare_- mi scusi dottoressa, ma devo controllare il sistema di allarme, non vorrei aver dimenticato di inserire tutte le sicurezze" "ne dubito!" disse Maura sorridendo, ma ovviamente Jane la ignorò e andò via per nascondersi in camera.

_Che cavolo ho nella testa, come mi escono certe stupide parole, quasi balbettavo, idiota!professionalità Rizzoli, neanche fosse l'unica donna sulla terra e tu fossi in astinenza da anni, accidenti a lei e alla sua sensualità, accidenti a me, rilassati Jane rilassati_

Maura dal conto suo si sentì soddisfatta, il terreno era fertile, ma ancor di più lo era la sua voglia di Jane, non riusciva quasi a controllarsi, sopratutto dopo la sensazione che aveva provato la notte prima quando le aveva stretto la mano, il loro primo contatto e poi oggi nel suo ufficio, Maura voleva provocarla, ne aveva fame, ma quel contatto l'aveva scaldata, confortata, una sensazione che non aveva mai sentito, una sensazione che la attirava e spaventava. Ma ne aveva bisogno e sapeva, anche se ignorava i segnali, che non era solo uno dei suoi giochi delle parti.

Maura riordinò gli avanzi, poi stremata, decise che sarebbe andata a letto, magari dopo una bella doccia, il bagno caldo, come piaceva a lei era troppo per stasera.

Bussò alla porta della stanza dove Jane dormiva e si era nascosta, Jane aprì "si dottoressa?" "vorrei ricordarti che domani finalmente ho un giorno libero e faremo Shopping! ho grandi piani a riguardo!" disse con un luccichio negli occhi "come potrei dimenticarlo, certo!" "la sveglia può essere ritardata di trenta minuti, ne sarai felice immagino, non mi sembri una persona mattiniera!" "trenta minuti? non dormiremo troppo?!" Maura rise, Jane la seguì, contagiata da quel suono "no decisamente non amo le mattine!" "farò in modo che ami quella di domani" "certo, sarà divertente" cercò di trattenersi ma il tono era comunque ironico, Maura sorrise, aspettava la giornata di domani con spasmodica trepidazione, amava lo shopping, la rilassava, la rendeva felice, ma il piano che aveva, rendeva il giro per negozi che aveva programmato, solo la ciliegina sulla torta.

Maura era certa che il suo sguardo si fece concupiscente, così si sbrigò a chiudere la serata.

"beh buona notte detective"

"buona notte dottoressa"

Jane vide Maura entrare in camera sua, chiuse la sua porta e sospirò. Quella donna aveva un piano ben preciso e Jane ne era al centro, la bruna ormai lo aveva capito. Doveva cercare di limitare i contatti, le allusioni, bloccare qualsiasi avance.

Si impose che da l'indomani i loro rapporti sarebbero stati molto più professionali, nel tentativo di mantenere quella distanza che si stava sempre più assottigliando tra loro e che le dava quelle splendide sensazioni completamente inopportune per il loro rapporto lavorativo.

Jane si addormentò combattuta dalle sensazioni che provava. Sapeva di doverla allontanare, per il suo stesso bene, ma riuscirci, era un'altra cosa, volerlo poi!?

Maura si addormentò sorridendo al pensiero del giorno che l'aspettava. Il suo piano per sedurre, ma sopratutto, poter domare il suo detective stava per arrivare alla fase più importante, il gioco delle parti, che avevano fatto fino ad ora, era solo l'anticamere, un aperitivo, il pasto era Jane, l'idea la eccitò.


	4. Chapter 4

_ed eccoci ad un nuovo capitolo! _

ci stiamo avvicinando alla fase hot, cari lettori^_* per questo avverto che da questo capitolo in poi... accetto critiche e consigli ma non ditemi che non vi avevo avvertito, anche perché il titolo è chiaro, non voglio offendere la sensibilità di nessuno...

Maura ha dei piani... Jane... ^_^

Spero sinceramente che vi piaccia

* * *

><p>Mattinata di shopping, non esisteva cosa più odiata per Jane e adesso non solo era obbligata, ma con una donna come Maura, sapeva che lo shopping con sua madre era da rimpiangere.<p>

Maura sentì, già al risveglio una energia nuova, lo shopping ed il piano che aveva per Jane erano come un ricostituente

La cosa peggiore per Jane era che non c'era un centro commerciale che l'avrebbe aspettata con una panchina su cui riposare in disparte, ma la via della moda di Boston, negozio dopo negozio, Maura li avrebbe passati tutti entrando ovunque e comprando finché il bagagliaio non fosse saturo, ed il bagagliaio era veramente enorme. Per non parlare dei rischi.

Dopo tutto lo stress dei giorni passati Maura si alzò positiva all'idea di una giornata di spese folli con Jane, non sapeva esattamente quanto lei odiasse la cosa, ma aveva letto le sua espressioni la sera prima e se ne era fatta un'idea, ma i piani che aveva in mente erano allettanti, avrebbe trasformato una normale giornata di shopping in un vero tormento sessuale per Jane e alla sera, Jane, sarebbe stata sua.

Non voleva conquistarla di per se, voleva che fosse sua, voleva ammaliarla soggiogarla, possederla, questa sensazione la eccitava quasi più dell'atto stesso di averla.

La giornata non era delle migliori, il cielo era nuvoloso e sporadiche gocce di pioggia cadevano fastidiose dal cielo obbligando Jane a contatti ravvicinati e sfregamenti sempre meno accidentali, graditi da Maura, sotto l'ombrello; nubi più scure si vedevano all'orizzonte, la serata non prometteva bene dal punto di vista meteorologico, Jane sperava solo di rientrare viva a casa dopo lo shopping pazzo che la attendeva, Maura guardava le nubi cariche di pioggia e sognava lampi e fulmini per la notte.

Al sesto negozio Jane faticava a mantenere la sua espressione impassibile, le commesse dei negozi la guardavano divertite subire le provocazioni sempre meno velate della bionda, Maura stava attuando il suo piano, una escalation destinata orami a capitolare esattamente come da previsioni.

Entrò nella boutique di Valentino, le commesse accolsero la dottoressa con entusiasmo, dimostrando di conoscerla bene.

Jane fece un breve giro per memorizzare entrate ed uscite di sicurezza, sistema di sorveglianza, angoli ciechi e zone in cui avere la migliore visione del negozio nel complesso.

Dopo un breve giro e qualche parola con una commessa Maura si infilò in un enorme camerino, al terzo vestito Jane venne chiamata "ehi entra un attimo per favore" "cosa succede è tutto a posto si sente bene?" entrò suo malgrado e vide Maura, nuda con solo un perizoma nero, con in mano un vestito color oro tra le mani che la copriva parzialmente, distolse lo sguardo "non trovo la commessa, puoi chiedere se esiste in rosso questo modello?" "non è la mia mansione, non sono la tua cameriera, mi lasci fare il mio lavoro" "certo scusa, ma nonostante la tua splendida carnagione direi che si nota un certo rossore sul viso, ti ho messo in imbarazzo con la mia nudità?" "sta facendo un gioco pericoloso dottoressa" Jane era decisa a stroncare subito questo atteggiamento "detective non so di cosa parli! Ma non credevo che tra donne ci fossero questi problemi, deduco tu sia molto pudica, ma tu sei la mia guardia del corpo o no?" "preferisco il termine sicurezza, ma il punto è che dottoressa, io sono attratta dalle donne e trovo questo inopportuno" "oh" "oh!" "e sei attratta da me?" fece qualche passo avanti "mi trovi attraente?" "dottoressa sa benissimo di essere una donna attraente, ma non capisco perché lo stia facendo" gesticolò nervosamente con le mani, indicandola.

Maura lasciò cadere il vestito, ora era completamente nuda, escluso ovvio quel minuscolo perizoma nero. Era sicura di se, consapevole della sua fisicità e dell'espressione che stava suscitando nella splendida donna difronte a lei, nonostante Jane tentasse di rimanere impassibile.

Quello che non si aspettava era il forte desiderio che provava di essere toccata da quelle mani, quasi più forte della voglia di dominare che l'aveva spinta così oltre, fece un sospiro per tornare in se, che facilmente poteva essere interpretato come un'ulteriore provocazione. Il petto si gonfiò e poi fece uscire l'aria, i capezzoli si indurirono comandati da un istinto primordiale, fece alcuni passi avanti, Jane li fece indietro.

"sai cosa mi piace delle donne come te, detective?" Maura stava ritrovando la sua compostezza e la sua voglia di dominio, il tono si fece più profondo, caldo, l'assalto era alla fase cruciale.

Jane scosse la testa e deglutì, il cambio di tono di Maura la ammutolì, lasciandola a chiedersi perché questa donna avesse così tanta influenza su di lei, perché si sentiva intimorita, in parte soggiogata dal suo volere, si chiedeva dove fosse finita la sua spavalderia, dove erano finiti i suoi buoni propositi della sera prima, immaginò nascosti sotto la sua sproporzionata eccitazione.

"mi piace che per quanto esteriormente tu sia così dura, così seria, professionale... impassibile, sotto le lenzuola sono certa sei una dolce gattina, ed io adoro le gatte" "io... io... credo che" _accidenti tira fuori le palle Rizzoli_ " io penso che sia più opportuno rimanere sul professionale se non le dispiace dottoressa" "Jane, quando sono nuda vorrei che mi chiamassi Maura e SI mi dispiace, perché ti trovo molto sexy e l'idea di farti cadere questa maschera di durezza che indossi, oltre ai tuoi vestiti, mi intriga molto, io adoro certe sfide"

altri passi indietro, Jane abbozzo un sorriso di circostanza ed imbarazzo, sbatté contro la porta chiusa dalla quale era entrata, adesso Maura era così vicina, Gesù quel seno la stava sfiorando e quelle labbra, sembravano così morbide "ho voglia di domarti Jane, di togliere dal tuo viso quell'espressione da dura che hai, lo vedo che anche tu ne hai voglia"

Jane raccolse tutta la sua forza e volontà per replicare, cercando di dimenticare tutta la sua eccitazione che la stava bagnando li " Maura-_la bionda sorrise_- io credo che essere domata non sia una mia priorità" almeno non lo era mai stato, anche se l'idea insolitamente la allettava. Si lecco le labbra. -_l'ho veramente chiamata Maura?_-

"oh Jane io credo che ti sbagli, tu puoi raccogliere i capelli in una coda, ma i tuoi riccioli selvaggi raccontano altro" _mantiene l'espressione da dura, Oddio che voglia di toglierla dalla faccia proprio ora, mi basterebbe un gesto_. Si avvicinò ancora ed appoggio le mani sul petto di Jane, lievemente, si tirò sulle punte e appoggiò le labbra sulle sue, morbide umide invitanti, ma non la baciò. Solo sentirle sfiorare, la pelle si riempì di brividi.

Jane rimase immobile, ma non riusci a non baciarla, fu inevitabile per quanto lieve e delicato, mosse le sue labbra per sentire la morbidezza delle labbra di Maura, fu un attimo magico, ma la razionalità, quel poco che ne rimaneva nella sua testa confusa la fece fermare, stacco le labbra, stava per allontanarla ed in quel momento la commessa tentò di aprire la porta, Jane fece un passo avanti ed irrimediabilmente le braccia, che fino a quel momento erano state lungo i suoi fianchi, proprio per evitare il contatto, finirono per appoggiarsi sui fianchi nudi di Maura.

Pelle liscia, fresca, delicata come seta. Maura sentì il calore delle mani di Jane sul suo corpo, ne fu avvolta, come una coperta in un freddo inverno.

La commessa si scusò e richiuse la porta per non colpire ulteriormente le persone al suo interno, si scusò ancora e chiese se poteva essere utile; Jane tolse le mani come fossero sul fuoco vivo "si certo le passo un abito, mi piacerebbe provarlo in rosso" Maura si voltò fece qualche passo e raccolse l'abito che prima aveva lasciato cadere a terra, lo raccolse senza piegare le gambe, lo raccolse facendo in modo che Jane potesse guardarla e guardarla bene, quando Maura si alzò Jane era dietro di lei a pochi centimetri, Jane non sapeva neanche come c'era finita, Maura si alzò sulle punte con la mano libera le afferrò la nuca la tirò a sé le sfiorò le labbra con le sue strofinò il naso con il suo dolcemente "le tue labbra hanno un buon sapore Jane, chissà il resto" si allontanò, aprì un po' la porta lasciò il vestito alla solerte commessa che andò a cercare taglia e colore desiderato.

Jane chiuse gli occhi per un attimo soffrendo della mancanza che improvvisamente aveva sentito per l'assenza di Maura vicino a lei.

Jane sentiva le gambe deboli, fisso una piccola poltrona, quando si voltò e guardò Maura negli occhi, profondi e misteriosi cercò una via di fuga "dovrei essere fuori a controllare" "devi controllare me, fallo da qui!" disse imperiosa "è meglio che ti calmi prima di uscire, ho detto siediti su quello sgabello" Jane aveva il respiro accelerato, mentre Maura sembrava calma come se niente fosse accaduto. Jane si voltò e si sedette "mi piacerebbe che tu rispondessi per farmi capire che hai compreso l'ordine Jane" "si Maura io... " fece una smorfia -_ho veramente risposto così?_- testa bassa, passò le mani sulle cosce come per asciugare il sudore -_tutto questo sta intralciando il mio lavoro_- "ho letto il tuo dossier so quali sono le tue capacità, se entrasse qualcuno qui dentro che non è la nostra zelante commessa sono certa sapresti come intervenire, quindi rilassati, dopo che avrò scelto il vestito ce ne andremo in un negozio di scarpe e poi dritte a casa".

Jane fu sorpresa di come Maura le aveva letto dentro, mai nessuno neanche sua madre era stata così precisa nel comprenderla.

Poi fece un'altra smorfia... Scarpe?!

La commessa busso alla porta con l'abito rosso e dopo essersi sincerata che non servisse la sua assistenza si allontanò.

"puoi tirarmi su la zip per favore?" "si certo dottoressa" ora che la pelle era coperta Jane ritrovò la sua compostezza, almeno apparentemente, Maura sorrise, adesso era vestita, Jane sembrava aver capito bene come giocare.

"come sto? Che dici mi sta bene?" "mhm ehm si è molto elegante e le dona molto" Jane cercò di non guardarla troppo intensamente, pensava che fosse da togliere il fiato.

Maura era decisamente soddisfatta, Jane era stata stregata!

Per tutto il tempo della scelta delle scarpe Jane ha cercato di rilassarsi di far passare il desiderio che annidava nel suo basso ventre, ha cercato di cancellare le immagini di Maura nel camerino, la sua nudità, le sue labbra, il suo profumo, la sua voce.

Maura si concentrò sulla scelta delle scarpe, una delle cose che più adorava in assoluto, fu più semplice per lei contenere il moto emozionale che era scaturito dal loro scambio nel camerino. Tornare alla normalità era relativamente semplice, era abituata a questo gioco, anche se poteva ancora sentire il calore delle mani di Jane sui fianchi, le labbra morbide che le davano quel bacio, Jane la stupiva.

Jane si sentiva sconvolta, come faceva quella donna ad essere così calma, come faceva quella donna a convincerla a comportarsi così, doveva fare qualcosa, il suo comportamento ero inaccettabile assolutamente non professionale, soprattutto durante gli spostamenti doveva essere capace di rimanere concentrata e attenta, il contrario di quello che le stava succedendo.

Uno sguardo di Maura e Jane si sentiva in un'altra dimensione.

Pranzarono in un elegante locale del centro visto che la scelta delle scarpe richiese più tempo del preannunciato, in più Maura fu chiamata per un imprevisto consulto all'ospedale, le due donne rientrarono a casa con numerosi pacchi da gestire, nel tardo pomeriggio.

Il clima di tensione sessuale si era attenuato, con somma gioia di Jane, sperò di averla scampata, ma Maura era una cacciatrice paziente, sapeva come e quando fare le sue mosse.

Jane cominciò a controllare tutto l'impianto di allarme, lesse le email che Korsak le aveva inviato riguardanti i decessi per mano dei nemici di Doyle, modus operandi, luoghi e orari, scaricò i file sugli importanti ma inconcludenti risultati delle impronte sulla scatola con il messaggio di minaccia, nel frattempo Maura era al piano di sopra a sistemare i suoi nuovi acquisti, consapevole della tregua concessa a Jane.

Un suono acustico prima del regolare campanello della porta principale avvertì Jane dell'arrivo del ragazzo degli alimentari giunto con tre borse della spesa colme "dottoressa è arrivata la sua spesa" .

Maura scese le scale, si era cambiata in abiti casual, pantaloni in tessuto morbido color antracite ed una maglietta grigia con tre bottoni slacciati, i capelli raccolti. Come faceva ad essere sempre così bella?!

"grazie Richie, ecco dovrebbero bastare" "si signora, le do il resto" "No tienilo tu e grazie per la gentilezza" "quando vuole signora, grazie a lei e arrivederci" "ciao Richie"

Le borse vennero portate in cucina e Maura cominciò a disfarle, Jane la fissava " qualcosa che trova interessante detective?" "si dottoressa, tutta questa spesa e non l'ho mai vista cucinare" "avevo una signora che veniva quattro volte la settimana a pulire e mi preparava qualcosa da mangiare, ma dopo questo trambusto si è licenziata, ha due bambini piccoli ed era spaventata" "capisco, sa cucinare dottoressa?" "non molto a dire il vero, ma ho preso le birre, ho immaginato che fossero gradite" Maura aveva un'espressione dolce e leggera, così diversa da quella avuta nel camerino, ma comunque conturbante "grazie forse ne berrò una dopo cena, cerco di non bere in servizio e con lei sono sempre in servizio" Jane mantenne l'atteggiamento distaccato e professionale "capisco, tenterò di cucinare qualcosa per noi, ci sono delle preferenze o delle allergia di cui dovrei essere informata?" ma Jane non resistette a tanta dolcezza innata "se mi permette mi cambio i vestiti e cucinerò io, mia madre mi ha insegnato qualche ricetta che sono certa gradirà" "oh, beh allora... molto bene Jane, sarà divertente, finisco di riordinare i nuovi acquisti nel mio armadio e poi ….. sarò tutta tua per cena"

Un nuovo cambio di umore ed atteggiamento, Maura la confondeva continuamente.

Quando era scesa per ritirare la spesa aveva avuto un atteggiamento leggero e spontaneo e non solo con il fattorino, aveva parlato con dolcezza e tranquillità, ma dopo un attimo era riapparsa la predatrice. Jane si rese conto che si sentiva fortemente attratta da entrambi questo lati, ineluttabilmente.

Nessuno aveva mai cucinato per Maura, nessuno dei suoi partner sessuali, neanche sua madre, solo le governati, era una bella sensazione.

Quando scese la vide indaffarata ai fornelli, con un pantalone della tuta nero morbido che le ricadeva sui fianchi in modo molto sexy ed una maglietta con su scritto Boston Red Sox, immaginò essere una squadra sportiva di qualche genere, vide Jane con un'espressione serena e sorridere, per la prima volta sembrava a suo agio.

"il profumo è ottimo Jane" "spero lo sia anche il gusto" "oh ne sono certa Jane" "è quasi pronto."

_Gesù quando mi chiama Jane, forse è meglio il fastidioso detective che il sensuale Jane, mi sento sciogliere ogni volta che mi chiama così!_

La pasta al salmone e un'insalata ricca con vino bianco freddo erano sulla tavola, la musica in sottofondo che mise Maura creò una bella atmosfera.

"allora Jane perché non mi racconti della tua vita a New York" _scommetto che vuole sapere della mia vita privata_

"credevo che fosse una donna diretta dottoressa, perché non mi fa la domanda che realmente vuole farmi"

"mi sembra giusto, voglio sapere perché sei stata sospesa a tempo indeterminato" _beh meno personale di quello che mi aspettavo_

" la sospensione è per almeno sei mesi, ma stanno valutando ancora il mio caso perché ho fatto ricorso"

"per quale motivo?"

"credevo di proteggere una persona e ho picchiato l'uomo sbagliato che ha fatto leva per darmi una punizione esemplare, parole sue non mie!"

"era la tua ragazza?" _ah lo sapevo ecco la domanda che voleva farmi_

" si, credevo ci fosse qualcosa tra noi, poi l'ho trovata sotto di lui che gridava, l'ho colpito un paio di volte e solo allora ho realizzato che lei era molto più che consenziente" _uh lo sapevo insicura e gelosa!_

"e lui era?"

"uno che vuole rimanere anonimo, è per questo che non è nel mio fascicolo, ho dovuto firmare un accordo si segretezza, è un tipo importante e sposato, se non fosse stato per questo probabilmente sarei stata licenziata" "e sarebbe così grave?" "si dottoressa! Fare il detective è il sogno della mia vita" "potresti comunque perdere tutto" "ho già perso tutto, di sicuro a New York ho la carriera bloccata, ecco perché sono qui" "una nuova opportunità di lavoro?" "un nuovo posto dove ripartire, dopo la sospensione, se finirà mai!"

Jane si alzò e cominciò a riordinare incupita. Come si era potuta aprire a questa donna così facilmente? Certo se aveva una nuova occasione era grazie a lei, o meglio a sua madre ma sentiva di essersi scoperta troppo per i suoi gusti.

"adesso è il suo turno dottoressa" "cosa vorresti sapere di me che già non sai?" "il rapporto con tua madre!" "oh detective è un argomento complesso" bevve l'ultimo sorso di vino rimasto nel bicchiere e poi lo posò nel lavandino "io ho detto molto di me, quid pro quod!" sorrise.

Maura fece una piccola smorfia poi cedette "sono grata ai miei genitori per avermi adottata, ma non mi sono mai sentita amata veramente, erano sempre distaccati e non capivo perché, mi dicevo che era perché non ero la loro vera figlia o perché non ero 'abbastanza', poi ho capito... Doyle" "tua madre ti ama" "sono la figlia di un boss mafioso" "mi è venuta a cercare fino a New York personalmente una settimana fa ed è stata molto insistente, ti ama è preoccupata per te, le madri non si capiscono facilmente" "sono stata sempre molto sola, e ho sempre chiesto poco, solo adesso che rischio la vita sembra interessata a me" "forse ha sempre rispettato le tue esigenze e le tue inclinazioni, potessi dirlo io!" disse abbozzando un sorriso "forse, ma sentirsi amati, credo che sia qualcos'altro" "dovresti conoscere la mia" disse Jane ironica "come è?" "oh ficcanaso fastidiosa invadente" "io ho sentito: interessata premurosa devota" "se lo dici tu!"

risero insieme in modo così spontaneo, sembrava tutto così naturale, il clima si distese.

Jane mise i piatti in lavastoviglie, mentre sorseggiavano una birra ed un bicchiere di vino, avviò il lavaggio delle stoviglie. Maura la osservo nel suo operato poi la fece girare di forza, Jane sorpresa fu obbligata ad appoggiarsi al mobile di cucina "dottoressa io non cred..." "Shsss" Maura le mise un dito sulla bocca. Jane si sentiva scossa "ti voglio adesso" "non possiamo" "e chi lo dice! tu lo vuoi lo so ed io ti voglio, voglio che tu sia mia"

Jane abbozzo un sorriso timido imbarazzato, il viso di Maura era così deciso e provocante, sentiva di non poter, voler tirarsi indietro; la dolcezza dei modi e del muoversi di questa donna contrastava con la reale forza e decisone che dimostrava di avere.

E quella sensazione che sentiva di familiarità, di innata confidenza ed intimità, che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

Maura prese Jane per mano e la portò con se nella camera che le aveva riservato, Jane la seguì lungo le scale, oltre la porta della stanza, in silenzio, si sentiva eccitata ed in balia degli eventi, incapace di ribellarsi. Maura si sentiva esaltata, voleva Jane come mai nessuno prima di all'ora.

* * *

><p><strong>si lo so vi lascio proprio così?! SI!<strong>

**vi aspettavate di più... non temete... vi sembra già troppo... non ci credo! review graditissimi!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok ci siamo... prima di tutto grazie ancora a tutti per seguirmi e per i commenti che mi spronano a lavorare ancora!_

_direi che è un capitolo abbastanza hot ^_*_

_spero di non turbare nessuno! Ricordo che in italic ci sono i pensieri delle ragazze, grazie ai quali scopriremo qualcosina in più! Maura è una dominatrice, ma Jane ha su di lei una grande influenza, come queste due cose convivranno? E Jane come vivrà questa nuova intimità?_

_Buona lettura _

* * *

><p>Maura si tolse la maglietta che indossava "dottoressa che stiamo facendo" "Maura, quando sono nuda chiamami Maura" "Maura io.." "non sei in servizio Jane, hai attivato i sistemi di sicurezza, adesso comando io, qui comando io" si abbassò i pantaloni, li fece cadere sino ai piedi poi uno dopo l'altro li sfilò dal fondo e li spinse di lato, rimanendo in intimo "spogliati Jane" Jane rimase immobile in mezzo alla stanza fissando la semi nudità di Maura "ho detto spogliati, Adesso!" Jane tolse la maglietta, sfilò i pantaloni "sei mai stata dominata?" "Cosa?" la sua espressione era scioccata "hai mai lasciato che qualcuno ti facesse godere, ma godere veramente?" "io... non..." "lo prenderò come un no, ma lo immaginavo, allora faremo con calma sdraiati sul letto e fidati di me"<p>

Maura si voltò " dove stai andando?" "torno subito, tu sdraiati"

Jane ubbidì, si sdraiò sul letto ed aspettò "_come può farmi questo effetto, che ci faccio seduta sul letto eccitata e seminuda, cosa sto combinando, ora mi alzo e me ne vado tutto questo è assurdo ed inappropriato, ora mi alzo e me ne vado, ora lo faccio_". Ovviamente non si mosse.

Maura entrò nel bagno, sospirò e si guardò in torno in cerca "_mi sento incantata, dalle sue gambe lunghe dalle sue mani, da quegli addominali e la sua voce oddio se non uscivo subito dalla stanza le sarei saltata addosso e non voglio, voglio godermi ogni istante, ogni sua espressione, voglio darle il piacere che nessuno le ha mai dato, voglio che desideri questo infinite volte, voglio che desideri me infinite volte_".

Uscì dal bagno con in mano la cintura dell'accappatoio, prese dal comò un telecomando, accese una musica in sottofondo, era una musica calda con una voce di donna sensuale, Jane la osservava, Maura si muoveva nella stanza sicura, dominante " stai tranquilla, sdraiati sul letto, sarà solo piacere quello che sentirai!" Jane addolcì l'espressione "ecco la mia gatta" "è così che mi vedi? Allora e tu cosa sei?" "dimmelo tu!" prese un attimo per riflettere, per riordinare i pensieri confusi " sembri un predatore, un bellissimo predatore" "mhmm sai ho una convinzione" cominciò a salire sul letto, arrampicandosi dal fondo " più una persona è dura e aggressiva nella vita di tutti i giorni più è docile a letto" "tu non sembri tanto docile nella vita di tutti giorni" Maura sorrise maliziosa "mentre chi è chiuso, schivo, a letto può diventare veramente selvaggio" "oh Gesù".

Maura era arrivata all'altezza dell'inguine di Jane, con il naso sfiorò le mutandine annusando l'eccitazione di Jane "oh Gesù non.." "Shss, non parlare" sorpresa Jane del tono minaccioso tacque eccitata.

Maura salì ancora, accarezzando con le labbra, lievemente, gli addominali di Jane facendola rabbrividire "hai una muscolatura da togliere il fiato".

Raggiunse lentamente il seno lasciando una scia di brividi ed umidità. A cavalcioni su Jane Maura si alzò imperiosa, la fece alzare quanto bastava per toglierle il reggiseno "oh il tuo seno sodo mhmmm" si abbassò e ne prese uno in bocca, Jane gemette, Maura la prese per le mani e le portò sopra la testa "fidati di me, lasciati andare al mio gioco proverai molto piacere" "Cosa stai..." "Shsss non puoi parlare, ti concedo solo i gemiti, nessuna parola nessuna asserzione, nessuna imprecazione parlerai solo se ti verrà richiesto o subirai una punizione" "una punizione?" "non scherzo Jane stai zitta!"

il tono di Maura era arrogante prepotente, lo sguardo cupo eccitato minaccioso. Prese la cintura dell'accappatoio e la legò ai polsi di Jane e poi alla sponda del letto "vedrai se fai la brava sarà bellissimo" "e se non la faccio?" disse quasi timorosa "per me sarà stupendo, per te un po' meno"

Jane si spaventò a questa poco velata minaccia, strattonò i polsi nel tentativo di liberarsi ovviamente invano "non li puoi sciogliere, sono brava a fare i nodi, ti ripeto che non hai niente da temere, mi piace dominare non sono una sadica, non godo a far male alle persone, godo nel dominarle, e adesso mio affascinate detective tu mi appartieni, sono io al comando e per aver parlato senza permesso subirai la dovuta punizione"

Maura fece il suo percorso a ritroso, si spostò dall'orecchio di Jane dove aveva sussurrato la sua minaccia e dopo averlo appena succhiato, scese lungo il collo, Jane ansimava, Maura giunse sui seni, mentre ne succhiava uno, con la mano stuzzicava l'altro, Jane cominciò a gemere, Maura si alzò nuovamente sopra Jane, si sfilò il reggiseno visibilmente costoso scoprendo il prosperoso seno, si sdraiò sulla bruna, ora i loro seni erano a contatto, capezzoli duri che si toccavano, Maura cominciava ad avere il respiro affannoso, scese ancora, baciando l'addome, con gli indici agganciò le mutandine di Jane che alzò il sedere per facilitare Maura nel toglierli "brava la mia gatta"

Ora Maura era ai pedi del letto, Jane nuda e legata "oh che spettacolo che sei, apri le gambe per me, fammi vedere" Jane eseguì tremante, chiudendo gli occhi, spostando il viso, si sentiva così timida "piega le ginocchia, non vergognarti sei così bella, ti trovo irresistibile... Guardami Jane!"

Jane aprì gli occhi di scatto all'ordine ricevuto, gambe aperte ginocchia piegate, completamente esposta, guardò negli occhi verde scuro della sua predatrice che cominciò a togliersi l'ultimo capo rimasto "ora siamo pari non trovi gatta?"

Maura ricominciò la salita sul letto "rispondimi!" "si Maura!" la sua voce uscì dal profondo, Maura l'accolse come una carezza

La bionda iniziò a baciarle le lunghe gambe partendo dai piedi, lentamente, accarezzandola, Jane si contorceva, la sua eccitazione era fortissima aveva bisogno di essere toccata aveva bisogno di sollievo "lo so gatta, dopo tutta la tensione sessuale, lo so cosa vuoi, ma devi essere paziente, ne varrà la pena"

Giunta con i baci sulle cosce mise le mani sulle ginocchia e spalancò le gambe di Jane che alzò il bacino in segno di necessità. Questa volta Maura accolse la disperazione dei gesti e dei mugolii e con l'indice fece un primo passaggio sul clitoride di Jane "ahahaa!" poi giocò con il suo ingresso "senti come sei bagnata Jane, mi vuoi? Rispondimi!" "si Maura si ti viglio non ce la faccio più" Maura sorrise alla veemenza di questa risposta poi affondò due dita dentro l'invitante umidità e cominciò a muoversi dentro e fuori lentamente, Jane gridava, ansimava e alzava il bacino " vorresti di più eh?" "mhmmm" "oh la mia gatta è brava, miagola di piacere, stai godendo Jane? Rispondimi" "siii" "si cosa" le dita aumentarono il ritmo dentro e fuori dentro e fuori "si godo, godo Maura siiii" il ritmo si fece più serrato, Maura la guardava godere, le sue espressioni, la sua bocca, il suo seno che si muoveva sotto i suoi colpi, i gemiti erano oramai grida profonde, Jane stava per venire quando Maura si fermò.

Jane si dibatté, smuovendo la corda che la legava al letto muovendo il bacino verso Maura pregando per il suo ritorno "ecco la tua punizione gatta, verrai quando lo vorrò io"

Jane piagnucolò _non può farmi questo sto impazzendo stavo venendo, Gesù, non ce la faccio _

"rispondi, hai avuto molte amanti Jane?" _che razza di domanda le sembra il momento?_ " non so, alcune" "quante" "oddio adesso non lo so meno di dieci, sette, in tutto sette" "mhmmm e uomini?" "ohoo uno solo uno e no non mi è piaciuto molto va bene? Possiamo per favore parlarne dopo?" "sei impaziente gatta! Voglio sapere se hai mai leccato una donna standole sotto" "come? Si si certo che l'ho fatto" "molto bene allora, se hai difficoltà, visto che hai i polsi legati devi battere tre volte le mani, come un applauso hai capito?" "si credo di si!" "tre volte ed io mi alzerò, ricordatelo Jane è per la tua sicurezza!" Jane annuì convintamente

Maura salì sopra Jane, al primo contatto tra lingua e clitoride entrambe le donne emisero un gemito, Maura aiutò Jane aprendo la sua intimità per renderla accessibile, Jane cominciò a leccare e succhiare "oh si gatta, si che sai come si faaaah"

Jane emetteva suoni gutturali sensuali e profondi Maura gemeva tenendosi alla testata del letto, inarcava la schiena ed aiutava Jane tenendo le sue grandi labbra aperte. La lingua di Jane era inarrestabile ed anche se cominciava a sentire i primi crampi non si sarebbe mai fermata finché Maura fosse rimasta seduta sopra di lei.

Il piacere di Maura era in crescita esponenziale, cominciò a muovere il bacino per aumentare l'attrito strinse più forte la sponda del letto finché emise un grido prolungato e venne con spasmi di piacere.

Maura si spostò lievemente, per permettere a Jane di respirare più facilmente entrambe avevano il battito a mille ed il respiro affannoso. Jane cominciò a muovere lievemente il bacino, il suo bisogno di un orgasmo non era mai stato così forte

"oh gatta sei stata così brava che verrai premiata, stai bene?" indicò le vie respiratorie "Rispondi!" "si mai stata meglio, hai un sapore buonissimo" disse in modo veramente erotico "mhmm ora assaggiamo il tuo!"

Maura si stese sul letto e con la faccia tra le gambe di Jane cominciò ad assaporarla, passò la lingua lungo tutta la sua intimità, dall'ingresso fino al clitoride, assaporando ogni goccia di eccitazione,"sei buonissima gatta, non smetterei di mangiarti" Jane mugolò di piacere, Maura ripeté l'operazione una due tre volte, poi cominciò a stuzzicare solo il clitoride, Jane gemeva forte, Maura inserì due dita e cominciò un movimento appassionato, prepotente dentro Jane che dopo pochi colpi gridò tutto il suo godimento e venne mugolando e ansimando.

Ma Maura non si fermò, dopo aver rallentato il ritmo per concedere a Jane di godere del suo orgasmo ricominciò un movimento ritmico con le dita dentro Jane "oh non ho ancora finito con te, ti meriti di godere ancora, ti farò venire ancora" Jane alzò la testa sorpresa dalle dichiarazioni della sua amante, guardò Maura, occhi negli occhi, ancora affamati ancora pieni di passione, luminosi, poi lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino sotto di lei e si lasciò andare. Ricominciò a gemere

Maura continuava a penetrarla, questa volta con tre dita, il desiderio di Jane aumentò vorticosamente in pochi istanti, nuovamente tutto il suo corpo era pervaso dal piacere, si sentì afferrare i seni uno con la bocca vorace di Maura, l'altro con le dita che stuzzicavano e tiravano il suo capezzolo, sentì una scossa che dai suoi capezzoli arrivava dritta al centro del suo corpo, dove il suo clitoride gonfio scintillava, in poco tempo raggiunse nuovamente l'orgasmo, sempre legata sempre dominata da Maura e dalla passione.

"Dio Jane sei di una bellezza che continua a sconvolgermi, sei bellissima durante l'orgasmo, ti voglio vedere ancora!" "cosa?" riuscì a dire con un filo di voce tra i profondi sospiri che faceva per recuperare fiato.

"Shsss non rovinare tutto proprio ora, voglio venire con te"

Maura leccò l'orgasmo di Jane, il suo clitoride non era mai stato così sensibile, poi Maura spostò la lunga gamba destra di Jane e appoggio il suo intimo eccitato sul quello della mora e cominciò a sfregarlo. Dopo un po' di movimento entrambe le donne godevano del reciproco contatto, Maura si abbasso su Jane e la baciò profondamente, le lingue si intrecciarono, le labbra si succhiarono e poi Jane sentì le sue braccia libere e leggere, la cintura che la legava era stata sciolta, subito afferrò la testa di Maura per mantenerla nel bacio, poi scese sui fianchi di Maura ed aumentò il ritmo che le univa, aiutandola nel movimento.

"Jane so che ti piace, ohoo Dimmelo!" " Maura cazzo sei fantastica, ohoo siii è magnifico, dimmi che godi anche tu ti prego" il ritmo aumentò "si Jane siii... ohoooo" "dimmelo ancora Maura ti prego" "godo Jane godo ohoo sto venendo, vieni con me vieni con meeeh"

Jane accontentò un'altra volta la sua dominatrice, stringendola forte, in un abbraccio, affondando nei suoi seni, baciandoli succhiandoli e venne per la terza volta consecutiva.

Crollò sul letto completamente esausta, Maura cadde sopra di lei, in un abbraccio sudato e avvolgente, le respirazioni affannose risuonavano nella stanza come un unico suono, la musica taceva, nessuna delle due sapeva da quanto.

"Maura è stato... non lo avevo mai fatto così io..." "ti fanno male i polsi?" "no credo di no, ho solo un po' le braccia intorpidite" "aspetta ti aiuto"

Maura si alzò, massaggio le braccia di Jane per aiutarla a ritrovare la giusta circolazione "mi stai fissando Jane" "sei bellissima" "grazie" rispose seriosa "qualcosa non va Maura? Stai bene?" "si Jane, mai stata meglio" "davvero?" chiese con un moto di orgoglio, "non mento mai Jane, adesso è meglio se dormiamo, domani ho un difficile intervento"

Maura si sedette sul bordo del letto "si certo, ma non rimani con me stanotte?" "no Jane" "perché?" "non dormo mai con... preferisco dormire da sola, buona notte"

Maura si alzò dal letto raccolse i sui indumenti e chiuse la porta lasciando Jane nuda ed incredula nel suo letto.

_Che cavolo è appena successo? Non dormo mai con chi? Come mi definisce? Cosa sono per lei quando siamo in camera? Sottomessa? È così che mi vede dentro ad un letto? O mi vede sempre così! Credevo ci fosse qualcosa tra di noi, perché mi ha lasciato come una... Merda che sciocca che sono! Ci conosciamo da tre giorni cosa mi aspettavo? Cosa credevo ci fosse tra di noi? Mi sono resa ridicola abbastanza, domani chiudiamo questa assurda faccenda. O no!_

_No non potevi dormire con lei, le regole sono regole, si è stato favoloso, si lo so anche baciare è una regola che hai infranto, proprio per quello dormire no Mai, sei tu che domini non lei... non sei fuggita hai solo fatto quello che dovevi...e quell'abbraccio durante l'orgasmo, porca miseria se è stato straordinario, ma che ti sta succedendo? Tu hai ammaliato lei o lei ha ammaliato te?! Hai fatto bene ad andartene, Brava! Devi rispettare le regole, da ora in poi niente più eccezioni. O no!_

* * *

><p><em>si lo so molte delle domande che ho posto all'inizio, se non tutte! aspettano ancora una risposta... le avrete in seguito ovviamente<em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Eccomi di ritorno, qualcuno potrebbe dire che sono in ritardo, ma prometto solo che mi impegno per un capitolo a settimana, anche se ne sto praticamente pubblicando due! Faccio del mio meglio ^_*_

_dopo una notte difficile, come saranno al mattino le nostre ragazze? Come affronteranno quello che è successo tra loro?_

_Jane ovviamente ha un piano... la professionalità prima di tutto, ma riuscirà a convincere Maura e se stessa?_

_come sempre "non mi appartengono è solo per divertimento non ci guadagno..."_

_siete avvertiti come sempre per i contenuti M che nessuno si offenda... vi ricordo cosa state leggendo... divertitevi ^_^_

_Buona lettura!_

* * *

><p>L'odore di uova e bacon si sentiva fin dalle scale, e c'erano anche le frittelle? Maura scese la piccola rampa in vestaglia blu scura, entrando in cucina Jane ai fornelli stava cucinando frittelle.<p>

_Che spettacolo, sta preparando la colazione, prima la cena ora la colazione, questa donna mi incanta e sorprende, non deve avere idea di quanto è sexy in questo momento e quei capelli selvaggi_ "buon giorno detective" " n' giorno" replicò freddamente Jane senza neanche voltarsi "che buon profumino, cosa hai preparato?! Accidenti quanta roba!".

Senza ancora guardarla Jane tirò fuori dal forno un piatto con uova e bacon e lo posizionò sul piano della cucina, poi tolse dalla pentola l'ultima frittella ed il piatto con la pila di pancake fu messo a fianco del primo "non so bene cosa preferisci, mangia quello che vuoi" "sono a forma di coniglio?" "si-_trattenne un sorriso_-mia madre mi ha insegnato così!" "qual'è il problema questa mattina?" "nessuno!" "non mi hai ancora guardato perché non mi dici cosa c'è che non va?"

Jane si voltò con aria infuriata, si sfilò il grembiule che indossava e si mise una mano sul fianco, fu sorpresa di se stessa, fortuna che nessuno poteva vederla così simile a sua madre, aveva cucinato in preda alla frustrazione ed ora la sua postura era esattamente quella di sua madre ogni volta che era infuriata, ma era così arrabbiata e tutto le venne sorprendentemente naturale. Aggiungendo irritazione ad irritazione.

"vedo che sei arrabbiata?! qual'è il motivo?" "qual'è il... senti facciamo che non deve più ripetersi ok!? è inaccettabile ed è stato poco professionale da parte mia!" "shss!" "non posso parlare?" disse infuriata "certo che puoi parlare non intendevo in assolut... è questo il motivo? Il silenzio durante il sesso?" "Cosa Noo? Questa situazione è...Perché non sei rimasta, credevo che fosse stato bello, voglio dire per entrambe" adesso era imbarazzata e gesticolava nervosamente, _veramente Jane! Ti vuoi rendere ancora più ridicola? contieniti_.

"Lo è stato ma dormo sempre da sola dopo" "seriamente?" Maura annuì mentre cominciò a masticare un pezzo di bacon abbrustolito che rubò dal piatto con ostentata tranquillità "ma come fai a... accidenti ma per chi mi hai preso Maura" la bionda fissò Jane in malo modo "oh non posso chiamarti Maura giusto? Lo posso fare solo quando sei nuda o in camera o mentre mi Scopi Giusto?" "ho commesso un errore, dovevo spiegarti le regole prima, mi dispiace" disse mantenendo la calma "regole? no sai cosa? chiudiamola qui è meglio! Regole?" "si! Questa colazione è favolosa e adoro i coniglietti!" l'espressione di Maura era il ritratto della dolcezza pura "donna mi farai impazzire, le regole per favore" "ok, molto semplicemente,-_disse con tono pacato e calmo_- avresti dovuto firmare un contratto di riservatezza, ma lo hai fatto per lavorare con me quindi sapevo di essere tutelata, ma scioccamente non ho riflettuto alla mancanza di appendice riguardanti le regole del dominio"

_regole di dominio contratto di riservatezza? Ma di cosa sta parlando!_

" l'accordo prevede che i sottomessi accettino il mio dominio assoluto durante i rapporti, chiaramente posso disporre di loro come meglio credo e in fase di contratto si decidono se ci sono dei limiti in modo da non avere problemi durante l'atto" "limiti?" " bende, bavagli, manette, corde, alcune lasciano inevitabilmente dei segni, anche come farsi legare può avere i suoi limiti, solo i polsi, le braccia le gambe, e le possibili punizioni, privazione dell'orgasmo, soffocamento, umiliazioni" "uh aspetta, soffocamento, umiliazioni?" "come ti ho detto non provo piacere a infliggere dolore fisico, il soffocamento è parziale, ovviamente, e le umiliazioni, quelle dipendono dal soggetto, si stabiliscono insieme" "quindi ogni volta che incontri qualcuno devi fare tutto questo contratto?" "non ho rapporti occasionali detective, cerco sottomessi esperti, sanno cosa vogliono e di solito l'accordo dura dei mesi, a seconda di quanto ci divertiamo insieme" "aspetta aspetta, dottoressa, ti aspetti che io sia la tua sottomessa finché... no aspetta, io non sono così!" "tu sei stata straordinaria ieri sera, hai una predisposizione quasi naturale, lo avevo subito capito, era la prima volta giusto?" "no, cioè si, ma non voglio un contratto quando entro in intimità, con... stanotte non sembrava una cosa come descrivi adesso però!" _cavolo sto farfugliando come una ragazzina_

"era la tua prima volta, ci sono andata piano, con cautela e mi scuso per non aver rispettato tutte le mie regole" "altre regole?" Maura annuì "era la tua prima volta e ho fatto un po' di eccezioni, di solito non bacio sulla bocca, evito gli abbracci e non permetto di parlare durante l'orgasmo" Jane rimase immobile per un attimo, si fermò a riflettere, voleva chiudere questa storia ma la sua deduzione da detective si attivò, Maura la osservò, la sua espressione seria e composta, lo sguardo attento sempre più sexy. "E' stato stupendo ieri sera e lo è stato anche per te, e non perché eri la mia dominatrice, cioè si anche per quello, ma non mi importa quello che dici, non hai fatto eccezioni perché era la mia prima volta, lo hai fatto perché lo volevi tu! Mi hai baciato perché volevi baciarmi e mi hai slegato perché volevi che ti stringessi e le parole oh dottoressa le volevi sentire mentre venivi tra le mie braccia e questo lo so!"

_accidenti è proprio un bravo detective devo cercare di ristabilire lo status quo _

Maura si alzò con il suo sguardo predatore si avvicinò a Jane che deglutì e si sentì vacillare " così ti è piaciuto farti dominare?" "non è questo il punto" ora erano a pochi centimetri di distanza "si che questo è il punto, riproveremo e poi deciderai" "non è il caso, dovremmo dimenticare e rimanere sul professionale" "ti è piaciuto Jane ed ho ancora tante cose da farti scoprire che ti piaceranno, Dio eri bellissima" il tono sensuale di Maura e il suo sguardo fecero fremere Jane che decisamente andò in confusione, il desiderio di Maura la irretì e dimenticò il suo piano per allontanarla così dalla sua bocca uscì l'unica cosa che in quel momento voleva " e tu mi bacerai ancora" "no non accadrà" disse imperiosa ma Jane la prese inaspettatamente, la strinse forte e la baciò, Maura si divincolò quasi immediatamente, la schiaffeggiò forte lasciando Jane frastornata e con la guancia rossa, immediatamente dopo lo schiaffo Maura prese la bruna per la maglietta tirandola a se e la baciò con passione, Jane la strinse.

Maura si perse nei suoi capelli, la teneva, comandava il bacio, ma era sensuale passionale intimo incredibilmente eccitante. Jane la stringeva a se sentendo il loro corpi a contatto, sentiva il suo profumo inebriarla. Le lingue erano intrecciate, le labbra gonfie venivano succhiate, era proprio tutto quello che un bacio deve essere.

_Sapevo che mi voleva, lo so che vuole molto di più di quello che dice._

_Cosa mi sta facendo questa donna, come bacia bene! devo interromperlo qui_

"ho una camera, fatta apposta per il dominio" disse a fior di labbra "una camera?" rispose Jane trafelata e sconvolta "vieni ti mostro"

Maura uscì dalla cucina con Jane per mano procedendo in direzione delle camere da letto, Jane era sconvolta,_ una camera segreta? E come mai non l'ho vista alla prima ispezione della casa? e che bacio Gesù a che schiaffo ho la guancia che mi frizza_

Finite le scale ed entrate di conseguenza nel corridoi del reparto notte Maura si voltò "ho dovuto tenerla nascosta, nessuno la conosce, neanche le collaboratrici che hanno fatto le pulizie, ovviamente solo chi l'ha usata ne è a conoscenza, ma sono obbligati dalla riservatezza" "come hai fatto?" "vedrai!"

Jane entrò in camera di Maura tenendosi ancora per mano, il letto già rifatto, la finestra aperta che lasciava entrare l'aria fresca, poi Maura lasciò la presa, aprì il cassetto del comodino e prese una chiave, dopo entrò nella cabina armadio, Jane la seguiva.

All'interno della immensa cabina armadio dietro quello che sembrava uno specchio si nascondeva in realtà una porta, aperta la quale c'era una scala a chiocciola che portava in mansarda "accidenti non ero a conoscenza della mansarda!" "nessuno lo sa, i costruttori hanno seguito le mie richieste di tenerla nascosta"

Salirono le scale, una piccola botola chiusa a chiave, a Jane sembrava di essere stata catapultata in un film di spionaggio, e la cosa le piaceva veramente tanto

entrate finalmente in mansarda la luce si accese e a Jane si aprì un mondo sconvolgente e sorprendentemente eccitante

la stanza rossa con al centro un letto enorme con lenzuola nere in seta, un divanetto in pelle rosso, un cassettone antico e ganci e funi e fuolard e manette di vario genere, nessuna finestra "sei sconvolta?" "non... quanto avrei creduto"

Jane si guardò intorno, osservò senza toccare niente, Maura aveva un aspetto ancora più predatorio dentro la camera, ed il modo in cui la guardava la faceva sentire... bella, desiderata! "mi dispiace doverlo dire ma dobbiamo andare, ho un'importante operazione oggi e dobbiamo uscire da qui altrimenti non so se riuscirò a trattenermi" "cosa c'è nel cassettone?" "sex toys di vario genere alcune manette e nel' ultimo anche alcune lingerie che mi piace vedere indossare"

Jane era immobile estasiata incredibilmente eccitata, stupita di se stessa e dell'effetto che questa donna e la sua stanza segreta le stava facendo: sesso dominante, contratti e stanze segrete. Maura la osservò, Jane era intimidita ma non sconvolta, incuriosita senza dubbio. Maura prese la mano a Jane che sentì un enorme brivido lungo tutto il corpo, con fatica riuscì ad evitare che si notasse la scossa che l'aveva pervasa "andiamo Jane ne parleremo stasera con più calma" si lasciò trascinare fuori da quel mondo.

I buoni propositi di professionalità di Jane? Decisamente fallimentari.

Finalmente in macchina Jane sentiva che stava riconquistando la sua compostezza, Maura sembrava impassibile, con la sua bella e dolce espressione, una gonna a tubino chiara ed una camicetta azzurra aderente molto sexy, cercò di non guardala troppo, si concentrò sulla guida

"abbiamo bisogno di una persona che si occupi della casa, qualcuno di fidato" "non so a chi chiedere Detective" "potrei occuparmene io, cercherò qualcuno di sicuro, dobbiamo stare attenti" "mi fido del tuo giudizio, ma 'vorrei' avere l'ultima parola a riguardo" "lo immaginavo dottoressa" un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di entrambe le donne, poi Jane si fece seria all'improvviso "cosa succede detective?" "credo che ci stiano seguendo" "sicura?" "NO ho detto credo, adesso silenzio!" Maura rimase sbalordita del tono di Jane, Jane attivò una chiamata "Korsak ciao sono Jane... direi di no...non sono sicura ma credo ci stiano seguendo... ti do la targa parziale 1 Eco Charly Go, non sono riuscita a leggerla tutta... quattro macchine dietro, un SUV nero vetri scuri americano, cerco di seminarlo ok a dopo" "allora ci sta seguendo" "tieniti forte adesso lo scopriremo"

la macchina accelerò bruscamente, Maura si tenne al bracciolo della portiera il cuore batteva forte, aveva paura. La macchina sterzò bruscamente sulla destra, le gomme stridevano "ci seguono?" "si ci stanno dietro" "oddio" "ci sono io tranquilla Maura" la voce profonda e tranquillizzante di Jane invase le orecchie di Maura. A grande velocità imboccarono la superstrada, Jane faceva lo slalom tra le macchine, sorpassi sulla destra sulla sinistra, sterzate brusche alcune frenate al limite, per le quali Maura pensò al peggio, poi corsia di emergenza a quasi 180 km\h e con uno scarto brusco Jane imboccò l'uscita, incrocio a destra incrocio a sinistra di nuovo a destra e poi dentro ad un parcheggio coperto, una, due, tre rampe sotterranee e poi un parcheggio libero tra due furgoni. Il motore si spense.

Maura rimase immobile la mano che stringeva forte il bracciolo della portiera, le nocche quasi bianche fiato corto, Jane stringeva il volante con entrambe le mani, rimase ferma ma con gli occhi controllava gli specchietti, udito allerta per i rumori "li abbiamo seminati dottoressa siamo al sicuro" . Maura non si mosse. "possiamo rilassarci, siamo al sicuro" Maura non si mosse "Maura stai bene?" si girò verso di lei le mise una mano sulla gambe, Maura sussultò "ehi sono io, rilassati sei al sicuro" "sei mancina vero?" "come? Si io sono mancina!"

Maura prese la mano che Jane le teneva sulla gamba, la passò sotto la gonna "scopami" "Maura che stai dicendo" "sono scossa, spaventata, i livelli di adrenalina alle stelle, e tu sei stata...scopami toglimi le mutandine e scopami adesso Jane" "siamo in un parcheggio!" "FALLO!" il tono perentorio di Maura colpì Jane in un modo inaspettato, un flash di ricordi della serata passata, si sentì eccitata "è un ordine diretto della mia dominatrice?" Jane parlò con tono caldo "si Jane non me lo far ripetere" _cavolo sto facendo di nuovo questo gioco!_

Jane infilò la mano sotto la gonna, afferrò gli slip che Maura indossava sentendone l'umidità, facendoli scorrere sulle cosce, poi lungo le gambe, Maura la aiutò a sfilarle dai piedi, le raccolse e se le mise nella tasca interna della giacca del suo completo nero, poi accarezzò lentamente la coscia avvicinandosi al centro eccitato di Maura, che a gambe aperte sospirava con gli occhi chiusi

"cosa vuoi che faccia" "scopami con le tue dita, come sono certa sai fare... adesso Jane" disse le ultime parole guardandola negli occhi lussuriosa e con prepotenza, a Jane questo bastò, con un gesto rotatorio inserì due dita nella grande umidità di Maura emettendo un ohoo di piacevole sorpresa nel trovarla così pronta ed eccitata "mioddio Jane sii" Maura fece scorrere ancora di più la sua gonna verso l'alto per poter aprire maggiormente le gambe e dare a Jane maggior accesso. Jane ne approfitto ed inserì un terzo dito dentro. "mhmm ohoo sii!"

Nella grande umidità di Maura Jane cominciò a muoversi con un ritmo incalzante, Maura ansimando si sganciò alcuni bottoni della camicia, mostrando il seno strizzato dentro un bellissimo reggiseno, il detective si abbasso subito e cominciò a baciarlo, Maura le diede maggior accesso ruotando verso la sua amante.

Il ritmo aumentava e Maura ansimava sempre di più, e i gemiti si fecero più intensi "si Jane così, oh si li proprio lì" Maura teneva una mano sulla nuca di Jane stringendola a se, Jane stava succhiando un capezzolo che era riuscita a liberare. Le dita si muovevano dentro e fuori dentro e fuori ritmicamente, poi Jane salì leccando e baciando il collo di Maura, le labbra, Jane non fu sorpresa che Maura ricambiasse con passione il bacio, succhiò il suo labbro inferiore, lo mordicchiò, Maura la teneva stretta, muoveva il bacino avida di piacere, poi Jane con il pollice cominciò a ruotare sul clitoride gonfio dando maggiore godimento, le dita si muovevano frenetiche dentro e fuori, il pollice lavorava sapientemente, continuarono a baciarsi, a respirarsi sulle labbra, poi Maura gridò fuori tutto il suo orgasmo.

"aspetta, non ti muovere, lasciami fare" intimò tra i sospiri, Jane respirava sul collo di Maura "Mhmmm sei stata...mhmm …. magnifico, mi sento meglio" Jane non fu troppo sorpresa di sentire un tentativo di distacco da parte di Maura che mosse il bacino e poi prese il polso di Jane e lo tirò via lentamente, Jane sfilò le dita e le diede un bacio dolce sul collo per riavvicinarla emotivamente "posso riavere le mutandine?" Maura sorrideva dolcemente "se sono obbligata!" "no non lo sei" "oh bene, allora le tengo io dottoressa!" "molto bene detective, allora possiamo andare adesso? Credo di essere in ritardo!" "si andiamo!" "è sicuro adesso vero?" "si credo che abbiamo smosso parecchio le strade, avverto Korsak che siamo a posto, vedrai che vedremo diverse pattuglie sulla strada, non rischieranno adesso"

Maura si sistemò il reggiseno, Jane accese il motore, mentre Maura stava agganciando i bottoni della camicetta Jane si piegò su di lei e le rubò con dolcezza un altro bacio che ricambiò "sembri più rilassata adesso" "si lo sono decisamente il sesso ha questo effetto" Jane sorrise, Maura ricambiò il sorriso con dolcezza

"credo che possiamo fare un accordo" la macchina uscì dal parcheggio "di che genere detective?" "sono disposta a provare il tuo... insomma a farmi dominare se posso baciarti" "baciarmi?" "beh lo stiamo già facendo, voglio solo, ho bisogno di sentirti dire che ti piace e che vuoi farlo anche tu" "benissimo detective, ci possiamo baciare" Jane la fissò, aspettando il seguito "perché mi piace come mi baci, uhuu dovevi essere brava ad ottenere confessioni " risero "si non sono male direi"

_Lo vuole e lo ha ammesso, mi fa sentire così bene accidenti!_

"e piace anche a me come baci"

_Le ho solo concesso i baci, che sarà mai, mi fa sentire così bene accidenti!_

Il SUV di Maura era ora in mezzo al traffico, Jane guidava facendo molta attenzione intorno a se.

Jane non sapeva esattamente cosa era successo, ma le reazioni di Maura ai suoi baci alle sue tenerezze erano intense e consenzienti, mostrava interesse più di quello che sembrava voler palesare.

Maura sapeva che stava concedendo a Jane molto più che agli altri e non solo nell'agire, le stava dando molto di se stessa, questo la turbava, non riusciva a capire come il suo detective fosse riuscita a coinvolgerla così tanto in così poco tempo.

Jane cominciò a parlare con Maura per distrarla, così che non pensasse al SUV che li aveva seguiti in precedenza. Si era visibilmente rilassata, ma di certo era ancora un po' scossa, così le chiese le caratteristiche che doveva avere la persona adatta ad occuparsi delle faccende domestiche, in modo da trovare una persona consona.

Ovviamente le caratteristiche erano numerose e dettagliate.

Si erano molto allontanate dalla loro destinazione e rispettando i limiti di velocità il percorso da fare per tornare richiedeva tempo anche a causa del traffico "Jane cosa stai facendo?" "guido, cosa faccio?"

Jane teneva il volante con la mano destra mentre la sinistra era con il gomito appoggiato sullo sportello nella sporgenza del finestrino, mentre il pollice sosteneva il mento e l'indice ed il medio si appoggiavano tra le labbra ed il naso "mi stai odorando?" "cosa?" cercò di fingere ignoranza "stai respirando sulle dita, stai annusando il mio orgasmo. Sulle tue dita!" Jane arrossi "ehm eh" farfugliò "Jane?" Maura aveva un'espressione così dolce che Jane si sentì il cuore scoppiare "hai un odore rilassante e buonissimo, credo che lo farò tutto il giorno" "smettila di annusarmi!" "ehi le dita sono le mie" "si ma l'odore è mio" "oh si e inizialmente non c'era solo l'odore dottoressa!" Maura scosse la testa disapprovando "questo perché le secrezioni sono state assorbite dall'epidermide dovresti lavarti le mani arrivate in ospedale, sarebbe più igenico" "niente di te potrebbe disgustarmi sopratutto questo e poi così potrò sentirti anche quando non ci sei!" e tirò su con il naso inalando il profumo di sesso sulle sue dita "sei incredibile" "grazie dottoressa, lo sei anche tu"

Arrivarono al parcheggio dell'ospedale "tieni Jane è un disinfettante per le mani" Maura mostrò il flaconcino che tirò fuori dalla borsa "non credo Dottoressa che lo userò!" la fissò un attimo poi sorridendo le disse "ah sarà divertente quando i miei colleghi mi vedranno senza biancheria!" Jane la guardò, Maura aveva il viso disteso ma era seria "sai quando mi cambio e mi metto il completo per la sala operatoria!" Jane in silenzio sfilò l'indumento dalla tasca e glielo passo sbuffando, Maura riprese la sa biancheria e spruzzò un po' del disinfettante sul palmo della mano di Jane.

Maura si sentì soddisfatta, aveva ottenuto con astuzia un po' di controllo, ma in un modo nuovo.

* * *

><p><em>forse potreste pensare che è tutto ok? vi sbagliate... <em>

_grazie per i commenti vecchi e nuovi... significano molto..._


	7. Chapter 7

_ed eccoci ad un nuovo appuntamento con le nostre Sfumature!_

_come affronteranno il post inseguimento? Jane come gestirà il problema è Maura?_

non credo di deludervi se dico che anche questo capitolo è... hot^_*

* * *

><p>Mentre Maura era in sala operatoria Jane chiamò nuovamente Korsak per scoprire che la targa parziale non aveva portato a nessun SUV nero, ma che potrebbe appartenere ad una auto rubata tre giorni prima, quindi nessuna pista nessuna indicazione. La macchina rubata era una berlina, di chi sia il SUV resta un mistero.<p>

Come se non bastasse Korsak informa Jane che hanno trovato il corpo di un altro uomo di Paddy ucciso "merda perché non mi hai avvisato?" "perché lo abbiamo trovato questa mattina presto, quando ci siamo sentiti per telefono avevi ben altri problemi, ma sono felice che te la sei cavata!" "beh informa la stradale che un SUV impazzito in superstrada e sulla corsia di emergenza aveva i suoi buoni motivi per andare a 180 km\h!" "certo Rizzoli, sarà fatto!" "accidenti come ho fatto a non pensarci, ti invio il percorso che ho fatto, puoi vedere se ci hanno beccati su qualche telecamera, magari ne ricaviamo una foto del guidatore!" "grande idea Jane, mandami subito il percorso, vediamo cosa ne esce! Ti invio una copia dell'autopsia appena ce l'ho ehi..." "Lo so Korsak tu non mi invii niente ma grazie, sei un amico" "anche tu e sei una brava detective, spero che risolverai presto la questione mi piaci come partner" "già grazie vecchio anche tu"

Nell'attesa dell'autopsia lesse il primo resoconto delle indagini che Korsak le inviò. Il mafioso in questione aveva una bella fedina penale, partendo da minorenne, prima piccoli reati, poi una serie di accuse per estorsione e violenze varie che per maggior parte caddero per assenza di testimoni, niente di sorprendente. Era morto la sera precedente al suo ritrovamento, probabilmente verso le sette, in un magazzino di South Boston, proprio nel cuore del territorio di Paddy Doyle, chi stava sterminando i suoi amici aveva audacia e coraggio da vendere, questo non era buon segno, quello che Jane non capiva era perché cercare Maura, se stava uccidendo i suoi stretti collaboratori Maura come entrava nel quadro?

Jane rifletté a lungo prima di trarre le sue conclusioni, ma come capire se erano giuste? Si chiedeva se era meglio parlarne con Maura o sentire Korsak, poi una nuova illuminazione

"pronto sono Jane Rizzoli_" "detective è successo qualcosa? Maura sta bene?"-il_ vizio di chiamarmi detective è di famiglia!_ "_Signora Isles tutto bene non si preoccupi, la chiamo perché ho bisogno di chiederle una cosa_" "certo detective, Maura è con lei? Riguarda il motivo della sua assunzione?" " _si, vede la verità è che credo che la situazione sia grave Signora" "_ è successo qualcosa?" "_non ha parlato con Mau... con la dottoressa?_" "non ci sentiamo da quando vi ho lasciate giorni fa perché cosa è successo?" "_niente che io non abbia potuto gestire Signora, ma il punto è: lei può parlare con Doyle? Ha modo di rintracciarlo?_" " sarebbe così importante?" "_non voglio avere il suo numero o sapere dove trovarlo, senta, diciamo che se lei ha modo di sentirlo potrebbe ad esempio non so, dargli il mio numero, potrebbe dirgli che ho un sospetto ma che non so se lui è già su questo pensiero e che secondo Lei potremmo aiutarci ecco tutto_" "ha molta fretta detective? È urgente che lo rintracci?" "_si signora, ci...Credo che ci stiano addosso, se così non fosse non cercherei di parlare con un boss mafioso ricercato da polizia ed FBI mi cred_a" "le farò sapere_"

così si chiuse la conversazione e fu un bene perché Maura era appena uscita dalla sala operatoria, ma dovevano esserci problemi perché sembrava turbata e più indaffarata del solito

Jane cominciò a cercare anche una ditta che faceva anche pulizie private, ne trovò una a Newton che sembrava affidabile, fingendosi la segretaria di Maura chiamò e chiese informazioni sul personale, adducendo che la ricca signora aveva molte pretese ed era puntigliosa. Non era poi un gran bugia.

Per Maura la giornata fu stressante come a Jane era sembrato, un adolescente con un tumore al cervello, familiari disperati e lunghe ore di intervento con il rischio elevatissimo di danni permanenti.

A causa di complicanze durante l'operazione non rimase che mettere il ragazzo in coma farmacologico per almeno 24 ore e poi decidere come procedere, sempre che fosse sopravvissuto così a lungo.

La giornata lavorativa di Maura giunse al termine, finalmente tornarono a casa, Jane fece una doccia e preparò qualcosa di caldo, mentre Maura si fece un bagno rilassante e rigenerante, ne uscì come nuova.

Mentre mangiavano Jane era pensierosa, controllava spesso il telefono, Maura lo notò inevitabilmente "qualcosa non va detective?" "no tutto bene dottoressa, il cibo è buono?" "buonissimo come ho detto in precedenza, ma è chiaro che qualcosa la preoccupa, posso sapere cosa sta succedendo per favore? Odio essere all' oscuro delle cose, soprattutto se mi riguardano, sopratutto dopo stamani" " niente di concreto, solo pensieri dubbi e supposizioni" "allora perché il telefono questa sera è così interessante? Aspettiamo una telefonata?"

Jane stava per confutare questa ovvia deduzione, quando il telefono squillò, Jane lo prese, si alzò dalla tavola e si allontanò per non farsi sentire da Maura, non voleva che sapesse, non voleva preoccuparla più del dovuto.

"Rizzoli" "ho saputo che mi cercava!" " con chi sto parlando?" "sai benissimo chi sono, non starò al telefono molto a lungo, facciamola breve cosa vuole da me?" " sai chi sta sterminando i tuoi amici e perché?" "perché ti interessa?" "Doyle ho solo bisogno di capire se hai una pista o se sei sempre a brancolare tra i tuoi numerosi nemici" "ho ristretto la cerchia, credi di sapere qualcosa che io non so?" "forse! ho potuto leggere un po' di file della polizia, i nomi dei tuoi amici, il modo in cui sono morti, tutti nella stessa maniera, un magazzino una cantina o un garage nel cuore del tuo territorio" "quindi?" "non è per avere il tuo territorio, o almeno non solo per quello, c'è qualcosa di personale dietro" "detective è sempre personale in questi affari" "no non ha senso uccidere i tuoi scagnozzi e cercare anche Maura, ci stanno addosso, Doyle, ci hanno seguito oggi, siamo fuggite quasi per miracolo" "a quello che so io, te la cavi con la guida Detective Rizzoli" "Doyle, credo che sia qualcuno che non solo vuole toglierti il potere, ma vuole ferirti personalmente, Colin non è morto perché era nella tua organizzazione ma perché era tuo figlio! c'è qualcosa che lega tutte le persone che ti hanno ucciso a qualcuno in particolare?" il telefono rimase in silenzio "Doyle ci sei?" "sto pensando, dammi un po' di tempo mi farò sentire, tieni Maura al sicuro"

la comunicazione cadde, Jane fisso lo schermo del telefono preoccupata " questo ti preoccupava? La telefonata con mio padre?" "Maura!" Jane era stata colta alla sprovvista "come hai fatto? Come lo hai rintracciato?" "lui ha trovato me" "ma sapeva che lo cercavi come?" Jane fece alcuni passi avanti verso Maura che alzò la mano per farla fermare "mia madre non è vero? È stata lei a rintracciarlo per te! no sai cosa ti dico?! non voglio saperlo, quello che voglio è sapere cosa succede, cosa stai pensando, sei preoccupata? Quanto!"

Jane cominciò a spiegare a Maura la sua teoria sul fatto che chi sta braccando Paddy non lo fa solo per sostituire la sua organizzazione a quella di Doyle, ma lo fa come vendetta per qualcosa che ha fatto altrimenti la morte di Colin e le minacce così preoccupanti nei suoi confronti non avrebbero senso

"Ma Colin lavorava con Doyle, non è per questo che è morto?" "no io non credo e se Paddy riesce a capire chi è stato, forse può, magari rallentarlo un po' ecco tutto!" "tu hai dato a mio... a Doyle indizi per uccidere ancora?" "no io ho chiesto a tuo pad.. a Doyle se... sto solo cercando di capire come impedire che ti uccidono, voglio solo proteggerti Maura!" "non chiamarmi Maura! Non adesso" "oh finiscila, non è un gioco, tu sei in pericolo e farò qualsiasi cosa per proteggerti, ci stanno addosso Maura, e se capire chi sta facendo questo può aiutare Doyle a proteggerti bene! Male che vada ci saranno un po' di mafiosi in meno!" "non chiamarmi Maura"

La voce era tremante

"lo so che hai paura, ne hai tutto il diritto, tu... credimi morirei per proteggerti, io..."

"se non siamo nella camera non chiamarmi Maura! Non ti ho mai dato questo permesso!"

Il tono questa volta era più deciso

"finiscila con queste stupide.. sai cosa ok andiamo nella stanza" " non dire cose che non vuoi, potresti pentirtene" "ho capito sai? Il dominio, il tuo gioco, ti serve per riprendere il controllo, va bene, mi va di provare, accidenti ci penso da quando ho visto la stanza, e nonostante tutto quello che ho fatto oggi, accidenti era un'immagine fissa nella mia mente" "tu credi di aver capito, ma non sai niente di me NIENTE!" "Tu dici? Sai cosa so, so che tu eri una bambina che voleva essere amata e per quanto i tuoi genitori ti amassero non te lo hanno mai dimostrato, forse è per questo che vuoi controllare, dominare, non avevi il controllo sul loro modo di amarti e adesso lo vuoi sul modo di amare i tuoi partner" " io non controllo per... non centra niente l'amore con il dominio, non abbiamo fatto l'amore noi, io non faccio l'amore. Mai!" "tu non, beh non dico che ci amiamo alla follia 'Dottoressa', ma non era solo sesso e tu lo sai, quante eccezioni hai fatto per me, per noi?" "solo perché sei alle prime armi, Nessuno ti ha mai Scopata come ti ho Scopata io" "e nessuno ti ha mai baciata come ti ho baciato io e sono certa che a nessuno hai permesso di 'scoparti' in macchina come hai permesso a me!" "era solo per l'adrenalina e ..." "cazzate! IO ti eccito, e l'adrenalina ha fatto il resto, scommetto che nessuno dei tuoi numerosi amanti ti teneva testa così come sto facendo io! Scommetto che nessuno morirebbe per te come farei io!"

Maura fece tre passi avanti prese Jane per i capelli alla base della nuca, con forza le piegò la testa e la baciò con fervore, quasi violenza, una passione incontrollata

Jane grugnì alla violenza del gesto, ma ricambiò il bacio senza esitare, la strinse a se, Maura si lasciò stringere senza opporre resistenza. Protezione

"Dio quanto sei sfacciata ed arrogante detective" "quanta voglia hai di mostrarmi la tua di arroganza Dottoressa?!" rispose trafelata

"se salirai quelle scale ti aspettano diverse punizioni per il tuo atteggiamento prepotente ed indisciplinato" "mhmm l'idea mi attrae più di quanto credi, ma solo se ammetti che non mi stai solo scopando, tu provi qualcosa per me" "cosa credi che provi per te Jane?" "tu mi vuoi Maura, mi vuoi tanto quanto ti voglio, non è sesso, non è una scopata per scaricare la tensione è desiderio, è chimica, lo so che l'hai provata anche tu subito quando mi hai vista!" "ne sei così certa gatta?" "abbastanza da salire su con te" "bene allora muoviti gatta" "alla fine della serata tu dirai la verità! Vedrai"

Maura sorrise maliziosa, non era pronta per dire quello che realmente provava, in quel momento non sapeva bene neanche lei cosa provava, ma Jane aveva ragione, nel momento esatto che l'aveva vista passare la sua soglia di casa ha sentito un richiamo, una chimica che mai prima in vita sua aveva sentito; provava per Jane qualcosa di mai provato prima, ma non sapeva proprio come definirlo.

Jane salì le scale eccitata all'idea di tutto quello che quella stanza rappresentava e di tutto quello che sarebbe cambiato, era pronta a tutto, voleva Maura, sapeva che si stava innamorando, era sorpresa che le fosse servito così poco tempo, ma sarebbe veramente morta per lei e se quel giorno si stava veramente avvicinando non voleva perdere nessuna occasione per amarla e lasciarsi amare, Maura forse ancora non lo sapeva, ma Jane lo sentiva, nel modo in cui si baciavano, nel modo in cui Maura si lasciava abbracciare, come si guardavano, il mondo di Jane stava per cambiare in quella stanza, ma anche quello di Maura.

"questa stanza ha delle regole Jane non dimenticarlo" Jane la fissò in silenzio, Maura sorrise " prima di iniziare ti concedo di parlare, se hai dei dubbi o delle domande dillo adesso" "no, sai dei baci e del toccarsi, insomma gli abbracci, ne abbiamo già parlato, per il resto sono pronta a provare il tuo gioco, sono pronta a sottomettermi a te"

Maura ebbe un fremito, sentire quelle parole dalla bocca di Jane, che fino a un minuto prima l'aveva sfidata, aggredita, la faceva palpitare nell'intimo.

"faremo le cose per gradi, per capire cosa ti piace e cosa no, adesso spogliati gatta" Jane eseguì, cominciò lentamente a spogliarsi, mentre Maura raggiunse il cassettone aprì l'ultimo cassetto e tirò fuori un intimo nero profilato di rosso, si voltò verso Jane che era semi nuda "indossa questo" Jane lo prese e lo indossò con un po' di fatica, il tessuto era così morbido, non aveva mai sentito sulla pelle niente del genere, il perizoma fu facile, ma il reggiseno, inizialmente non capiva, poi si rese conto che era allacciato sul davanti e le spalline erano removibili, mentre faceva questo Maura prese qualcosa da uno dei primi cassetti.

Jane avrebbe voluto sapere, vedere cosa l'aspettava, ma voleva giocare, per Maura e per se stessa.

"mettiti sul letto appoggiandoti con la schiena alla spalliera"

Jane eseguì come un piccolo soldato all'addestramento reclute, ma salì sul letto come una gatta, si ritrovò a muoversi sensualmente e delicatamente, come se fosse sempre stato in lei, sepolta, questa voglia di sedurre con erotismo femminile.

"oh si così gatta, proprio così!"

Seduta sul letto come ordinato Jane guardava Maura avvicinarsi "ecco ora ti metto questo sugli occhi" applicò una mascherina per impedire la vista "i tuoi sensi saranno accentuati, te ne renderai presto conto" Maura era seduta sul bordo del letto, cominciò ad accarezzare Jane dolcemente facendola sospirare, la pelle di Jane era liscia, le mani di Maura come seta che l'accarezzava, piccoli baci sulle guance, sul collo, le dita sfioravano i seni il pube gli addominali scolpiti, le lunghe gambe, Maura si sorprese a baciarla sulle labbra numerose volte lievemente come una scoperta, le mani vagavano con carezze tenere ed eccitanti, dopo un po' di questo stimolante gioco erotico la prese per mano "seguimi"

Jane si alzò, fece pochi passi, pensava di essere in mezzo alla stanza, i suoi sensi erano all'erta, attenti, "alza il braccio sinistro" si sentì afferrare il polso dalla mani di Maura e poi un laccio di pelle largo alcuni centimetri la fasciò saldamente "il braccio destro ora" stessa cosa, il laccio di pelle venne legato al suo polso. Un rumore di carrucola. Era appesa la soffitto.

Maura parlava con voce setosa, e Jane si sentiva così eccitata che si chiedeva se le mutandine costose che indossava rivelavano già tutta la sua umidità.

Adesso era cieca e legata, seminuda in mezzo alla stanza e poteva sentire Maura che come il più famelico dei predatori le girava intorno scrutandola, in attesa del momento giusto per afferrare la povera preda ormai senza via di scampo.

Jane avrebbe voluto gridare chiamare, dire qualsiasi cosa, Maura lo sapeva, l'attesa era si eccitante, ma anche punitiva, ogni tanto nel girarle intorno la sfiorava con un dito o con la bocca, facendola gemere, e quel suono era così eccitante

"vorresti essere toccata veramente, non è così gatta? Rispondimi!" "si Maura" "ma sei stata molto cattiva, prepotente, ora verrai trattata come meriti piccola impertinente, tu sei mia" sussurrò nell'orecchio di Jane così arditamente che Jane gemette

Maura afferrò le spalline del reggiseno di Jane e le tolse, cominciò a mordere dolcemente le spalle, afferrò i capelli fluenti e li raccolse in una crocchia per tenerli su e lasciare la schiena libera " oh gatta la tua schiena, potrei elencare ogni muscolo che stai muovendo adesso, sei così sexy" Maura accarezzava la schiena, le scapole l'incavo a sud, piccoli baci e dolci morsi, Jane credeva di impazzire. Era la più piacevole delle torture.

Le mani di Maura afferrarono i glutei esposti di Jane, li palpò, li massaggio, cominciò a mordicchiarli, Jane ansimava, sentiva il suo clitoride gonfio ed eccitato, si sentiva disperata, voleva Maura così tanto, piagnucolava "oh gatta si miagola per me"

Jane sentì Maura di fronte a lei afferrarle i seni "da quanto stavi con la tua ex traditrice? Dimmi!" "più di un anno" "chi comandava a letto chi cercava chi!" "credo io, non era sempre uguale, ma io la cercavo" "avete usato giocattoli?" il reggiseno venne sganciato, un sospiro di piacevole stupore uscì dalle labbra di Maura "rispondimi gatta!" " si certo ogni tanto ma perché..." "zitta! Tu rispondi quando ti è richiesto e non fai domande hai capito?" Maura afferrò i capelli di Jane nel punto in cui erano raccolti obbligandola a tirare indietro la testa "rispondi gatta insolente" "si Maura" " ti piaceva scoparla?" "si Maura" " come ti piace adesso?" "no …. questo... mi piace di più Maura!"

Jane sentì improvvisamente il suo seno sinistro risucchiato nella bocca di Maura, Jane gridò il suo piacere, afferro le corde alle quali era appesa tenendosi come unico appiglio e supporto al suo godimento che la pervadeva dalla punta del suo capezzolo mordicchiato da Maura al suo clitoride eccitato. Le gambe deboli.

Maura passava con la bocca da un seno all'altro, e con la mano stuzzicava il capezzolo libero, Jane ansimava gemeva, sentiva un orgasmo salire dal suo basso ventre, incontrollabile "vieni gatta, fammi sentire che godi" Maura continuò a succhiarla, la strinse con le braccia, le afferrò il sedere, e mentre i gemiti si fecero più intensi, proprio quando l'orgasmo stava per esplodere Maura passo un dito sopra le mutandine sfiorando il clitoride con movimenti circolari e poi afferrò il capezzolo che non succhiava, un grido riempì la stanza, Jane era sopraffatta, ansimava, il petto si muoveva velocemente sotto il suo respiro

"hai un'espressione bellissima quando vieni e sembri sorpresa, non eri mai venuta così gatta? Rispondimi" "ohoo io... no Maura mai, mai oddio è stato strepitoso"

Maura sorrise, si spogliò dei vestiti, lasciando Jane a recuperare fiato. Si avvicinò nuovamente alla sua preda accarezzandola lievemente. Toccandole il sedere, ammirandola.

Improvvisamente Maura afferrò le mutandine e le spinse via "queste non ti serviranno più, oh Jane sono fradice sei proprio incontenibile" Jane arrossì, questa doveva essere l'inizio dell'umiliazione?

"guardalo il detective spavaldo, ora è solo una gattina eccitata con la figa bagnata" Maura le passò una mano tra le gambe scivolando sulla grande umidità lasciata dall'orgasmo "uhuu" " allora gattina non sei più così arrogante adesso dimmi" "no Maura" tutto questo la eccitava così tanto, era un gioco, sentiva che non c'era un vero senso di umiliazione, la volontà non era quella di denigrarla ma di farla sentire ancor più soggiogata, e questo continuava a piacerle " come mai non sei più arrogante gatta dimmi?" "perchè sono tua Maura sono tutta tua, ho bisogno di te, ho bisogno del tuo corpo delle tue mani, dei tuoi orgasmi" Maura afferrò le labbra di Jane con un bacio avido ed euforico, nessuno l'aveva mai eccitata così con poche parole, il bacio fu lungamente ricambiato

Jane sentì armeggiare Maura, cercò invano di capire cosa stava succedendo, la braccia si sganciarono dal soffitto "vieni sul letto con me" per mano Jane su riportata sul letto con le lenzuola nere di seta, si sdraiò, sorprendentemente non venne legata, rimase però bendata.

Maura si mise sopra di lei, i loro corpi nudi a contatto, Jane poteva finalmente stringerla, accarezzarla, Maura sospirò di gioia alla forte stretta delle braccia della sua amante. Era sorpresa che un abbraccio le potesse dare tanto, si lasciò trasportare da questa nuova sensazione e dai baci che riceveva. Continuarono questo gioco perdendosi l'una nell'altra tra baci e carezze.

Maura si sentì trasportare e per un po' riuscì a lasciarsi andare, poi sentì l'esigenza di riprendere il controllo, la paura di lasciarsi troppo andare, di essere forse vulnerabile prese il sopravvento.

Si alzò e fisso la sua amante arrossata e senza fiato.

Sedute sul letto, Maura era ancora sopra una Jane bendata, la prese nuovamente per i capelli e la condusse sul suo seno, Jane non esitò a succhiarlo "oh si gatta così mhmmmm" Jane prese Maura per i glutei assecondando il movimento di bacino che stava facendo, ma improvvisamente la fermò, tirandola via dal suo attento succhiare, Jane faticò a non lamentarsi apertamente.

Maura si alzò da letto " sdraiati adesso in mezzo ai cuscini" eseguì senza attendere, sentì dei rumori " aprì le gambe e piega le ginocchia" Maura fissava la nudità aperta ed eccitante, risalì il letto ed affondò le sue labbra sulla salinità di Jane "uhuuuohooo" Maura sorrise e dopo qualche leccata si alzò nuovamente prese prima un polso poi l'altro e li legò al letto con dei foulard che erano già fissati a dei ganci.

Mentre Maura faceva questo Jane sentì qualcosa battere sulle sue cosce, Maura indossava qualcosa, e dall'esperienza che Jane aveva scommetteva su uno strap on.

Jane era nuovamente immobilizzata, ma questa volta aveva più movimento con le braccia, il tessuto che la legava era lungo, anche se nessun movimento poteva ne liberarla ne permetterle di afferrare o abbracciare Maura.

Finalmente Jane rivide la luce, Maura le tolse la mascherina "voglio vederti bene al prossimo orgasmo gatta". I capelli vennero sciolti.

Jane guardò subito tra le gambe di Maura, una cintura che sosteneva un fallo nero di media lunghezza, costellato di brillanti? erano luminosissimi, accidenti sembravano Swarovski doveva avere uno sguardo sorpreso perché Maura rise "non dirmi che non ne hai mai usato uno gatta, rispondimi" "io si ma mai così fascinosi" sorrisero " per te solo il meglio gatta, ti hanno mai fatto godere così? Scommetto che eri sempre tu ad indossarlo non è vero?" Maura cominciò a baciare Jane sulle cosce, salendo sugli addominali "io si praticamente il più delle volte siii ohoo Maura"

finalmente faccia a faccia Maura la penetrò lentamente "ohoooo cazzo!" Maura uscì immediatamente da dentro Jane lasciandola vuota e disperata "zitta, non devi parlare, ti ho concesso troppo se parlerai ancora ti imbavaglierò, capito?" Jane annuì mortificata, poi Maura la penetrò brutalmente, Jane inarcò la schiena ansimando di piacere.

Maura appoggiò i palmi sul letto ai lati del petto di Jane e cominciò a spingere con prepotenza dentro e fuori dalla fessura umida di Jane, nella stanza si sentiva chiaramente il suono della sua umidità a contrasto con i colpi della penetrazione.

Il viso di Maura era così vicino che Jane poteva quasi toccarlo, aveva una espressione dura ma lo sguardo era così intenso e passionale, vedeva dolcezza e amore nascoste dalla lussuria.

Maura ansimava dal piacere e dallo sforzo, Jane muoveva il bacino godeva nel sentirsi riempita da tanta passione, sentiva il suo orgasmo salire vorticosamente "stai per venire gatta? Ti sento che godi"

Jane tirò i polsi mentre l'orgasmo la stava per farla gridare, chiuse gli occhi nell'attesa del rilascio, ma Maura si fermò, Jane aprì gli occhi il suo viso era una smorfia di dolore dalla sua bocca uscì un suono piagnucoloso

"tu sei mia ricordatelo, se io non voglio tu non godi, tu non parli, tu non ti muovi, ogni cosa che hai è perché io te la concedo hai capito?" Jane annuì "adesso scusati per tutti i tuoi errori" _non ci posso credere che lo sto facendo_ "scusa Maura scusa!" "brava gatta e adesso godiamo" accese la vibrazione del costoso fallo e ricominciò a penetrarla.

_Ha detto godiamo, oddio è tutto così stranamente fantastico_

_Non posso più attendere, punirla non è sicuramente la cosa più appagante, la desidero incredibilmente_

La vibrazione colpiva direttamente il clitoride di Maura, ma Jane la poteva sentire chiaramente dentro di se.

I movimenti da prima più lenti si fecero sempre più intensi, le due donne ansimavano, i seni si strofinavano l'uno con l'altro muovendosi al ritmo dei colpi che Maura stava infliggendo a Jane che gemeva.

Maura si mise in posizione più eretta per guardarla mentre la possedeva.

Sentiva il dominio su di lei, la sovrastava, l'aveva resa impotente tenendola legata ed il piacere che le faceva provare era lei a comandarlo con il ritmo, con le sue spinte.

La guardava godere, era bellissima, avrebbe voluta vederla sempre così la sua _Jane_ e più la vedeva nel piacere più il suo aumentava e poi quelle mani, quelle dita lunghe ed affusolate, senza rendersene conto si abbassò e la liberò dalla costrizione.

Jane la guardava sopra di lei, bellissima, il seno che si muoveva grazie hai colpi di piacere che sentiva dentro di se, si sentiva così avvolta dal godimento, ma era la sensazione di protezione che la sbalordiva, non si sentiva vulnerabile, ma bensì al sicuro, ricevere tutte queste attenzioni essere così toccata, cercata, essere al centro dei desideri di una donna così fantastica sentire che il suo scopo era quello di darle gioia, dietro il modo in cui Maura la dominava c'era una sorta di altruismo.

Jane finalmente libera la strinse, passò le mani sulla schiena, sui glutei sodi ed induriti per le spinte che la stavano facendo gemere e dimenarsi, poi fermò le mani sui fianchi ed insieme dirigevano il ritmo. "oh si Jane oddio Jane"

Jane taceva, temeva troppo che le sue parole potessero interrompere questo splendido momento, stava per venire e non voleva che niente lo fermasse, godeva e guardava Maura provare le stesse sensazioni.

Sudate, unite, ansimanti, le mani di Jane accarezzavano tutta la pelle di Maura i seni i capezzoli duri, Maura teneva ora le gambe di Jane aperte e le accarezzava, si sentiva così bene.

Jane continuò a stuzzicarle i capezzoli poi il grido di Maura.

"oh Janeee sei mia...mia Jane"

Vederla venire sopra di lei condusse Jane al suo piacere liberatorio, Maura le lasciò le gambe e scese su Jane e la baciò.

* * *

><p><strong>spero di non avervi deluso grazie a tutti e fatemi sapere che ne pensate :-)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_so che sono un pò in ritardo e mi scuso per eventuali errori nel testo, sono un pò incasinata e pres ada molti impegni, ma non volevo lasciarvi troppo in attesa, quindi diemi se qualcosa non torna... ma ditemi anche cosa ne pensate come sempre!_

direi che questo è un capitolo di transito... spero scorra abbastanza grazie per esserci^_^

* * *

><p>Strette abbracciate, Jane slacciò la cintura a Maura "perché lo fai?" "perché voglio averti più vicina, sempre che possa mia signora"<p>

Maura rimase un attimo senza fiato ne parole, Jane sfilò la cintura e la osservò "ho detto qualcosa di male?" "come mi hai chiamato?" "mi dispiace Maura, mi sembrava..." "come mi hai chiamato Jane dillo ancora" l'espressione di Maura era inequivocabile, Jane usò il tono più ruvido e sexy che poteva far uscire dalla sua bocca"mia signora".

Maura si alzò appoggiandosi su un gomito "non... ti sei documentata? Perché hai detto così!?" "non mi sono documentata, mi è venuto naturale mia signora" " oh gatta tu mi provochi" "non era mia intenzione mia signora" " forse non la prima volta! sai perché io sono la tua signora?" Jane rimase un attimo in silenzio "il termine si usa solo a certi livelli di dominio sai perché?" "so solo che tu sei la mia signora ed il modo in cui mi sottometti mi piace!"

Jane usò tutto la sua capacità di seduzione, sapeva cosa la bionda voleva sentirsi dire e Maura sentì l'eccitazione salire a livelli incontrollati nonostante l'orgasmo appena avuto.

"Jane hai idea di quello che le tue parole mi stanno facendo?" "Gesù spero di si altrimenti non ho capito niente mia signora" "finiscila o ti farò chiudere io la bocca" "si mia signora, come vuole che usi la mia incontenibile lingua?" "oh tu, tu mi farai impazzire! Dimostrami ancora una volta le tue qualità gatta" sospirò

Jane si sentì vittoriosa e piena di gioia, sarà stata anche la sottomessa in questo gioco, ma aveva ancora delle carte da giocare per stupire e conquistare Maura, perché sapeva bene che dalla donna che ora era sotto di lei voleva decisamente di più.

Adesso Jane, tra le gambe di Maura, mise tutta se stessa, affondò la sua bocca e la sua lingua in quell'intima bellezza, la sentiva gemere agitarsi, Maura la teneva per i capelli, alzava il bacino, spalancava le sue gambe perché ne voleva di più, ancora.

Quando Maura sentì le lunghe dita entrare dentro di lei, aderire alla sua pelle come un guanto, come uno dei suoi abiti su misura, perfetti, che rispettavano le forme, si sentì completamente immersa nella gioia "ohoo sii Jane siii oddio cazzo siiiiii!"

Il movimento di Jane inizialmente era lento per poter sentire ogni millimetro di pelle bagnata a contatto avvolgente con le sue dita, voleva sentirla, conoscerla, capirla; dentro e fuori come uno stantuffo, ruotava le dita e le piegava lievemente premendo sulle pareti, ancora più dentro Maura, che gemeva e implorava sempre di più.

La lingua si muoveva sulla piccola erezione dura ed eccitata con un ritmo constante e selvaggio, le dita presero un ritmo potente ed inesorabile, Maura si afferrò al letto consapevole che era vicina, alzò il bacino i gemiti divennero grida ed un orgasmo mai così avvolgente la raggiunse lasciandola stremata sulle lenzuola di seta nere.

Jane risalì baciando dolcemente la pelle sudata, si sdraiò sul fianco vicino alla donna ansimante, sorridendo.

Sussurrò "sono stata all'altezza mia signora?" la malizia e l'espressione furbetta di Jane era sfacciata "oh piccola gatta sfrontata ed arruffata" "lo prenderò come un si mia signora! Dio se sei bella! Potrei guardarti per una vita intera" "mhmmm-_ si voltò infine sul fianco_- sei bella anche tu nonostante questa espressione soddisfatta e impertinente che hai sulla faccia" "oh no mia signora, è un'espressione di giubilo e si: soddisfazione!" "giubilo!-_rise_-te la concedo, non lo dico spesso ma è stato bellissimo, tu sei stata..." Maura finì la frase con un bacio appassionato, le mani sul collo nei capelli di Jane, Jane la accolse, si fece trascinare si avvolsero nelle lenzuola baciandosi abbracciandosi e poi completamente legate dal lenzuolo nero si trovarono strette e bloccate l'una nelle braccia dell'altra e scoppiarono a ridere divertite.

Risero di cuore, forte, il suono riecheggiò nella stanza, risero a lungo nel tentativo di slegarsi dal lenzuolo che le fasciava, risero e scherzarono. Mai quella stanza aveva visto un momento tanto armonioso e dolce.

Jane sentì quella sensazione che si prova quando tutto ti sembra perfetto, quando tutto è perfetto, quando vorresti che il tempo si fermasse lì in quel momento dove tutto è come deve essere, quel momento in cui ti senti così felice e completo da avere il nodo in gola.

Maura sentì quella stessa sensazione di perfezione, ma la riconobbe solo dopo che lasciarono la stanza. Si rese conto nel momento in cui chiuse la porta a chiave che quella stanza non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa, che anche lei non era più la stessa, che quello che provava era nuovo e splendido, le sembrava di camminare a due metri da terra, anche se sapeva che era impossibile, Jane la prese per mano "dormi con me stanotte".

Quelle poche parole, dette con sincerità e dolcezza entrarono in Maura e caddero dentro lei come come un bicchiere che precipita al suolo e si frantuma.

Maura fu presa dal panico "no non posso" disse frettolosamente "oh andiamo siamo state così bene, cosa vuol dire che non puoi" "ti ho detto no, non insistere" liberò la sua mano e si girò e aprì la porta per far uscire Jane dalla sua stanza "cosa ti spaventa così tanto?" "niente mi spaventa non dire sciocchezze, adesso è meglio che vai, dobbiamo riposare"

Jane rimase un attimo ferma in mezzo alla stanza, umiliata rattristata arrabbiata " c'era un momento perfetto qui un attimo fa che tu lo hai distrutto e non so ancora perché, ma non ho intenzione di... no sai una cosa, come vuoi, anzi va al diavolo Dottoressa"

uscì dalla camera come indemoniata con il viso rosso dalla rabbia, ma anche dal dolore che provava, poteva diventare la serata più bella della sua vita, invece adesso doveva andare a fingere di dormire in una camera vuota in una casa che non solo non era sua, ma che sentiva ostile, maledisse se stessa per essere stata nuovamente, ripetutamente così sciocca poco professionale debole e maledisse quel sentimento che stava crescendo dentro di lei, quel sentimento che aveva paura, adesso, di riconoscere e chiamare con il suo nome: _Amore_!

Maura chiuse la porta, sentì un fitta allo stomaco, come se fosse stata colpita da un forte pugno, sentì mancarsi l'aria, si appoggiò alla porta, cosa era questo dolore che sentiva? Perché si era sentita così spaventata? Come aveva fatto Jane a capirlo? Era lei che era stata così esplicita non volendo o era Jane che sapeva leggerla così bene? Si sentì ancora più spaventata, corse in bagno e si precipitò sotto la doccia e mentre l'acqua calda le scrosciava ricoprendola dalla testa si lasciò andare ad un pianto del quale non conosceva la provenienza.

Da dove veniva quella paura? Cosa non andava in lei? Jane era così arrabbiata, forse per questo nessuno l'aveva mai amata, forse era qualcosa che lei faceva o era o... la sua testa si riempiva di domande e si sentiva così sciocca, non era più una ragazzina, ma i dubbi e le sue insicurezze erano tutte lì e come l'acqua la inondavano.

Calmatasi si addormentò stringendo il cuscino.

Jane stava seduta nel letto, la rabbia era forte, si sentiva usata, sfruttata tradita dall'atteggiamento di Maura, si ripeteva che non aveva sbagliato niente, che Lei l'aveva cercata, non era stata pressante, Dio lei non era pressante non era appiccicosa insistente come sua madre... o si?

Si alzò dal letto camminò per la camera, andò nel corridoi pronta a fare irruzione in camera di Maura, tornò in camera sua si mise a lavorare un po' alla piccola scrivania, inutilmente. Si sdraiò nuovamente sul letto cercando di ragionare e poi capì: ok Maura era spaventata! Perché anche Maura si stava innamorando! questo era certo, ed era proprio questo che la spaventava, sapeva bene ormai che il suo dominare era solo uno scudo, era uno scudo contro il rischio di essere ancora delusi, certo era anche un bel modo di fare sesso, ma di sicuro Maura non voleva che qualcuno la facesse sentire inadeguata o poco amata come la sua famiglia, per questo lei li avrebbe tenuti tutti a distanza, era questo che stava facendo come un automa. Insomma non era una grande esperta, ma la loro intimità, fatta di baci carezze risate, riconosceva l'innamoramento accidenti!

Jane sapeva che doveva agire con calma ma si sentiva risoluta: le cose sarebbero cambiate. Maura l'aveva voluta e conquistata, anche se Jane aveva a suo modo tentato di resistergli inutilmente. Ora Jane avrebbe trovato il modo di avvicinarsi a lei, voleva che si toccassero interiormente e senza paure, che si legassero intimamente.

Al mattino Jane decise per un approccio neutro, un pò distaccato, non certo premuroso come lo sarebbe stata se avessero passato la notte insieme. Voleva che Maura si rendesse conto che l'aveva ferita con il suo atteggiamento ma che comunque le avrebbe dato il tempo, che sarebbe stata comunque lì. O ci avrebbe almeno provato.

Maura scese e vide Jane in cucina di fronte al suo caffè assonnata, non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, avrebbe scommesso su una lite mentre Jane impazzava in cucina a preparare chissà che cosa, lo aveva già visto in fondo, ma non si aspettava certamente che la sua colazione fosse pronta in un piatto, il caffè caldo, mentre Jane era schiva ma non troppo distaccata, le indicò il piatto e le dette il buon giorno, non capiva cosa succedeva. L'atteggiamento di Jane la spiazzò.

Non sarebbe certo stata lei a toccato l'argomento, non era in grado di affrontarlo, non aveva idea di cosa dire, non aveva idea di cosa era successo a dire il vero, mai aveva avuto una reazione così per nessuno dei suoi amanti. Lei era la dominatrice non doveva spiegarsi, scusarsi. Eppure qualcosa era cambiato. Si sarebbe presa tempo per capire, per ristabilire gli equilibri, come li voleva lei.

Jane finse di non vedere il turbamento di Maura, le lasciò il tempo di metabolizzare di allentare la tensione, fu sorpresa di se stessa, ma voleva fare le cose nel modo giusto.

Si desideravano, volevano stare insieme ma ognuna in modo diverso dall'altra, ognuna avrebbe cercato di portare l'altra sulla sua strada. Sarebbe stata una lotta di seduzione e provocazione, un nuovo corteggiamento per entrambe.

Quella mattina quando uscivano nel traffico, Jane usò uno degli ultimi percorsi alternativi che aveva studiato, cercava continuamente di modificare la routine di viaggio, ma mai come adesso doveva fare attenzione, aveva le prove che le stavano seguendo e l'unico modo per non cadere in una imboscata era quello di non dare un percorso certo, almeno per un po' erano al sicuro, ma sapeva che non sarebbe durato.

La procedura andò avanti per alcuni giorni, una pattuglia sostava fuori dalla casa alle prime luci dell'alba, in modo che uscendo da casa fossero sicure per i primi chilometri.

Doyle non si faceva vivo, e un altro suo uomo era stato ucciso nel frattempo. Jane tramite Constance passo a Doyle una foto del guidatore che la polizia aveva trovato ma che non aveva avuto riscontri, era un profilo sfuocato.

Le due donne avevano oramai un routine collaudata, e il loro interagire era sempre più intimo, si chiamavano sempre per nome quando erano sole ed eventuali appellativi erano per lo più scherzosi o provocatori, la sera una birra per Jane un bicchiere di vino per Maura ed un film o un documentario prima di dormire rigorosamente separate.

Jane preparava la colazione, il pranzo era quasi sempre presso l'ospedale e la cena variava, ma pizza e cibo da asporto sembrava il preferito per entrambe, anche se Jane ogni tanto si dilettava in cucina. La tensione sessuale tra loro saliva, ma era come un gioco di scacchi, capire la giusta mossa era essenziale, ognuna aveva il suo stile di gioco.

Jane la provocava facendo la premurosa ma mantenendo però la sua aria da dura, sapeva che Maura la trovava irresistibile: Maura quando erano sole invece la provocava come sempre ma in maniera più sottile, era un continuo flirtare che nutriva Maura e che rendeva Jane sempre più consapevole di quanto avessero bisogno l'una dell'altra nelle piccole cose di tutti i giorni.

Jane cercava di resistere alla seduzione ed al fascino naturale di Maura, voleva darle una quotidianità, farla sentire voluta, desiderata e amata.

Maura aveva bisogno di recuperare la sua fermezza, ritrovare stabilità emotiva, cercando di tenerla sulle spine, ma era sempre più difficile, con Jane che faceva la dura, che parlava di lavoro ma che faceva la galante, che era così naturalmente sexy.

Entrambe giocavano ad un gioco inevitabile, l'attrazione era forte e respingersi giorno dopo giorno era sempre più complicato.

Jane però sapeva che più passava il tempo più il rischio per le loro vite era sempre più vicino. Non c'era più molto tempo, presto le avrebbero nuovamente raggiunte, e sarebbero stati più pronti ed attenti, sfuggirgli sarebbe stata una impresa titanica.

"dobbiamo allontanarci da Boston per un po' Maura"disse Jane seriamente distogliendo lo sguardo dallo schermo "non dire sciocchezze, ho molto lavoro qui, interventi programmati, persone che dipendono da me" "e se ti trovano i nemici di Doyle?" "ci sei tu con me giusto? Sono al sicuro" "MAURA non è uno scherzo, sto facendo del mio meglio ma sono sola e loro sono in tanti" _disse con tono duro _"ho fiducia in te Jane" _rispose spegnendo la t_v "non è questo, Gesù non i rendi conto? sto usando degli stratagemmi, ma la tua vita è prevedibile e..." "prevedibile? Io sarei prevedibile?"

forse per la prima volta da giorni Jane era seria non per provocare ma per le circostanze, per Maura fu inevitabile non frenarsi più, appoggiò sul sottobicchiere il calice di vino che stava sorseggiando sul divano, Jane riconobbe quello sguardo, quello che sapeva l'avrebbe irretita

"no tu... non... no ti prego fammi parlare non è il momento" Maura si avvicinò a Jane seduta vicino a lei, appoggiò le mani sulle spalle asciutte e muscolose, sentì il corpo irrigidirsi "Doyle non si è ancora fatto vivo, dobbiamo stare attente" "si ma adesso siamo al sicuro e devo dirtelo detective, quando sei in modalità professionale ti trovo estremamente irresistibile" "oh beh... è giorni che non parlo di altro" "appunto"

le labbra di Maura si schiantarono su quelle di Jane che si sentì nuovamente alla mercé della donna che la sovrastava, sentiva i seni a contatto, il profumo inebriante la pelle setosa delle sue mani che la accarezzavano sul collo. Era già perduta e lo sapeva.

Avevano entrambe abbassato la guardia ed inevitabilmente erano cadute l'una nell'altra, con una facilità ridicola.

Maura aveva atteso, atteso che ritrovasse la sua carica dominante, atteso che il desiderio fosse incontrollabile, consapevole che non si sarebbe certo spento, atteso che Jane si perdesse nella passione così da non doverle dare più di quello che lei decideva si darle, riprendere il controllo era fondamentale, forse avrebbe dovuto attendere di più, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto attendere di più, ma erano giorni che fremeva.

Ma la passione era incontenibile per entrambe, dal primo bacio rubato di Maura adesso erano avvinghiate sul divano, le mani che cercavano la pelle, le labbra che si accarezzavano, le lingue che si incontravano, i respiri affannosi, le cosce che premevano nell'eccitazione dell'altra.

Dalla breve dolcezza iniziale erano passate ad una torrida passione, le magliette volarono via, entrambe si sorpresero senza reggiseno.

Jane infilò la mano tra le gambe di Maura dentro le sue mutandine, la donna rimase sorpresa dall'audacia, non dovevano andare così le cose, lei doveva dominare, lei era al comando, ma quando il dito sapiente della sua gatta affondò tra le sue umide labbra e cominciò il movimento sul clitoride, tutto era perduto anche per lei.

"oh Jane si, la mia gatta" "si sono la tua gatta, Gesù come sei bagnata" Maura non poteva aspettare infilò la sua mano e ricambiò le attenzioni. "oh si Maura si"

Senza togliere le mani dal calore così accogliente riuscirono vicendevolmente a togliersi le ultime barriere.

Ora nude continuavano, sdraiate l'una di fronte all'altra a toccarsi a darsi piacere.

Le bocche ansanti si sfioravano, le lingue si toccavano e le dita si penetravano come stantuffi lubrificati, i gemiti coprivano lievemente il rumore delle loro umide eccitazioni che venivano appagate, si stringevano si avvolgevano insieme legate strette sul divano odoroso di sesso e di capelli appena lavati, odori mescolati che formavano un aroma avvolgente ed eccitante ed insieme gridarono il loro piacere.

Senza sfilare le dita Jane si mosse per prima e lievemente sovrastò Maura ma solo parzialmente, lasciandola attonita. Jane aumentò il movimento che si era ridotto alla fine dell'orgasmo di Maura "che fai?" "ti voglio dare tutto quello che posso, che sono" "aspetta io" "ti prego" Jane voleva disperatamente darle tutto di se stessa, voleva darle tutto il piacere che conosceva, o almeno quello che in quel momento poteva.

Cominciò a baciarla sul collo, mentre le dita continuavano il suo sapiente lavoro.

Maura per un attimo si sentì disorientata, a nessuno aveva mai lascito fare così, non da anni almeno, certo le prime esperienze, ma poi presa un po' di sicurezza di se aveva stabilito delle regole di condotta sessuale, ma Jane le stava sbaragliando tutte.

I suoi muri costruiti ad arte per proteggersi erano crollati al passaggio di quella donna che più che un gatto adesso sembrava una pantera dal manto nero e sensuale. Maura vocalizzava il suo piacere, ansimando, gemendo mentre Jane scendeva lungo il suo corpo baciandole la pelle succhiandole i seni.

Maura si stava lasciando amare _oh mio Dio mi sto innamorando_ sentì gridare la sua mente, doveva fermarsi, doveva fermarla, _no non posso, è solo sesso, mi sta scopando_, ma inaspettatamente si rese conto che dentro di se una vocina, che arrivava all'altezza del suo organo cardiaco stava gridandole _no, questo non è solo sesso e tu sei già innamorata!_

In quell'attimo afferrò i capelli di Jane che lavorava con la sua lingua abilmente tra le sue cosce e con le dita continuava un bellissimo andirivieni inesorabile, voleva allontanarla, ma Maura venne, perdutamente avvolta in una sensazione di amore e passione.

Jane risalì baciandole la pelle, Maura era inerme e appagata sul suo divano, incapace di parlare, Jane la strinse a se, Maura si lasciò avvolgere e rimase lì accoccolata e si addormentò, senza aver detto una parola. Stringendola forte, felice e momentaneamente arresa alle sensazioni.

Jane guardò Maura dormire lungamente, accarezzandole i capelli ed assaporando il suo odore. Sentendosi felice convinta di aver percorso la giusta strada, inseme.

La prese delicatamente in braccio, la portò in camera e la adagiò nuda nel suo letto, poi si sdraiò vicino a lei sotto le lenzuola di seta voleva solo sentire quella sensazione per un attimo, poi se ne sarebbe andata, ma Maura rotolò sul suo corpo ritrovando la posizione di prima, stretta sul suo petto e continuò a dormire, Jane la strinse e sorrise, amava decisamente questa donna, che nascondeva tanta dolcezza, non voleva più andare via.

Si addormentò poco dopo nella beatitudine di così tanta tenerezza che sorprendentemente necessitava.

* * *

><p><em>ma la vera domanda è... cosa accadrà al risveglio?...<em>


	9. Chapter 9

_eccomi di ritorno, so che aspettate tutte con ansia di sapere come andrà al risveglio... spero di non deludervi... nessuno ha indovinato! ^_*_

_ma ricordatevi che non è mai tutto oro quello che luccica! _

_BUONA LETTURA!_

* * *

><p>Maura si stava svegliando lentamente e come il suo risveglio, lentamente, prendeva coscienze di se e di quello che la circondava: era molto riposata, era nuda ma non infreddolita, era sotto le sue lenzuola, si era nel suo letto, nella sua camera, aprendo piano gli occhi l'aveva riconosciuta, ma un calore si irradiava dal lato sinistro del suo corpo, qualcosa su cui era appoggiata, aggrappata, qualcosa di caldo morbido liscio e... Jane!<p>

Alzò lo sguardo, muovendosi il meno possibile, Jane dormiva sotto di lei, tenendola tra le braccia, ma era Maura che la teneva stretta, era inequivocabilmente avvinghiata alla sua... come definirla adesso! Gatta? Detective? Amante?Jane? Partner? Compagna? da dentro sentiva ancora quella voce che gridava, impossibile ignorarla: _è la donna che ami ammettilo! non serve qui tutto il tuo QI!_

Cominciava a mal sopportare quella vocina, ora gridava _Baciala_ come un mantra come se tentasse di ipnotizzarla

Ma Jane si svegliò _Dio come sei bella!_ Pensò.

"buon giorno" e per Maura fu il panico, si alzò di scatto "che ci fai qui?" "ti sei addormentata e ti ho portato a letto" "si ma che ci... come?" "in braccio" un attimo senza parole, _in braccio? Mi ha preso in braccio oddio?_

"si ma che ci fai qui" Jane si incupì "dormivo e tu cosa ci facevi sopra di me? per essere una che vuole dormire da sola sei parecchio appiccicosa, mi hai tenuta stretta tutta la notte!" "cosa? No! tu mi tenevi" "oh no bellezza, come mi sono sdraiata ti sei agganciata a me come un Koala all'albero di eucalipto!" "Non ti dovevi sdraiare, cosa? Io sarei il koala?" "si, tenero ed io l'albero di eucalipto!" Maura si sedette sul letto " Lo sai che il koala ha grandi orecchie arrotondate e pelose, una grossa testa, gli occhi vivaci, il muso largo e naso nudo e schiacciato, il corpo tozzo è ricoperto da peli, io non sono pelosa!" Jane rise " si e hanno artigli e se si sentono minacciati li usano per ferire, ma altrimenti sono molto teneri e coccolosi, proprio come te!" "io non ho artigli!" il tono era scioccato ed infastidito si guardò le mani, Jane rise di nuovo e Maura si innervosì ancora di più "certo che hai gli artigli, ma non fisicamente si intende,hai delle mani e dei piedi bellissimi" " perché ti sei intrufolata nel mio letto!" "tanto per cominciare non mi sono intrufolata, ti ho portata a letto dopo che ti sei addormentata sul divano, su di me, dopo aver fatto l'amore!" "noi non abbiamo..." "non dirlo!" intimò Jane "non dirlo se non ne sei veramente convinta, e comunque sappi che parli solo per te!" Maura rimase in silenzio "il koala passa quasi tutta la sua vita sull'albero di eucalipto per nutrirsi!" disse con voce imbronciata "molto bene allora, io sono pronta" "per cosa!" "perché tu passi tutta la tua vita qui" Jane ancora sdraiata indicò se stessa

Maura non aveva più parole, tentava dentro di se di contenere la paura, certo ancora temeva tutti questi sentimenti, ma era impossibile ignorarli, e Jane era così adorabile e si sentiva così serena, almeno una parte di lei lo era, una parte che sembrava risvegliata da quel calore che Jane emanava e cedette. Si getto su Jane baciandola intensamente, poi alzò la testa dalle labbra morbide e gonfie di Jane

"io non credo di essere in grado di darti quello che cerchi Jane, non credo di esserne capace, forse è meglio se scappi da qui, prima che sia tardi" disse tristemente "ho deciso che con te voglio correre il rischio, tu ne vali decisamente la pena" si guardarono in un attimo intenso

si baciarono ancora, e fecero l'amore, entrambe, insieme, l'una nell'altra, avvolte strette, passionali, bocche labbra umidità mescolate, gambe intrecciate, sudore e gemiti di piacere, lenzuola stropicciate e odore di sesso e amore ovunque.

Per la prima volta consapevolmente Maura si donò con amore e diede amore incondizionato. Ed era nel suo letto, non nella stanza rossa, non nel letto degli ospiti, il suo letto, che da quel punto di vista era decisamente vergine.

Ovviamente arrivò tardi in ospedale, con un eccessivo sorriso sulle labbra, stupendo tutti i colleghi ed infermieri, che mai l'avevano vista così felice, la chiamavano 'la regina dei morti', perché spesso operava persone ormai spacciate, che nessuno voleva operare, con percentuali altissime di rischio mortalità, ridando loro però spesso la vita, mai un sorriso, se non verso i pazienti salvati, brevi e quasi forzati. Bella come una regina, spaventosa come la morte!

Ma non negli ultimi giorni, non certo quel giorno, sembrava brillare di luce propria.

Jane si piazzò nell'ufficio di Maura, porta semi aperta, computer acceso, tablet sulle gambe telefono in tasca.

Studiava le carte e controllava i monitor della casa. Una donna si avvicinò al cancello, l'allarme acustico impostato suonò, il cellulare squillò "pronto?" "salve sono Sally l'addetta alle pulizie ho avuto disposizione di chiamare questo numero quando mi fossi trovata innanzi alla casa per istruzioni" " si salve, allora di fronte a lei ha un tastierino numerico, un attimo e le do il codice provvisorio, dopo per conferma metta il pollice sul piccolo schermo sotto il tastierino numerico" digitò sul tablet il programma riservato a questa funzione "allora il codice ha validità per tre ore, il tempo che dovrebbe impiegare per le pulizie" "molto bene signora" "le ricordo che ci sono telecamere ovunque per la sicurezza della casa, non contro di lei e che le è vietato far entrare chicchessia in casa a meno che io o la dottoressa Isles non le diamo diversa autorizzazione" "certo ne sono a conoscenza nessun problema" "perfetto, la prossima volta che tornerà rifaremo la procedura del codice al portone di ingresso digiti 4-3-9-8-0-2-2-3-1-8-5 e buon lavoro" "fatto si è aperto perfetto grazie"

Salvò il numero di telefono, così quando doveva richiamarla l'avrebbe riconosciuta.

Vide passare del personale fuori dalla porta, si soffermarono, erano due infermiere, chiaramente stavano spettegolando, Jane non era interessata, ma quando sentì nominare la dottoressa Isles drizzò le antenne e silenziosamente si avvicinò alla porta

"...oh ne dicono tante sulla 'regina dei morti', chissà cosa è vero e cosa no!" " la famiglia adottiva è ricca parecchio. Gira voce certa che il padre naturale è un ricercato, ma non so chi sia, pare uno famoso, e lei ora sembra sia in pericolo" "non avrà mica a che fare con queste ultime morti con la mafia irlandese?" " potrebbe anche essere,strana è strana" "questo è sicuro, però hai notato che adesso ha una guardia del corpo?" "quella donna?" "si tutta seria e professionale non so dove si nasconde, è sempre in giro a controllarla" "sarà lei che la rende tanto sorridente" "oh mamma hai visto oggi? Mai vista sorridere così la regina dei morti" "quasi non credevo ai miei occhi quando l'ho vista stamani!" "Ma perché è lesbica? Si spiegano tante cose, le mancava il sesso quello buono ecco cosa era" Jane fece una smorfia, _sesso buono, come se lo facessero solo gli etero ma per piacere maledetta presunzione_ " non dire sciocchezze e poi è bisessuale, da quel che si dice! Secondo me una così sesso ne ha sempre fatto, per me si è innamorata" "ahaa della sua guardia del corpo?" "boh, Tod dice che è sexy, per me è un po' troppo mascolina" "per me la regina dei morti..." la voce dalle casse che richiamava del personale risuonò, le due donne si allontanarono

_La regina dei morti? ma che razza di soprannome è? La regina dei vivi, io con lei mi sento così viva! Sorrideva stamani? È grazie a me pettegole, oddio sto sorridendo anche io come una scema_

Il cellulare squillò di nuovo riportando Jane alla realtà lo sfilò dal suo alloggio alla cintura, numero privato, rispose celermente "pronto?!" "devo parlarti, sei sola?" "si novità?" "si ho capito chi è" "cazzo veramente? Chi?" "non ti riguarda, sappi che lo sto cercando" "dimmi chi è Doyle devo proteggerla" "lo dirai al tuo amico alla omicidi?" "se lo cerchiamo in tre è meglio non credi?" "è nascosto come un topo di fogna, lo devo trovare io!" "almeno dammi un indizio perché sta facendo questo?" "è una cosa molto personale" "gli hai ammazzato un figlio?" " è un po' più complicato di così, ci ho messo un po' a capire chi era perché sono passati molti anni" "ne sei sicuro?" "si. Sta uccidendo tutti quelli coinvolti e bracca la mia famiglia, ma ha i giorni contati" "perché si è fatto vivo solo ora?" "è tornato da poco a Boston, da meno di un anno" "e è riuscito a fregarti così in fretta?" ci fu un attimo di silenzio, direi che la frecciata ha colpito duro stavolta "tu proteggi mia figlia, portala via da Boston, dovrei risolvere in pochi giorni, ma se capisce che gli sto addosso per voi sarà più pericoloso" "non sarà facile è testarda" "come sua madre, è meglio che questa chiacchierata resti tra noi, ti contatto io"

la comunicazione venne interrotta così, Jane pensò per un attimo poi chiamò Korsak.

Senza dirgli che aveva avuto contatti con Doyle, e lui si guardò bene da chiedere spiegazioni, Jane diede precise indicazioni su chi cercare, un ex nemico uscito da più di un anno di prigione, forse due, poco prima del primo omicidio correlato ai casi, aveva perso una parte della famiglia a causa di Doyle, era un fatto personale ma anche professionale, quindi i delitti erano legati agli affari, ma Paddy si era spinto un po' oltre, forse aveva incastrato l'avversario facendolo finire in prigione per liberarsene, ma adesso che era uscito voleva la vendetta, non esclusero un rivale al comando dell'organizzazione.

Durante il rientro a casa entrambe erano pensierose, Maura era ancora frastornata dalla sera prima, dal risveglio ancora di più.

Jane non avrebbe detto nulla a Maura, ma doveva convincerla a lasciare la città "perché non andiamo a New York?" "perché dovremmo?" "lo sai perché, solo qualche giorno" "c'è qualcosa che non mi dici?" "siamo sempre pedinate Maura! Sta diventando rischioso, magari se questo fine settimana possiamo andare a trovare la mia famiglia" "vuoi che incontri tua madre?" "beh no, cioè non è questo il motivo, se non vuoi scegli un posto, prenoto stasera e domani partiamo!" "mi piacerebbe conoscere tua madre" "veramente? Mi sa che te ne pentiresti" "ne dubito, comunque non possiamo, domani sera ho il ballo di beneficenza a casa dei miei a Brookline" "non è in agenda!" "veramente? beh c'è di sicuro, è un evento importante, sarà in maschera quest'anno!" "non ci andremo però!" "non è in discussione, è un evento importante per i miei genitori e per la Fondazione Isles, devo partecipare attivamente" "sarà rischiosissimo, per di più in maschera? Veramente Maura come dovrei fare per proteggerti?" "Io sarò vestita da principessa Sissy" "oh bello! Ed io?" "hai ragione non ci ho pensato, potresti indossare un abito stile vittoriano, ti andrebbe?" "Maura odio i vestiti in maschera, escluso halloween, sopratutto quei tipi, ma mi ci vedi? E poi come potrei correre o fare quello che devo fare vestita tutta pomposa?!" " ok giusto, allora come, uno smoking vintage?" "vestita da uomo?... va bene si, ma dove lo troviamo della mia taglia?" "tranquilla ci penso io!" "si ma resteremo lo stretto indispensabile" "resteremo il tempo che dovrò restare"

Arrivate a casa Jane chiamò subito Constance, si fece dare il numero della ditta che organizzava catering e servizi per pianificare la sicurezza, riuscì a farsi inviare i dettagli del personale sia di sala che all'esterno, ordinarono cinese e mentre Maura si faceva il solito bagno Jane si dedicò al controllo del personale, grazie anche ad un accesso che Korsak le garantì al database della polizia. Avrebbe dovuto fare un grosso regalo a quell'uomo, stava rischiando grosso per lei, non se lo sarebbe dimenticato.

Venerdì sera arrivò, nonostante le preghiere interne di Jane che si sentiva disperata al pensiero di questa festa di beneficenza in maschera, non esisteva niente di peggio che passare una serata in mezzo a ricchi snob che fingono di preoccuparsi di qualche povero sfortunato bevendo champagne e mangiando tartine costosissime vestiti come dei cretini, e a lei toccava vestirsi da cretino.

Uscirono presto dall'ospedale, passarono a ritirare i vestiti e tornarono a casa a prepararsi.

Maura ritirò la posta, Jane mise gli abiti nelle camere, appese quello di Maura e poi il suo, lo aprì, era curiosa di vedere cosa le toccava. Rimase senza parole, si sentiva tra lo stupore e l'incredulità, era uno smoking stile Marlene Dietrich, come nelle foto, con il cilindro per cappello, ma la camicia era champagne come il papillon. Un tessuto liscio e pregiato, la linea in seta sui pantaloni la fascia per l'addome, tutto perfetto incredibilmente bello, fece le scale in fretta per parlare con Maura, per ringraziarla, per baciarla, con quell'abito di sicuro avrebbe fatto un figurone, non sarebbe sembrata una donna in un abito da uomo, certo non aveva i capelli biondi, ma avrebbe lavorato sull'acconciatura.

Ma quando arrivò in cucina dove si aspettava di vedere Maura sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino prima dei grandi preparativi trovò una Maura spaventata con una lettera in mano il bicchiere sul tavolo caduto ed il vino che gocciolava lungo il mobile.

"Maura che sta succedendo?" si avvicinò a lei, vide sul tavolo due proiettili prese il foglio che teneva tra le mani e lo lesse '_vi veniamo a prendere tutte e due è inutile che cercate di scappare, avete le ore contate__'_

"tranquilla andrà tutto bene" Maura rimase immobile fissando i proiettili sul tavolo, Jane lasciò il foglio e tirò Maura a se e la strinse "andrà tutto bene"

Maura si fece abbracciare e scoppiò in lacrime, aggrappandosi a Jane per non cadere, Jane strinse più forte "andrà tutto bene" "non puoi saperlo" disse tra i singhiozzi "non permettere loro di spaventarti" Maura si scostò, gli occhi colmi di lacrime il viso rigato "non sono spaventata sono terrorizzata e stanno minacciando anche te perché?" ricadde tra le braccia forti della sua Jane "non ci accadrà nulla, stasera onorerai il tuo impegno e domani partiremo, anzi stanotte prenderemo il primo volo, non importa per dove poi decideremo da li, che ne dici" "ho paura Jane, ho tanta paura" "lo so, ma andrà tutto bene" "non puoi saperlo" "no hai ragione, ma sarò sempre accanto a te, per tutta la sera, non ti lascerò mai... più" "mai più"

rimasero così svariati minuti Jane sapeva che il rischio era imminente, doveva solo superare la serata e portala il più lontano possibile, non importava se un proiettile era per lei, sapeva che comunque prima di permettere loro di arrivare a Maura sarebbero dovuti passare su di lei, lo aveva capito appena l'aveva vista imbronciata nella sua cucina, ne aveva avuto certezza quando appoggiata sulla porta di camera si era, a modo suo, scusata per la durezza dei modi, ne fu consapevole la prima volta che si unì a lei nella camera segreta, ma ora non era il momento di dirglielo, avrebbero superato tutto questo e poi avrebbe fatto in modo di non lasciarla mai più.

Maura non sarebbe mai uscita da quell'abbraccio, lì sembrava tutto perfetto, lì poteva essere vulnerabile senza temere giudizi, si sentiva protetta senza costruire barriere, si sentiva accettata per quello che era con tutto quello che portava con se senza paura di essere rifiutata, ecco Jane non l'aveva mai rifiutata, non lo aveva fatto quando aveva rifiutato di dormire con lei dopo la loro prima volta, non l'aveva fatto quando l'aveva voluta in macchina, non l'aveva rifiutata dopo che l'aveva cacciata dalla sua camera dopo la prima volta nella stanza, neanche adesso che le avevano inviato un proiettile e l'avevano minacciate apertamente, Jane la teneva stretta e le aveva detto che non l'avrebbe lasciata mai più.

* * *

><p><em>spero vi sia piaciuto come sempre grazie per esserci e per i commenti che lasciate, sono di supporto ed ispirazione xxx<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Un brevissimo dove eravamo rimasti: Jane scende le scale per ringraziare Maura dello smoking alla Marlene che le piace tanto, ma quando arriva in cucina trova Maura scioccata, il vino versato... due proiettili e una minaccia per entrambe... un grande abbraccio e la forza di non farsi prendere dalla paura!_

_Ed ecco la festa... buona lettura!_

* * *

><p>Purtroppo però adesso dovevano adempiere ad un dovere, che fino a pochi minuti fa la esaltava, aveva scelto il suo abito da principessa Sissy dopo averlo cercato per mesi e l'abito per Jane, quello lo aveva visto in uno delle sue tante ricerche e quando Jane aveva espresso l'esigenza di uno smoking subito le era tornato alla mente e per averlo aveva sborsato il triplo, perché era stato promesso ad un'altra persona, ma era perfetto per la sua Jane e per una volta i suoi soldi erano stati veramente utili.<p>

Jane salì in camera, si fece una doccia veloce, si sistemò i capelli arricciandoli sul fondo, lisciandoli sulla testa e poi li legò in modo che la parte finale creasse, con le onde dei ricci un contrasto con la parte superiore lisciata alla perfezione, si era aiutata guadando una foto di una delle capigliature di Marlene, così da ricordarla il più possibile, si mise lo smoking la fascia di seta in vita il papillon, che fortunatamente era di quelli con l'elastico ed il cappello a cilindro, si rimirò allo specchio, si trovava affascinante, intrigante, si sistemò la pistola sotto il braccio e una alla caviglia, come faceva da quando era al servizio delle Isles, cellulare nella tasca interna e poi scese le scale e posizionò la sua piccola borsa e quella di Maura, che aveva lasciato pronta nel corridoio, davanti alla porta, sarebbero partite subito dopo aver lasciato la festa.

Pochi minuti dopo vide scendere Maura, in un abito color champagne, come la sua camicia, vaporoso e ricamato splendidamente e scollato, le spalle nude, le braccia semi coperte dal tessuto morbido cucito sotto il braccio ed il seno oh il seno gonfiava il corpetto, sembrava fatto su misura per lei, Jane era senza fiato.

Nello scendere le scale Maura poté ammirare la sensualità di Jane nel suo smoking durezza e femminilità insieme, sensualità e fascino, decisamente meglio di come se l'era immaginata.

"oho Jane ti dona molto l'abito e l'acconciatura è perfetta, sei bellissima" "io.. io.. grazie ma tu tu sei stupenda Maura, Gesù bellissima" "grazie, mi piace quando mi guardi così" Jane sorrise ma non riusciva a dire altro, completamente ammaliata dall'eleganza e dal fascino di Maura "vogliamo andare, siamo in ritardo, mia madre protesterà" "si principessa, andiamo"

prese le due borse con la destra e Maura sottobraccio alla sua sinistra, le aprì lo sportello della macchina e mise le borse sui sedili di dietro, partirono per il ricco quartiere di Brookline dove la festa le attendeva.

Arrivate alla grande villa, circondata da un muro di cinta imponente, la macchina entrò attraverso il grande cancello aperto, un addetto alla sicurezza le fermò, chiese loro l'invito annotò la targa e le fece passare solo dopo aver chiesto le generalità da confrontare con la lista degli invitati.

"bene il servizio funziona come ho richiesto!" "per questo non hai detto subito chi siamo?" "certo, volevo accertarmi che la procedura venisse eseguita correttamente"

arrivate sotto l'ingresso principale, altri addetti aprirono loro le porte della vettura, Jane scese con agilità, mentre Maura, con il suo pomposo e vaporoso vestito fece un po' più di fatica, Jane la raggiunse e la aiutò a far uscire il vestito dalla vettura "oddio forse non è stata una buona idea questo abito" Jane la prese sottobraccio e le sussurrò " sei così bella che quando ti ho vista ero tentata di farti rinunciare alla festa per mettermi al tuo completo servizio mia principessa Sexy e credimi se ti dico che passerei volentieri la serata sotto la tua vaporosa gonna, mia Signora!" "oh gatta tentatrice! Arriverà anche quel momento" si sorrisero maliziose.

salirono le scale ed entrarono nel grande ingresso, una musica da sala proveniva dal salone usato per le feste, voci in sottofondo ed alcuni invitati giravano abbastanza indisturbati.

Jane osservò dove si trovavano gli addetti alla sicurezza "oh finalmente darling, sei in ritardo" "scusa madre ma questo vestito era più complicato del previsto" "sei magnifica però, hai superato te stessa e Detective ha un aspetto incredibile!" "grazie Signora Isles, anche lei ha un abito impeccabile" Constance sorrise nel suo abito in stile medioevale, si capiva chiaramente che non solo era stato fatto su misura, ma aveva delle rifiniture accurate e di pregio, compresa la parure d'oro che completava l'impeccabile aspetto sontuoso.

"vieni tesoro, gli ospiti aspettano, ho bisogno che tu intrattenga i donatori, e ricordati l'asta" "oh no madre, niente asta per me, posso donare, ma non mettermi all'asta ti prego" "l'anno scorso sei stata la più pagata" "lo so ma decisamente non è stato poi così divertente, magari convinco Jane" "come? cosa?" "fantastica idea darling! Falla subito iscrivere"

Constance sorrise e salutando le donne si allontanò per dedicarsi agli altri ospiti, poi Maura spiegò a Jane che l'asta è un modo per donare soldi, le donne ed occasionalmente qualche uomo decidono di mettere all'asta una cena con il miglior offerente "stai scherzando spero!" "assolutamente Jane! L'anno scorso ho dovuto cenare con un vecchio professore di filosofia veramente noioso, ma la cosa peggiore erano i peli delle orecchie che non riuscivo a smettere di fissare" "oddio è disgustoso" "già, ma ha donato 25 mila dollari" "COSA? accidenti, ricco il filosofo!" Maura sorrise ed annuì, mentre Jane frignando continuò il suo lamento "no ti prego Maura non voglio cenare con un peloso professore noioso, e poi devo lavorare, lo sai bene che non posso lasciarti sola!" "non ti preoccupare Jane, nessuno supererà la mia offerta, ti comprerò e sarai così mia che mi implorerai!" "oh" "già andiamo ad iscriverti"

la serata per Jane era estremamente noiosa anche se guardare Maura la affascinava, così a suo agio, Maura parlava ed intratteneva con naturalezza gli ospiti, Jane occasionalmente interveniva, ma spesso pescava le varie e innumerevoli tartine che i camerieri le offrivano, ma fece attenzione a limitare gli alcolici, prediligendo bevande analcoliche o acqua servita da un barman belloccio che sorrideva dietro il bancone nel suo gilet porpora. Maura più serenamente sorseggiava il costoso campagne offerto dalla padrona di casa che ogni tanto Jane riusciva ad intravedere tra la folla, spesso vicino ad un uomo distinto che doveva essere il professor Isles

"vado a bere Maura, torno subito, ti porto qualcosa?" "No grazie, non farmi aspettare" Maura continuò la sua noiosa conversazione con una signora vestita strana, a Jane sembrava la fata turchina, ma non ebbe il coraggio di chiedere.

Salutò il barman e chiese una soda con limone, nella speranza di ridurre la necessità di bere che le numerose tartine le avevano dato "detective Rizzoli giusto?" alle sue spalle vestito da re medioevale il professor Isles la sorprese seduta sullo sgabello rivestito in pelle porpora, in tinta con le tenute dei camerieri " esatto professor Isles presumo!" l'uomo annuì "è un piacere conoscerla detective, speravo di poterle parlare per pochi minuti" "piacere mio, certo dica pure" "possiamo allontanarci?" "basta che possa sempre vedere Maura, preferirei non perderla di vista" "cero, basta allontanarsi dalla folla" l'uomo indicò una colonna del salone in un angolo della sala " volevo per prima cosa ringraziarla per il lavoro svolto" "non deve ringraziarmi è..." "la prego, so cosa sta per dire, ma so anche che sta svolgendo il suo compito in maniera più che impeccabile, mia figlia può essere molto testarda e risoluta, sa non ha avuto un'infanzia molto facile" Jane annuì " in parte per colpa nostra, ma non voglio entrare nel merito, è solo che adesso che è una donna adulta speravamo che le cose per lei si sarebbero fatte più semplici, sul piano personale intendo, ed invece questa cosa, temo che la possa destabilizzare" "Maura è una donna molto forte" " lo credo anche io, ma allo stesso tempo sembra così fragile" " la forza di Maura sta proprio dietro a quel sorriso così dolce che fa, tu ti aspetti una donna fragile e con poco carattere ed invece, quel sorriso può confondere non c'è dubbio" "già non c'è dubbio, sa il rischio che state correndo?! Non permetta che le facciano del male" "le posso garantire professor Isles che sono pronta a morire per difendere sua figlia" l'uomo fece un sospiro di sollievo "non avevo creduto alle parole di mia moglie finché non vi ho visto entrare, Maura non è mai stata così serena e felice, e viste le circostanze è incredibile, poi ho visto come vi guardate" "Professor Is..." "la prego, so di essere un vecchio professore ma di sicuro non sono sciocco e se lei rende mia figlia felice, a me sta bene, ma adesso ho la certezza che mia figlia sia in buone mani, questo mi rassicura più di quel che crede" "tutto bene?" Jane stava per replicare, un po' sconcertata dalla dolcezza ma anche dalla risolutezza di questo padre, Maura sembrava aver preso da lui questo tratto, quando la bionda li interruppe "oh tesoro mio sei bellissima, si tutto benissimo, scambiavo due parole con la tua splendida accompagnatrice" "è bellissima vero padre?" "degna di te!" Maura rimase stupita dalle parole di suo padre ma ancor di più da bacio sonoro che le diede sulla guancia "adesso scusatemi ma devo andare."

Maura guardò suo padre allontanarsi senza poter dire niente poi si voltò verso Jane che alzò le spalle con fare confuso "ne parleremo dopo di quello che vi siete detti qui, adesso andiamo c'è l'asta!" "oh noo ti prego!" "è il momento più divertente del party e sappi che sto per comprarti e ricordati che dopo sarai mia" "lo sono già Maura, lo sono già!" le diede un bacio sulla guancia e salì sul piccolo palco allestito nell'angolo opposto a dove poco prima Jane aveva parlato con il padre di Maura.

Constance salì sul palco, ringraziò tutti i partecipanti per la riuscita della festa e per le donazioni che stavano arrivando cospicue alla fondazione, fece vari complimenti per gli abiti ad alcuni invitati scherzando e dimostrando grande capacità di intrattenere i suoi ospiti, poi passo la parola ad una signora allegra che avrebbe gestito l'asta come da abitudine, c'erano alte 7 persone oltre a Jane ad offrirsi e solo 2 erano uomini, Jane era a metà della fila, fissava Maura che la guardava con quello sguardo che la faceva fremere, lo stesso che usava in certi momenti, Jane divenne irrequieta, sentiva l'eccitazione salire, una certa umidità scendere. Il potere di quella donna su di lei aumentava esponenzialmente, la turbava solo la paura che un giorno, presto, Maura si annoiasse di lei e la lasciasse per qualcuno più adatto a quell'accattivante gioco delle parti.

Le paure sono irrazionali.

Maura fissava Jane così bella sul quel palco, stava per diventare sua, l'avrebbe comprata, era un gioco di potere che la eccitava, l'attesa era estenuante, mentre l'amica di famiglia, che gestiva l'asta di beneficenza giocava con la platea, Maura si sentiva impaziente, voleva concludere l'asta e prendere la sua gatta e portarla via, la voleva il prima possibile, si sentì consapevole per la prima volta che quella sensazione che provava così forte dentro di se era unica ed inimitabile, se ne sentiva dipendente, voleva Jane infinitivamente, si rese conto nell'attesa che anche Jane come lei si stava eccitando, non avrebbe aspettato per possederla.

Le due donne e l'uomo prima di Jane fecero devolvere in beneficenza un bel gruzzolo, la prima ragazza, che non doveva avere più di 25 anni venne 'presa' per 16 mila dollari da quello che sembrava essere il suo ragazzo, un sicuro figlio di papà, la donna che seguì venne 'vinta' per 13 mila dollari dal professore di filosofia con i peli che uscivano dalle orecchie, l'uomo sulla trentina che precedeva Jane venne litigato tra tre signore che rischiavano di perdere la loro distinta apparenza, la spuntò quella vestita da fata turchina con 18 mila dollari.

"adesso è il turno di questa splendida mora Marlene Dietrich" lesse il cartoncino "Jane alta bella e snella, libera professionista, spigliata e simpatica allora uno splendore di donna merita una base d'asta di almeno 5 mila, forza signori" Maura alzò la mano "oh 5 mila alla signora chi offre di più, 6 mila?" un uomo alzò la mano "bene chi offre 7 mila?" Maura alzò la mano e sorrise a Jane che non gradiva sentirsi un oggetto, ma quando vide lo sguardo di Maura, compiaciuto, eccitato, fece un grande sorriso, lo vide anche un'altro uomo che subito alzò la mano e disse "10 mila" Maura si girò a guardarlo, Jane notò una strana espressione sul volto della bionda, mentre l'uomo sembrava compiaciuto " 15 mila" disse Maura le contrattazioni salirono, e più salivano e più Maura fissava Jane innervosita ma con quello sguardo predatorio che tanto eccitava la bruna 20, 23, 24,25, 30. Maura sarebbe saltata sul palco a reclamare quello che era suo se fosse stato necessario, si stava trattenendo solo nel rispetto della sua famiglia.

Nella folla inosservato, il padre di Maura si avvicinò all'uomo competitivo, biondo alto, fisico prestante, gli ospiti rumoreggiavano divertiti e sorpresi "35 mila" disse Maura con gli occhi brillanti lo sguardo pieno di cupidigia, il biondo vestito da moschettiere, stava per replicare, quando da dietro il professor Isles appoggiò una mano sulla spalla all'uomo che si voltò e dopo aver ascoltato poche sussurrate parole si ritirò dall'asta. "sicuro di non voler rilanciare signor Fairfield?" Garrett sorrise e fece un cenno di diniego "aggiudicato alla dottoressa Isles che si godrà una splendida cena con la bellissima e a quanto pare contesa Jane!" ci fu un bell'applauso, Jane finalmente poté scendere dal palco mentre l'asta continuò

"Maura ma che cavolo... chi era quello, 35 mila è un'assurdità!" "tu li vali tutti bellissima gatta, conquistarti è stato più difficile del previsto, adesso andiamo però, non posso più aspettare" "ma... Maura chi era?" Maura prese Jane sottobraccio e per quanto potesse sembrare che era Jane a guidare in realtà Maura la stava tirando verso una zona chiusa al resto degli invitati, la zona privata delle camere.

Maura sorrise in lontananza al padre che le fece un cenno "credo proprio di dover parlare con mio padre, mi racconterai esattamente cosa vi siete detti, ma non adesso, adesso ti desidero" "oh aspetta, posso avere delle spiegazioni?"cominciarono a salire le scale "quello è Garrett Fairfield arrogante presuntuoso ed un mio ex! Voleva solo provocarmi, non gradisce i rifiuti" "un tuo ex?" "si ai tempi dell'università, se te lo chiedi prima di definire certi gusti" "oh, quindi non sa che quello che ha fatto ti ha fatto eccitare di più!"

Maura guardò Jane a metà scala dove si trovarono "no crede di avermi infastidito, sa che mi piacciono anche le donne è una cosa che ha sempre mal sopportato" le due donne si fissarono un attimo carico di desiderio

"Maura aspetta" le donne si girarono verso Garrett che salì i gradini "buona sera Garrett" "Maura sei bellissima come sempre, speravo di vedere te sul palco, spero di non averti offesa cercavo di attirare la tua attenzione" "35 mila dollari è molto più che attirare l'attenzione" disse Jane indispettita "pare che per Maura tu ne valessi anche di più Marlene!" "senza dubbio Garrett, ma adesso devi scusarci dobbiamo andare" "neanche un ballo? Dopo l'asta inizia il vero party" "no grazie io e Jane abbiamo da fare" Jane mise una mano sulla schiena a Maura che le sorrise "allora state insieme?" "non credo sia affar tuo Garrett, sono certa che troverai una compagna per ballare facilmente, scuse accettate" Maura si girò prendendo Jane sottobraccio e lasciarono il moschettiere con l'aria abbattuta.

Jane si sentì infastidita dal modo in cui Garrett guardava Maura, lo sguardo ammaliatore il suo soffermarsi sul seno, un indugiare che fece sentire Jane gelosa. Come competere con un bel biondo ricco e aitante? Certo Jane non poteva dare molto alla donna che ormai amava, adesso erano legate dalla situazione, ma dopo? Cosa sarebbe stato di loro? Doveva temere quell'uomo? Altri uomini? Altre donne? Era appena uscita da una storia tradita e beffata perdendo tutto quello a cui teneva ed il rischio che la situazione potesse ripetersi era alto e per di più non sapeva cosa Maura provasse veramente.

Maura notò lo sguardo di Jane, si sentì lusingata e divertita, ma non era il gioco che voleva fare, aveva dei piani in mente ed era adesso che voleva attuarli.

Entrarono in una grandissima camera a metà del lungo corridoio, Maura chiuse a chiave la porta, Jane notò le loro valige ai piedi del grande letto matrimoniale.

"è la tua camera?" "non esattamente non ho mai vissuto qui con i miei genitori, hanno acquistato la villa solo pochi anni fa ma direi che questa è la stanza che loro mi hanno riservato".

Jane era in mezzo alla stanza, la osservò fugacemente, rispettava lo stile dell'abitazione, rifiniture di grande pregio, copriletto in seta ocra e tende di classe di un giallino tenue che si abbinava alla carta da parati e ad un mobilio antico.

Maura aprì la sua borsa da viaggio, grande quasi il doppio di quella di Jane ed estrasse una sacca in velluto "vai in bagno, mettiti questa, ma rimani vestita così" "ma io volevo, speravo di toglierti il vestito" "se questo ti fa piacere aspetterò, anche se pensavo di farlo da me" Jane prese il sacchetto di velluto con con sguardo interrogativo "niente che tu non conosca, indossalo e rivestiti e torna da me, non farmi aspettare, la mia pazienza è decisamente agli sgoccioli" "si mia signora"

Maura fece un sospiro soddisfatto, il modo con cui Jane stava al suo gioco dei ruoli era incredibile soprattutto sapendo che era una novità per lei, certo non riusciva a fare tutto quello che di solito Maura era solita, Jane aveva un modo suo di giocare che intrigava la bionda ancora di più, c'erano dei momenti in cui sembrava quasi si scambiassero i ruoli, ma Jane aveva sempre l'accortezza di lasciarle la scelta, come se cedere parte del controllo dell'atto dipendesse esclusivamente da Maura. Questo non era sfuggito a Maura.

Jane nel bagno aprì il sacchetto vellutato, estrasse il contenuto, per niente sorpresa di trovare lo strap-on, fu piacevolmente sorpresa di trovare quel tipo, aveva una parte vibrante da inserire dentro di se, mentre la parte del dildo esterna era classica. Si abbasso i pantaloni e tolse la culotte che portava, indosso eccitata l'innovativo sex-toy ed uscì dal bagno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo so vi aspettavate che fosse tutto in questo capitolo... sorpresa? la festa non è finita!<em>**

**_se vi piace lasciate commenti grazie vi amo XXX_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Scusate il ritardo periodo caotico!_

_Spero che il seguito vi piaccia! Buona lettura_

* * *

><p>Maura era vicino ad un divanetto, alcune candele erano state accese e l'ambiente era molto più intimo adesso. Maura non poté trattenersi dal guardare la protuberanza che si palesava dai pantaloni di Jane "mhmm sei ancora più sexy adesso, è quasi incredibile" "decisamente sono felice di vederti mia Signora" Maura rise "vieni qui gatta" senza replicare ma con fare sensuale eseguì l'ordine e si avvicinò a Maura.<p>

La bionda passò una mano sul gonfiore del cavallo di Jane ed entrambe emisero un suono gutturale di piacere, poi Jane strinse a se Maura che accettò tutto il contatto con il corpo della sua amante, si baciarono intensamente.

Jane cercò la cerniera del vestito di Maura e lentamente la fece aprire, quando fu completamente abbassata Jane si allontanò dalla sua splendida compagna lasciando cadere a terrà il costoso vestito da principessa.

Trattenne il respiro senza rendersene conto, nel vedere Maura uscire dal suo abito e mostrare cosa indossava sotto: un corpetto a balconcino che lasciava intravedere l'aureola rosa del seno gonfio, sul fondo rigido i ganci della giarrettiera sostenevano le calze di seta color champagne, le scarpe ancora ai piedi con tacco alto, mai vista cosa più sexy

"tutto bene Jane? Respira" Jane lasciò andare l'aria "credo che potrei venire solo così guardandoti" "era esattamente l'effetto che volevo, balla con me" "qui adesso?" "si!"

Jane prese Maura tra le braccia stringendola per farle sentire la durezza del suo inguine, in silenzio potevano sentire lievemente la musica che suonavano giù nel salone, danzarono per tutta la stanza.

Maura prese Jane per la nuca e la baciò con passione stringendosi a lei, premendo i suoi seni appena visibili sul petto ancora nascosto di Jane "Dio Maura io, non so quanto posso resistere ho quel coso dentro che..." "accendilo" "adesso?" "accendilo" disse più imperiosa.

Jane si scostò infilò la mano dentro i pantaloni ed accese la vibrazione, un mugugno le uscì incontrollato che coprì per un attimo il suono della vibrazione dentro di lei.

Maura afferro Jane per i glutei sodi continuando un lieve movimento a tempo con la fievole musica spingendola ancora più verso il suo inguine. Il seno sembrava strabuzzare, ora, premuto com'era dentro quel rigido corsetto, Jane le accarezzava la schiena in cerca di un contatto a pelle, la vibrazione stava facendo il suo lavoro, il respiro affannoso.

Maura cominciò a baciarla sul collo, le sganciò il papillon gettandolo a terra, poi sganciò alcuni bottoni della camicia, Jane gemeva "Maura, mia signora io" "non ti ho concesso la parola gatta, puoi solo godere".

Jane cedette, le gambe non erano stabili "siediti sul divano" Jane eseguì senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo di Maura che la teneva per le mani per aiutarla nei movimenti, si accomodò al centro del confortevole divano, viso arrossato, ansimante fissava la bellezza di Maura così sexy con quella giarrettiera il corpetto rigido ed i seni quasi in vista.

Maura si sedette a cavallo delle gambe di Jane e cominciò un movimento ondulatorio sentendo sul suo clitoride le vibrazioni dentro Jane, poi tirò a se la bruna che affondò dolcemente la bocca sul petto esposto. Rimasero così ad ansimare entrambe.

Maura cominciò a sganciare i pantaloni di Jane che si scostò dal morbido petto per aiutarla nel suo intento, il pene di silicone fu libero, Jane spostò lievemente il perizoma color champagne di Maura mentre lei si sedeva sopra Jane, permettendo così la penetrazione

"oh si" uscì dalla bocca di Maura che si sentì riempire dal fallo lievemente vibrante.

La cavalcata cominciò con estrema passione, Jane teneva Maura per i fianchi per aiutarla nei sensuali movimenti.

Jane ansimava forte, era così vicina, le vibrazioni dentro la sua fessura ormai madida ed i potenti colpi che le stimolavano il clitoride sempre più gonfio la stavano portando verso l'orgasmo, scoppio in un grugnito liberatorio stringendo Maura.

Maura rallentò lievemente per far assaporare a Jane il suo orgasmo, poi riaumentò il ritmo il suo piacere era appena cominciato, Jane ansimava, e in pochi attimi sentì nuovamente il godimento aumentare "così gatta godi ma non puoi venire adesso senza il mio permesso, sei mia, Jane sei mia" Maura le prese le mani e le stese lungo la spalliera del divano intrecciando le dita, Maura sovrastava Jane in preda a spasmi di piacere, completamente alla sua mercé respirava il suo profumo inalando dal seno che le strusciava sul viso. Soffrendo la mancanza di contatto.

Maura si sentiva così dominante muovendosi sopra Jane in preda alla passione che sentiva, alla realtà di quest'atto così intimo se pur giocoso con Jane vestita splendidamente da uomo ma con la sua espressione di lussuria, lo aveva sognato da quando l'aveva immaginata con quel vestito, lo aveva ardentemente desiderato vedendola, e adesso per quanto sentisse forte la penetrazione era lei che la stava possedendo, la voleva, voleva che entrasse nella sua carne che circolasse con il suo sangue, era sempre più vicina, le liberò le mani e subito Jane la strinse, ora accarezzata da Jane si sentiva sua, così quanto sentiva Jane appartenerle, aumentò il ritmo "Oh si Jane voglio sentirti"

Jane aveva la gola secca dal respiro affannoso "ohoo non resisto Maura devo venire" "no non ancora" Maura raggiunse il seno di Jane e vi si aggrappò, sentendo i capezzoli duri strusciare sui suoi palmi

Jane presa Maura per le natiche per aumentare lo sfregamento "si Jane si vieni adesso si"

insieme ancora abbracciate di nuovo mescolate per fare un unica essenza vitale.

"non uscirei più da questa stanza" "oh non lo farai tanto presto gatta, non ho finito con te" "ma mia signora dovremmo andare" "sono certa che ho il tempo di godere del tuo attuale abbigliamento ancora un pò"

Un bussare distinto risuonò nella stanza mentre riprendevano fiato "Maura Darling sono io mi apri?" "cazzo!" "Jane rilassati, va in bagno e togliti la cintura" Maura si alzò e diede un bacio fugace sulla guancia alla sua gatta che si alzò velocemente appena Maura si mosse per dirigersi verso la porta, Maura afferrò una vestaglia da dentro il suo borsone "madre ci stiamo cambiando puoi aspettare un attimo?" "no che non posso aspettare ci vorrà solo un minuto"

Maura sbloccò la porta e Constance entrò "Maura questo corpetto è indecente!" "non ero certo previsto che tu lo vedessi, ti avevo pregato di attendere" chiuse la vestaglia "dov'è Jane?" "sono qui Signora Isles" disse Jane uscendo dal bagno ancora rossa in viso, Constance le osservò entrambe "capisco, dunque state andando già via?" "si signora è più prudente, ci cambiamo e lasciamo la città per qualche giorno" "La città? E dove andate?" "prendiamo il primo volo disponibile e poi da lì decideremo" "mioddio è così pericolosa la situazione? Maura che sta succedendo?" "non ne so molto più di te madre, ma Jane insiste" "ci sono state altre minacce? Cosa mi nascondete?" "il cerchio si sta stringendo e momentaneamente è meglio così, siamo Tutti d'accordo che è meglio allontanarci per qualche giorno in attesa che le acque si calmino" "Capisco detective, se è la cosa migliore allora andate! Ma potevate avvertirmi che avreste lasciato la festa così presto, ho degli ospiti e darling è veramente di cattivo gusto abbandonare la sala per...non sono sciocca sai?" "madre trovo di cattivo gusto anche commentare" "signore non è il momento, capisco il disagio, vale per tutte credetemi, ma ci cambieremo in fretta e lasceremo la città"

Maura prese la sua valigia ed entrò nel bagno Jane rimase immobile di fronte a Constance "detective, non sono certo il tipo di madre che interferisce nella vita privata di sua figlia" "ah lo fosse anche la mia" Constance ignorò il commento "ma non crede che sia stata una cosa poco professionale? Ne sono delusa!" "mi dispiace signora Isles non era certo nei miei piani e a dire il vero è stata una cosa veramente inaspettata e ha ragione decisamente poco professionale- _fece due passi verso la donna più anziana_- ma mi creda non interferirà, anzi farò di tutto per Maura" "mia figlia è una donna complicata" "mi creda lo so" "e per quanto sembri lei la... non la faccia soffrire" "non lo vorrei mai signora"

Constance la fisso per un attimo scrutandola per capire la veridicità delle sue parole, poi fece un cenno con la testa ed uscì finalmente dalla stanza.

Appena pronte Jane prese le valigie " aspetta qui prendo la macchina sistemo le valige e poi torno a prenderti" "mi sembri esagerata, posso venire con te!" "no preferisco essere sicura di passare inosservata, sposterò la macchina ad un'uscita laterale, così che nessuno ci veda partire, o almeno spero" " dubito che gli ospiti di mia madre siano associati con la mafia e sappi che per me è molto difficile lasciarti gestire le cose in questo modo io.." "Maura, è solo per qualche giorno, anzi appena lasciamo la città tutto sarà più semplice, sono solo piccole precauzioni" "si certo,ma decido io dove andremo" "si certo signora!"

Jane fece come detto, uscì da una porta laterale, caricò le valigie e spostò la macchina sul retro della villa, poi salì a prendere Maura ed uscirono dalla casa da uno studio laterale.

"ho guardato i voli tra un'ora c'è un volo per New York, potrei conoscere tua madre!" "non so se è prudente, ma potremmo passare la notte lì e ripartire la mattina dopo" "ci sono anche voli per la Florida se vuoi andare a trovare tuo padre!" "mi fa piacere che hai voglia di scherzare!" "non smetterò di vivere, che ne dici di un volo che parte tra tre ore per il Messico? Il mare è favoloso e lì ci nascondiamo meglio no?" "si ma tre ore in attesa? Ma come ho detto e promesso facciamo come vuoi!"

Maura sorrise, Jane le appoggiò una mano sulla gamba, un macchina con gli abbaglianti si avvicinò a velocità al SUV delle donne "merda merda merda!" "JANE" "tieniti Maura e sta giù!"

Jane accelerò bruscamente lasciando la macchina che le affiancava un po' indietro, Jane svoltò a sinistra cercando di tagliare la strada ai suoi inseguitori, ma all'incrocio un SUV si unì a loro tamponandole, Maura gridò, Jane strinse il volante e con il tasto rapido avviò la chiamata, correre tra le vetture in movimento era difficile, gli inseguitori non si preoccupavano di urtare chicchessia, ma per Jane era importante limitare i rischi a persone ignare ed innocenti "_Korsak_" "sono Jane" "_che succede_" "ci sono addosso Korsak, una berlina ed un SUV, merda un'altra macchina, siamo nella merda Vince!" "dove sei?" "stiamo uscendo da Brookline direzione nord est, stavamo andando all'aeroporto ma stavo evitando la zona di South passando per Back Bay, non so per quanto potrò resistere" "_resisti Jane ti mando i rinforzi resisti!_" la comunicazione cadde, Maura aveva le lacrime agli occhi, il Suv venne affiancato nuovamente, spinto sul lato del marciapiede Jane strinse più forte il volante per mantenere la corsia, il SUV che le inseguiva colse l'occasione del loro inevitabile rallentamento e le superò, la berlina le tamponò, sbandarono ancora, ma Jane riuscì nuovamente a mantenere il controllo della vettura, ma ormai era circondata, il Suv davanti a loro le obbligò a rallentare mentre le due berline le affiancarono una sulla destra una sulla sinistra, stringendole in una morsa, dopo qualche centinaio di metri dove Jane tentava delle sbandate controllate per liberarsi, fu costretta a fermarsi "vedrai Korsak manderà qualcuno, tutto il distretto, vedrai andrà tutto bene" "Jane" fu l'unica cosa che Maura riuscì a dire con voce tremante "ci sono io Maura, ci sono io!" le parole decise uscirono con un filo di voce

Le porte si spalancarono, e le due donne vennero afferrate e violentemente fatte uscire dalla vettura, Jane avrebbe voluto tentare di ribellarsi, ma non era certo il momento giusto.

"piano piano non c'è bisogno di spingere" tentò Jane

Un uomo salì sul SUV di Maura e partì velocemente, altri due uomini montarono sulle berline e se ne andarono, mentre i due uomini che le avevano prese e che le tenevano per il braccio, le forzarono ad entrare nel SUV dove alla guida c'era un uomo che Jane riconobbe come James "Buddy" McLean, famoso mafioso, la cui famiglia aveva radici profonde da generazioni nella malavita di Boston.

Spinta in macchina Maura si aggrappò a Jane che venne spinta a sua volta dall'altro lato del Suv nero, Jane la strinse e fisso il malavitoso davanti a lei

"benvenute Signore, non è stato semplice avervi qui, complimenti detective Rizzoli, è un gran pilota, mi ha seminato la scorsa volta ma mi è servito di lezione non crede?" " James "Buddy" McLean! Non sapevo che fosse di nuovo in circolazione!" "contavo su questo per farla pagare al mio vecchio amico Paddy, mi fa piacere non essere stato dimenticato" "ho fatto delle ricerche e lei era in un ristretto gruppo di vecchi amici di Doyle" "già, un gruppo ristretto...mi dispiace dottoressa che lei ne debba subire le conseguenze" "ne dubito fortemente" "non è un fatto personale, non con lei" "parli per se! Vuole uccidermi cosa c'è di più personale bastardo!" disse con il nodo in gola

Buddy fece una risata e partì "dove stiamo andando?" chiese Jane, doveva capire quanto tempo avessero, nella speranza che Korsak le trovasse, aveva ancora le sue pistole ed i cellulari aveva buone speranze "facciamo una piccola sosta prima di andare nel luogo dove la polizia vi ritroverà, domani: morte"

la direzione era ovviamente quella della zona di Paddy, ma sotto un ponte della superstrada Il Suv si fermò, pistole puntate le fecero scendere, Jane venne spinta sul cofano della macchina insieme a Maura i due scagnozzi cominciarono a perquisirle, ovviamente la perquisizione su Maura era una scusa per poterla palpare, a Jane venne tolta la pistola nella fondina sotto l'ascella e preso il telefono, ma mentre scendevano palpandole il sedere, vide come ancora stavano molestando Maura, così scattò istintivamente, diede una gomitata in faccia al suo aguzzino e saltò addosso al panzone che allungava le sue callose mani sulle tette di Maura "lasciala stare porco bastardo, non ha niente con se, è una signora portale rispetto" gridò all'uomo caduto a terra, McLean si avventò su Jane colpendola sullo zigomo "puttana di un detective deviato, non ti azzardare a fare un'altra mossa o ti ammazzo qui, non ho bisogno di te per la mia vendetta, quindi stai buona o ti lascio nelle mani di Quinlan che si divertirà comunque, anche se ha un debole per il bel dottore, non è vero Quin?" l'uomo sovrappeso si rialzò a fatica, schiaffeggiò Jane e ridendo rispose "oh si credo che sarebbe divertente spassarmela ci penserei io a calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti Buddy! Sappi stronza che se mi colpisci ancora te lo farò rimpiangere"

Jane aveva già lo zigomo livido ed il labbro sanguinava non disse niente, si tamponò la ferita guardò Maura che si stava sistemando il vestito e che la guardava con un misto di spavento e gratitudine "ok ok, ma non toccate Maura, lasciateci almeno la nostra dignità" Quinlan rise insieme ad Aidan, il primo a subire la furia di Jane " sono un signore, non un violentatore di donne, abbiamo un codice qui, è chiaro ragazzi?- _annuirono forzatamente_- manterrete la vostra dignità, ma è l'unica promessa che posso farvi ora muoviamoci, è troppo rischioso rimanere qui!"

Il telefono di Jane venne gettato a terra, mentre la pistola confiscata, vennero spinte in macchina e portate in un magazzino vicino Pappas Way dietro il porto nel cuore del territorio di Doyle

il magazzino era vuoto se si escludono sue sedie vicino ad alcune casse di legno, Maura era tremante, Jane la sosteneva e le sussurrava di rimanere calma " tranquilla Maura, andrà tutto bene, non è finita, ma tieniti pronta a gettarti a terrà" Maura la fissò, Jane le fece un dolce sorriso che Maura non riuscì a ricambiare, i tre uomini pistole in pugno puntarono le canne dritte sulle donne che ormai erano vicino alle sedie "siete due belle donne è un vero peccato terminare così le vostre ancora giovani vite, ma è la realtà dei fatti" "perché?- chiese Maura con coraggio ritrovato- perché devo morire così, avrò il diritto di sapere?" Jane intervenne " i McLean erano una famiglia legata ai Doyle da un matrimonio giusto?" Jane prese Maura e si mosse dietro le sedie "si una mia stupida cugina sposò un Doyle, ah che grave errore, il bastardo di Paddy che si vanta di avere Onore, bastardo... mi ha accusato della morte di Bernie McLaughlin è riuscito anche a trovare una ventina di testimoni, bastardo! hanno ucciso mia moglie le mie bambine, e mio padre, che ha cercato di difenderle, dovevo prendere il giro della droga nel porto ma al tuo paparino non piaceva l'idea e mi ha fottuto, bastardo, e adesso la pagherà cara, l'ultimo a morire sarà lui non dubitatene, ma prima deve vedere morire i suoi compari che lo hanno aiutato ed i suoi figli, Detective, lei è qui per scelta, me ne dispiaccio, ma nessuno si può mettere in mezzo senza pagarne le conseguenze!" "ed i testimoni? Non ce l'ha con loro?" chiese Jane mentre si muoveva tra le casse, costringendo Maura a fare lo stesso "alcuni sono già morti, per cause non tanto naturali come poteva essere sembrato, altri non erano degli stinchi di santo e negli anni ci hanno pensato da se, i rimanenti, beh vedremo, alcuni non hanno avuto molta scelta, ne sono sicuro, forse li obbligherò a saldare il conto, lasciarli debitori di un favore mi potrebbe far comodo non crede?"

gli uomini di McLean ridevano soddisfacendo l'ego del loro boss il trio aveva abbassato la guardia, Aidan era quasi girato che controllava la porta, Quinlan si teneva il panzone e Buddy gongolava assaporando la sua imminente vendetta. Rimise la pistola nella fondina, prese una sedia e si accomodò, sembrava pronto a raccontare la storia della sua vita

Jane si piegò, come per prendere l'altra sedia, alzò il ginocchio e, con la mano sinistra afferrò la pistola ancora nascosta nella fondina della caviglia, mentre con la destra spinse Maura a terra BOOM Aidan prese un colpo alla nuca, BOOM Quin cadde al suolo con un colpo perfetto alla testa, BOOM il boss fu colpito alla spalla destra mentre stava rialzandosi e cadde perdendo la pistola che aveva ripreso, Jane aveva decisamente una mira eccezionale.

Maura gridò ad ogni sparo, mani che coprivano la testa, Jane la fece alzare tirandola con forza, Maura si ricompose prontamente, guardò Jane e poi i tre a terra, McLean si lamentava, Maura fece uno scatto come per andare ad aggredirlo, ma Jane la trattenne, Maura era furiosa, ma prima che potesse protestare la porta in metallo si aprì sbattendo nella serranda che la conteneva, lasciando entrare Paddy Doyle preceduto da 5 uomini tutti armati come lui.

A passo svelto si avvicinarono ai corpi, disarmandoli, Paddy si avvicinò a Maura "Maura stai bene?" "tu brutto bastardo, ci hanno quasi ucciso per colpa tua" uno schiaffo risuonò nell'eco del magazzino vuoto, come uno di quegli spari che istanti fa erano stati la sua salvezza, uno degli uomini di Doyle si avvicinò per difenderlo, ma Paddy lo fermò alzando il braccio " hai ragione Maura, ma sono qui per sistemare tutto" "tu non devi sistemare niente, Jane mi ha salvato, Jane ha sistemato il casino che hai fatto!"

Paddy guardò Jane "la pistola che hai usato è registrata?" "no" Doyle fece un cenno ai suoi uomini, uno si avvicinò con una pistola "questa è la tua giusto? "si la mia personale, regolarmente registrata" " bene dammi quella, e prendi questa" "che succede Jane" Jane la guardò ma non disse niente, Buddy si lamentò ancora, ma uno scagnozzo di Paddy lo teneva a terra appoggiandogli un piede vicino alla ferita.

"spara un colpo" "non credo sia necessario"disse Jane titubante "alzatelo" dichiarò Doyle imperturbabile, due dei suoi uomini presero Buddy e lo misero in piedi, barcollava ma rimase sulle sue gambe, con la pistola di Jane, quella ufficiale, Paddy sparò un colpo alla gamba sinistra, il mafioso cadde stremato urlando "che stai facendo?" gridò Maura, Jane la tenne stretta, poi Doyle prese la piccola pistola non registrata si avvicinò al suo rivale sanguinante "credevi che ti avrei permesso di uccidere Mia Figlia? EH? vorrei tanto lasciarti qui a soffrire, lurido verme, sei sempre stato sciatto e superficiale, quando si ferma un poliziotto si controlla anche la caviglia, ma di questo pare che ti dovrei ringraziare, quindi ti faccio smettere di soffrire, addio" BOOM

Un colpo dritto in fronte, come se fosse niente, poi sfilò tre punteruoli dalla tasca interna della giacca e li piantò nel cuore ad ognuno dei cadaveri al suolo, Maura era sconvolta, Jane era turbata, combattuta ma consapevole di avere poche altre possibilità e poco tempo. "stanno per arrivare i tuoi amici immagino Rizzoli" "si io credo di si" "bene, se ti facessero il guato di paraffina, almeno avrai una scusante, hai sparato un colpo per fermarli, stavi coprendo Maura e la stavi spingendo di là, ma noi siamo arrivati ed abbiamo fatto il resto, vi siete nascote dietro le casse, non sai chi ha sparato a chi, siete riemerse quando vi ho chiamato e tutto era già così" indicò i cadaveri "perché Jane dovrebbe farlo? Per far credere a tutti che hai regolato i conti?" Jane prese la mano di Maura "perché così sarai nuovamente al sicuro, nessuno si metterà di nuovo contro Doyle" " e tu non avrai ucciso dei boss mafiosi con un'arma che non dovresti possedere, ragazzi sparate qualche colpo e via di qui "addio Maura, anche se non vuoi ti proteggerò sempre, perché ti amo, sei mia figlia" " non sono tua figlia, mio padre è un professore ed un uomo per bene" gridò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime

gli uomini di Paddy che per lo più erano silenziosi, spararono dei colpi con le armi dei rivali, per inscenare una piccola sparatoria, in lontananza si sentivano le sirene, le due donne rimasero sole nel magazzino

"Jane io.." "tranquilla Maura andrà tutto bene" "Jane! Io non so mentire!" La bruna fisso la donna ancora scossa difronte a se, si rese conto che questa verità sarebbe stata scomoda "di che sei scossa e che durante la sparatoria eri sdraiata a terra con le mani sulla testa e ti sei alzata solo quando io ti ho tirata su" "ok e dirò che ho visto mio.. Doyle con i suoi uomini quando ormai tutto era finito in fondo è la verità!" "perfetto, darò io i particolari, vedrai andrà tutto bene! Credimi odio dover mentire, ma Doyle ha trovato la giusta soluzione, la guerra di mafia si fermerà, si ristabilirà lo status quod e tu sarai al sicuro, è l'unica cosa che conta"

Maura si buttò tra le braccia di Jane, si rese conto che anche Jane era molto scossa "Jane sei stata, io... grazie Jane mi hai salvato la vita, io... stavo per morire e non ti ho detto che io ti ..." "FERMI POLIZIA DI BOSTON, MANI IN ALTO!"

Ancora sconvolta dall'accaduto Maura vide le ore successive come fuori dal suo corpo, Jane che sembrava provata era comunque nel suo ambiente, ostentando una sicurezza invidiabile.

Come da accordi presi mantennero la versione decisa, a Jane venne fatta la prova per confermare che avesse sparato, Maura venne trattenuta qualche ora durante la notte mentre ripeteva come un automa la sua versione dei fatti, poi l'intervento del suo avvocato velocizzò straordinariamente le cose.

A Jane andò un po' peggio, dovette raccontare gli avvenimenti svariate volte per troppe ore sia ai detective della omicidi che a quelli degli affari interni, essendo, anche se sospesa, pur sempre un detective! L'inseguimento rocambolesco, la colluttazione sotto il tunnel della superstrada, dove disse di essere riuscita a mantenere la pistola lottando per aiutare Maura, la borsa di Maura nascosta sotto il sedile nella speranza di farsi trovare dal GPS del cellulare, la sparatoria nel magazzino, fino all'arrivo di Doyle e della cavalleria, come sempre a giochi finiti. Korsak non la lasciò un minuto, la sostenne per tutto il tempo, finché gli affari interni decisero che tutto sembrava regolare e la lasciarono libera di tornare a casa, ormai era quasi l'alba

"hai avuto sangue freddo Rizzoli!" "credo di si Korsak, siamo state anche fortunate, l'arrivo di Doyle ci ha salvate, anche se mi pesa dirlo!" "già salvate... immagino che per una strana casualità non portavi la pistola alla caviglia come ti ho insegnato" i due si guardarono per pochi significativi secondi entrambi sapevano, poi Jane impassibile concluse la conversazione con un "già!" e si allontanò stanca e desiderosa di rivedere Maura

Maura era a casa già da alcune ore, si era fatta un lungo bagno piangendo, ma che le aveva permesso di scaricare gran parte della tensione e della paura accumulata non solo quella notte, ma in tutte quelle settimane di pericolo e minacce.

Sedeva nella penombra della sala con una tazza di te, della musica in sottofondo per rilassarsi e cercare di non pensare troppo, aveva sonno ma non avrebbe dormito senza Jane, e poi nella sua mente rivedeva la crudeltà di suo padre biologico, la freddezza e la brutalità dei gesti, rivedeva il coraggio di Jane, la sua fermezza, la sua tenacia ma anche la difficoltà interiore nell'accettare quello che al momento sembrava l'unico accordo che aiutasse entrambe, Paddy le aveva a modo suo incastrate, fornendo un accordo che salvava entrambe, sapendo che se anche avessero voluto rifiutare per se stesse non lo avrebbero fatto per quello che provavano l'una per l'altra... almeno questo valeva per lei, ma come Doyle lo sapesse, questo era ancora da capire, ma sicuramente Maura non voleva più vederlo, il dubbio non l'avrebbe certo consumata dopo tutto.

Si concentrò su Jane, l'unico pensiero che le desse una parvenza di serenità, il pensiero di lei le lasciava un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, rivide i loro momenti intimi, il corpo nudo e tonico, sentì sotto le sue dita la pelle liscia, riusciva perfino a sentire i gemiti di piacere, ma poteva anche vedere la dolcezza degli abbracci, la sensualità dei baci, e poteva sentire dentro di se la sensazione di sicurezza e protezione che provava standole accanto, anche in quei momenti di paura, di spari e grida, ovviamente le sue!

E poi quel momento quando le stava per rivelare il suo amore, si chiedeva se ne avrebbe avuto ancora il coraggio. Bevve un altro sorso di buon vino quando la porta di casa si aprì, il sorriso le si spalancò sul suo candido viso, si alzò e le andò incontro accogliendola nuovamente a casa.

"oh Jane finalmente, cosa è successo, non ti volevano rimandare a casa?" "tranquilla è tutto apposto, il tuo avvocato mi ha aiutata, non so quante volte ho ripetuto le stesse cose! Ma perché non sei a letto?" "non potevo, io ho preferito aspettarti" Jane le sorrise stancamente "Vogliono rivederci stasera nel tardo pomeriggio per.." "ancora?" "sarà breve stavolta rivedremo le nostre versioni e firmeremo le dichiarazioni, la solita routine" "insomma è tutto chiarito?" "si tutto chiarito, sono solo stati insistenti perché sai sono un detective, sospeso per aggressione, gli affari interni sono implacabili, ma come ti dicevo il tuo avvocato li ha convinti a chiudere la cosa!" "sono felice che Leonard sia stato risolutore e che ci abbiano creduto" "beh Vincent... Korsak beh lui non se l'è proprio bevuta!" "Dio è allora?" Maura si irrigidì facendo un passo indietro, Jane le prese le braccia scivolò con le sue mani fino a stringere quelle di Maura "tranquilla, è un amico, mi ha solo fatto capire che che ha capito, ma non andrà oltre"

Maura fece un sospiro di sollievo, i suoi muscoli tesi si rilassarono, guardò Jane negli occhi, occhi stanchi, provati, il viso ancora teso, i vestiti sgualciti da troppe ore in scomode sedie " hai fame?" "no mi hanno dato qualcosa al distretto, adesso non richiedo altro" "sarai stanchissima, perché non ti fai un bagno caldo o una bella doccia?" "si credo di averne un immenso bisogno" " è stata una lunga e orrenda nottata per entrambe.." "questo è certo" sorrisero " ti aspetterò in camera!" disse ammiccante

Jane era abbattuta "Maura io non..." tentò di replicare "Jane abbiamo bisogno di riposare, fare un sonno rigenerante entrambe e credo che stare tra le braccia dell'altra aiuterà!" "oh!"

Maura sorrise, ironica, diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia a Jane ancora stranita dalle ultime parole sentite e da quella espressione ironica e scherzosa che amava, Maura voleva dormire con lei, abbracciate... il mondo si doveva essere capovolto nelle ultime ore

" su non stare lì impalata va a lavarti, io chiudo tutto, sistemo la sala e ti aspetto a letto! Muoviti"

Jane rimase ancora immobile al tono della bionda, Maura stava forse cercando di ristabilire i ruoli che le davano stabilità? Forse aveva bisogno della sua fermezza, una zona sicura in cui muoversi "forza Jane non voglio ripetermi" così Jane accennò un sorriso annuendo e si recò a farsi una doccia.

Lasciare che tutti gli avvenimenti le scivolassero via, era tutto quello che voleva, farsi un bagno? No! Si sarebbe anche potuta addormentare nella vasca e tutta quella pesantezza che sentiva sarebbe rimasta con lei ammollo nell'acqua, ma la doccia le avrebbe lavato via tutto, o almeno ci sperava. Fu la doccia più lunga che avesse mai fatto.

Quando entrò in camera di Maura indossava un pantalone del pigiama ed una canottiera senza biancheria, Maura era seduta sul suo lato del letto, coperta fino al petto dalla quale si intravedeva un pigiama di seta nero, con un libro tra le mani e gli occhi ormai semi chiusi

"ehi! Ti stavi addormentando?" "ci hai messo un eternità, e sono stanchissima!" "già ti capisco, ma avevo bisogno di rilassarmi!"

Maura la guardò mentre Jane si sedeva sul letto "Jane come stai?" "meglio!" Maura si tirò seduta sul letto "no ti ho chiesto come stai!" Jane era frastornata "bene davvero!" "JANE!" disse con quel suo tono imperioso "ero con te, ero presente, per tutto il tempo, io ti conosco non solo per il tempo trascorso insieme, ma il tuo fascicolo... Jane..." Maura si mise seduta sul bordo del letto, la schiena dritta così da guardare Jane in faccia "Jane guardami" Jane obbedì si voltò ma non riusciva a reggere lo sguardo, seduta con le mani sulle sue gambe, gli occhi all'altezza del petto candido di Maura che si intravedeva dalla scollatura "Jane ti ho chiesto come stai!" non era imperiosa, la sua voce era così dolce e vellutata, Jane scoppiò a piangere, Maura la strinse a se

"oddio Maura che cosa ho fatto, ho assassinato due uomini e gli ho permesso di ucciderne un terzo, gli ho permesso di fuggire e sto mentendo a dei colleghi per nascondere quello che ho fatto, io... io..." "Tesoro cosa stai dicendo, tu non hai assassinato nessuno, mi hai salvata, era legittima difesa, se non avessi sparato saremmo morte entrambe, e non potevi fermarlo, non te lo avrebbe permesso, era lì per la sua vendetta e poi non stai mentendo per salvarti, ma per salvare me, e mi dispiace così tanto doverti fare questo, domani sistemeremo tutto non permetterò che..." "no Maura no, scusa io, sono così... avrei dovuto almeno provare a fermarlo, mi sento così... voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro Maura, ma in quel momento sapevo che lui lo avrebbe ucciso e non ho neanche provato a fermarlo e questa cosa mi fa stare così male" "hai solo fatto quello che è nella tua natura, mi hai protetta. Pensavi solo a quello, non fartene una colpa, adesso sei stanca e non pensi lucidamente, come invece hai fatto ieri notte in quel magazzino, non avevamo scelta, non hai nessuna colpa ricorda le parole che mi hai detto, Paddy avrebbe comunque fatto tutto quello che riteneva necessario, non hai fatto niente di male"

Jane sospirò ancora con il viso nascosto nel collo ormai umido di Maura, cercando di accettare le sue parole.

Maura la fece sdraiare accanto a se, spense la piccola luce sul comodino, tirò su le lenzuola e si addormentarono così, strette l'una di fronte all'altra, con le gambe intrecciate, i respiri vicini, cullanti, stremate.

L'una proteggeva l'altra nella totale vulnerabilità.

* * *

><p><em>Spero che vi sia piaciuto! <em>

_Ma come andrà al risveglio? quali saranno le conseguenze emotive per nostre ragazze?_

_ditemi cosa ne pensate, se vi va e grazie! xxxx_


	12. Chapter 12

_Buona lettura_

* * *

><p>Jane aprì gli occhi assonnati, nuovamente pacifica. Le angosce e le paure della sera prima sembravano svanite. Un desiderio strisciante la stava delicatamente risvegliando. E conosceva la donna bellissima che stringeva tra le braccia, conosceva quali desideri avrebbe avuto, lo aveva capito la sera prima forse anche più di Maura.<p>

Jane avrebbe fatto il possibile per ridarle equilibrio, perché quello che voleva di più era andare avanti.

Osservò il viso di Maura che dormiva di fronte a lei, serena. Sentiva il calore della sua pelle, nuovamente pace, si sentiva positiva, tutto si stava sistemando e Maura era così bella, lievemente spostò un ciuffetto biondo che dondolava sul viso.

Maura mugugnò, poi spalancò gli occhi come presa alla sprovvista "ehi Maura, tranquilla sono io" sorrise "scusa, è che..." sbuffò per il brusco risveglio "veramente non hai mai dormito con qualcuno prima di me?" "no-_si mise seduta appoggiandosi alla testata del letto_- e a dire il vero non avevo neanche mai fatto sesso nel mio letto prima di te" "scherzi?" "no ho delle... avevo delle regole molto rigide a riguardo, sesso nella camera in mansarda o nella camera degli ospiti, mai qui" "perché?" " per mantenere qualcosa di privato e personale, una zona che nessuno può toccare direi!" "capisco, una zona protetta" Maura annuì abbozzando un piccolo sorriso " insomma avevi queste regole rigide prima?" "oh ero molto rigida, posso garantirti che molti si sono pentiti di aver sfidato qualcuna di queste regole!-_disse provocante_- Ma tu decisamente hai sconvolto le cose, è molto destabilizzante sai?" "ti posso garantire che mi sento destabilizzata anche io, sopratutto dal fatto che quando hai detto che molti si sono pentiti... beh il pensiero mi..." "ti ho eccitato gatta?" "diavolo si! E posso garantirti che non mi era mai successo!"

Maura spinse Jane obbligandola a sdraiarsi supina sul letto, salì sopra di lei, si guardarono senza dire una parola, Jane guardava in soggezione la donna che la sovrastava con così tanta forza e dolcezza allo stesso tempo, Maura contemplò il viso di Jane, i suoi occhi scuri e profondi, i lineamenti decisi e quelle labbra invitanti, scese su di lei e la baciò. Le labbra morbide di Maura affondarono su quelle di Jane che lasciò che la sua lingua venisse assaporata, che si avvinghiasse a quella di Maura, un bacio possessivo da far girare la testa.

"è stata una bella avventura ieri notte eh?!" le disse a fior di labbra "avrai avuto paura! Ne hai ancora?" "è stato spaventoso, ma tu mi hai protetta, no non ho più paura, ma se ci penso..." "non devi lasciarti spaventare, nessuno ti cercherà più" "ooh non è per quello gatta, è per quello che hai fatto, meriti una ricompensa" "ahaa beh grazie, ma non è perché lo trovi eccitante?" le sussurrò "trovo eccitante sottomettere una donna che sa essere così forte, coraggiosa, risolutiva, mi piace vederti fremere e piagnucolare, possederti, oddio l'idea di cosa potrei farti in questo momento mi sta eccitando" "io sono già eccitata" "fammi sentire gatta!"

la mano scivolò repentina dentro il pigiama, sotto la biancheria, il dito scivolò tra la carne umida, facendola sussultare, entrambe sussultarono "oh Mau.. mia Signora" "mhmm gatta, sei tutta bagnata" "portami su mia Signora!", Jane sapeva, le bastò uno sguardo, il bisogno era negli occhi dolci che la fissavano.

Maura sorrise, lo desiderava così tanto, ed inserì un dito dentro Jane "implorami" Jane ansimava " ti prego mia Signora" "cosa, per cosa mi preghi" "portami su ti prego" il dito si muoveva dentro Jane in profondità, lentamente " perché? chiedilo bene" un'altro dito entrò, Jane era già completamente soggiogata " ti prego mia signora portami ohooo su ti pregoooo... farò tutto quello che vorraaaai, voglio essere tuaaa ohooo Mauraaaa ohooo" "tutto quello che voglio?" "siii siii oddio si mia signoraaa"

Jane non voleva più che Maura si fermasse, stava per venire, ma Maura rallentò la penetrazione, permettendo a Jane di recuperare un po', sfilò le dita, Jane piagnucolò

" mi piace come ti lamenti gatta" Maura sfilò il pantalone del pigiama e la biancheria a Jane, poi la maglia, non indossava reggiseno.

La fece alzare dal letto, Jane ansimava ancora, eccitata.

Maura le girò intorno ammirandola, sfiorandola, Jane mugolava ad occhi chiusi, desiderosa di placare il forte desiderio che martellava tra le sue gambe.

Maura prese la chiave dal cassetto, si avvicinò a Jane e le prese la punta del capezzolo tra le dita, tirò forte Jane gridò di piacere "muoviti gatta" la tenne per il capezzolo stuzzicandolo dolcemente, fino alle ripide scale, Jane si sentiva il clitoride scoppiare.

"sali prima tu gatta, ti voglio guardare!"

Jane salì le scale, nuda si sentiva osservata quasi in imbarazzo, ma era così eccitata e ancora la cosa la stupiva

"fermati" le intimò Maura a metà delle scale " apri le gambe voglio vedere bene la tua figa!"

Jane obbedì, sperando che Maura la toccasse per alleviare la tensione che sentiva, rimase lì a gambe aperte con l'aria fresca che le gelava ogni centimetro umido della sua intimità e delle sue cosce bagnate dai suoi umori sessuali. Rimase lì lungamente, mugolando un po', piena di desiderio, sentendosi osservata, e Maura la osservava eccitata, stregata: la piccola striscia di peli neri corti e curati come piaceva a lei, l'umidità visibile che nel camminare si era espansa, l'apertura arrossata bagnata e dilatata, le pieghe grinzose e rosse dall'afflusso di sangue, il clitoride duro, rosso fuoco e sporgente, come un invito, ad essere succhiato, resistette, godendo della tortura che la incendiava dentro come la visione di tanta bellezza.

Poi senza toccarla Maura le disse nuovamente di salire.

In cima, difronte alla botola Maura si mise di fronte a Jane, inserì la chiave, sbloccò la serratura ma non aprì, le prese i capezzoli e li stuzzicò di nuovo, li tirò.

Jane cercò di appoggiarsi a Maura, le sue gambe tremavano, non riusciva a tenersi in piedi, era avvolgente la sensazione di godimento che provava "non ti appoggiare a me, solo io posso toccarti, tu sei mia non fai niente se non te lo dico" Jane si appoggiò al piccolo muro che sosteneva la porta, ansimava, occhi chiusi cercando di contenersi. Sapeva quanto per Maura, oggi, fosse importante questo gioco, ma non lo faceva solo per lei

Le labbra di Maura succhiarono un seno con passione e avidità, una mano scese tra le gambe di Jane e sussultò, finalmente il contatto "tu vieni quando lo dico io, hai capito gatta" il clitoride venne sollecitato abilmente "si mia signora siii" "e dove dico io hai capito?" un dito la penetrò "sii miaaa Signora oh siii" " Dio se sei bella, Jane, ce la fai a camminare mentre ti scopo?" "ohoo io ci provo mia signora" "brava gatta, un passo per volta entra su" la porta si aprì Maura entrò per prima, Jane con le gambe lievemente divaricate cercava di camminare "appoggiati a me Jane" disse con dolcezza

Jane mise una mano alla base del collo di Maura felice di poterla finalmente toccare. Raggiunsero il letto, Maura si sedette sul bordo, Jane rimase in piedi, Maura sfilò il dito e cominciò a torturare con abilità il clitoride duro e gonfio di Jane che fremeva di piacere.

Ma stare in piedi era una tortura per Jane e Maura lo sapeva, così un nuovo gioco era iniziato " mettiti a quattro zampe sul letto" Jane titubò, le gambe indolenzite non reagivano correttamente "Subito Gatta" Maura la sculaccio giocosamente e Jane si buttò sul letto ubbidendo all'ordine, in un attimo due dita la riempirono "ora vieni gatta" Jane ansimava Maura la sculaccio di nuovo, ovviamente non erano sculacciate violente da far male, ma sufficienti a scuoterla ed eccitarla.

Jane stava venendo mentre Maura la provocava aggiungendo un nuovo dito, stuzzicandole l'ano, dicendole frasi provocanti, eccitanti, toccandole la schiena baciandola su tutta la pelle stringendola come poteva. Gridò Jane mentre veniva, avvolta da Maura gridò ed ansimò, ma non disse una parola, non ne aveva il permesso.

Crollo sul letto di seta, Maura si sdraiò al suo fianco, dopo essersi anche lei spogliata. I corpi che si sfioravano.

"sei stata fantastica Jane è stato bellissimo" Maura le scoprì il viso arrossato, spostando i capelli dietro l'orecchio, Jane sorrise "non lo è stato per te?" Jane si schiarì la gola " è stato incredibile, ed eccitante da morire, sulle scale pensavo di svenire" "oh sulle scale eri un'opera d'arte, una visione divina"

Jane arrossì " Maur... mia signora" "Maura va bene Jane" si sorrisero "Maura come fai a... non hai bisogno di... venire?" "ho un buon autocontrollo in queste situazioni, ma ovviamente ho bisogno, ma lo sai che non ho finito con te, sono solo all'inizio"

Jane sorrise, felice "cosa vuoi che faccia mia Signora" Jane si voltò sul fianco, ora erano una di fronte all'altra

" supina, apri le cosce, non ti ho ancora assaggiata e fradicia come eri sono ansiosa di succhiarti"

Jane voleva tanto ricambiare le attenzioni, ma il tono che Maura usava, le espressioni che faceva, non aveva scampo, doveva ubbidire, certo era un supplizio delizioso!

Maura allargò le grandi labbra che custodivano il cuore del piacere di Jane, passò la lingua dal basso, sulla vagina madida, assaporando il succo, raggiunse il clitoride indurito e lo colpì con una lunga pennellata della lingua, Jane gridò piacevolmente sorpresa, Maura ripeté il gesto una due, tre, cinque, otto volte, Jane sussultava ai piccoli colpi perfettamente assestati.

" sei una gatta tentatrice con i tuoi gridolini eccitanti, non resisto più e non mi capita spesso" Maura si mosse sul letto, si sdraiò sopra Jane "fammi godere Jane con tutto quello che hai"

Maura si stese, affondò la sua bocca sull'intimità di Jane, Jane ammirò per un attimo l'umidità di Maura, la bellezza della sua intimità e poi la assaporò. Maura gemette tra le cosce di Jane che la penetrò, un dito, poi due, movimenti ritmici e profondi, la lingua che faceva fremere il clitoride granitico di Maura.

Maura fu presa dalla frenesia, più Jane le dava piacere più ne voleva dare.

Si succhiavano si penetravano si stringevano si agitavano, ma insieme avvolte l'una nell'altra come se diventassero un'unico corpo.

Poi dopo tanto darsi, il culmine "Jane mhmmm sto venendo" "mhmmm anch'io Maura anch'io non resisto" "allora vienimi in bocca come farò io!" entrambe affondarono tra le cosce dell'altra e vennero fortemente, come un'onda d'oceano in tempesta raggiunge con forza la riva e la bagna invadendo tutta la spiaggia, così il loro piacere le invase nel gusto.

Rimasero abbracciate così come erano, Jane cominciò a baciare le cosce di Maura che si lasciò coccolare e cullare dalle attenzioni della sua strepitosa amante, poi scese su un fianco, ma Jane non si fermò "cosa mi stai facendo Jane" disse ancora ansimando "mi stai sconvolgendo la vita lo sai?" " anche tu ma è bellissimo!" continuò a baciarla ad accarezzarla con dolcezza "sei sicura di aver avuto solo sette amanti, sei decisamente brava" "mhmm ho un talento smisurato per i lavori manuali, e mi hanno sempre detto che ho la lingua lunga" Maura rise di gusto " e poi sette non è mica così poco... scusa ma tu quanti ne hai avuti?"

Maura appoggio la testa sulla sua mano alzandosi un po' per vedere Jane appoggiata sul cuscino che la guardava "è così importante?" "no ma sono curiosa" "più di 7!" "oh facciamo i misteriosi? Più di quindici?" "si più di quindici!" "ma non dicevi che li scegli con attenzione e durano a lungo i tuoi amanti?" "all'inizio non è stato così!" "non ti va di parlarne?" "a dire il vero no! Non adesso! Ne parleremo se vuoi, ma adesso... per la prima volta da mesi sono...uhuu rilassata veramente, serena, capisci?" "immagino di si!" "sono mesi che vivo diciamo nella paura, sotto stress, ma adesso tu, mia splendida... guardia personale mi ha ridato alla vita, in molti modi a dire il vero!" " quindi niente stress post traumatico?" "direi che è presto per dirlo, ma ho dormito benissimo questa.. mattina! Voglio chiudere questo capitolo definitivamente e aprirne uno nuovo" "hai già qualcosa in mente?" "decisamente!"

Maura si sdraiò su Jane, la baciò, si strofinò alla sua amante che la avvolgeva nelle lunghe e forti braccia, si coprirono con il lenzuolo di seta. Jane cominciò a farle il solletico, Maura rideva, si divincolava "smettila immediatamente JANE!" sbotto divertita in preda agli spasmi "oh mia Signora MAI!" ribatté Jane saltandole letteralmente addosso e affondando il viso nel collo di Maura riempiendola di baci, mentre con le mani solleticava i fianchi, poi lentamente il gioco rallentò e si sentì un rumore prolungato profondo che le spaventò!

Maura si mise seduta sul letto, il viso teso "cosa è stato? La stanza è insonorizzata, che diavolo succede?" "ehi Maura calmati, era il mio stomaco, credo che sto morendo di fame!" "oh!" "forse sei ancora un po' nervosa!" Maura sorrise imbarazzata "si forse un po'" nuovamente lo stomaco di Jane brontolò "forse è meglio che mangi qualcosa Jane!" "si direi di si, fatti un bel bagno rilassante, io preparo qualcosa e poi andiamo a chiudere questa maledetta storia ti va?!" "decisamente!"

Maura baciò Jane sulle labbra, un bacio piccolo, dato con il sorriso e saltò giù dal letto.

Sistemarono velocemente la stanza, Jane scoprì che era un'altra regola della quale non sapeva niente, poi Jane si fece una doccia veloce e andò a preparare qualche sandwich, mentre Maura si rilassava con un lungo bagno.

Uscirono di casa a metà pomeriggio, Korsak le aspettava con altri agenti, per rivedere le deposizioni, l'avvocato di Maura era presente e si occupò delle carte per entrambe, a loro non rimase che aspettare e firmare, il tutto però richiese un paio d'ore nelle quali Jane parlò molto con Vincent.

"allora Rizzoli, una storia da raccontare ai nipoti?" "Dio non credo! È stato... ho temuto il peggio Vince!" "ci credo immagino che Paddy vi seguisse!" "suppongo non ho chiesto come fosse arrivato lì ero solo felice che... fa di me una cattiva persona?" "ma che dici assolutamente no!" Vincent era sincero, Jane si sentì rassicurata, erano anni che non aveva il supporto di una figura paterna, e lui era un brav'uomo "la dottoressa sta bene?" "si direi di si, forse un po' scossa ancora, ma è tosta!" "non certo più di te!" disse sorridendo "ti stupirebbe credimi!" "hai una bella cotta eh?!" "cosa io? Ma che dici! Ma come..." "lo sapevo anche prima che partissi per New York e poi accidenti Jane ti brillano gli occhi quando la guardi!" Jane diventò rossa, Korsak le diede una pacca sulla spalla, Jane ricambiò il gesto "è complicato, sergente, decisamente complicato!"

l'uomo annuì "il tuo file è parzialmente segretato, lo sai bene ma sto cercando Jane, ti vorrei qui, ma ci vorrà tempo è..." "complicato decisamente complicato!" "le donne ti rovineranno!" Jane si fece una risata "direi che sono brava a fare tutto da me!"

L'avvocato uscì dalla stanza con Maura, visibilmente sollevata, era il turno di Jane per chiudere la questione definitivamente.

Era tardo pomeriggio quando uscirono finalmente dal dipartimento di polizia di Boston

"sei stanca vuoi tornare a casa o vuoi uscire a festeggiare?" "che ne dici se festeggiamo a casa? Una bella pizza?" "donna tu si che sai come festeggiare!" "donna?" "non ti piace?" "no non è per quello, è inaspettato!" "mi piace dare nomignoli" "credo che mi piaccia farmeli dare! Allora pizza?" "decisamente e birra, oh diciamo almeno due, visto che festeggiamo!" "passiamo in enoteca, io voglio un vino eccellente!" "hai suoi ordini Milady!"

Maura sorrise al secondo nomignolo della sua vita, la familiarità cominciava a piacerle decisamente, i piani di cui aveva decisamente un'idea riguardavano sicuramente questa bellissima sensazione.

La serata fu delle più intime e piacevoli per Maura, cena come programmata e poi un film in dvd "le crociate" che Jane apprezzo, mentre Maura criticò le varie imprecisioni storiche.

Al momento di andare a dormire Maura prese Jane per mano e la portò in camera sua senza dire niente, Maura non sapeva come giustificare questo suo bisogno e Jane decise che per quella sera le bastava sapere che Maura la voleva accanto a se.


	13. Chapter 13

_scusate il ritardo! _

_questo capitolo prevede una svolta, che spero vi piaccia... sto lavorando alla fine di questa storia... manca direi poco! spero che vi piaccia... fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate_

_Grazie e buona lettura!_

* * *

><p>Maura aprì leggermente gli occhi, la luce filtrava dalla finestra, sentì il calore di Jane sulla sua pelle, sentì le sue labbra umide sul suo collo, un mugolio di piacere come se fosse lei la gatta, le risuonò in gola. Oh i baci di Jane.<p>

"buon giorno mia signora" "mhmmm buon giorno gatta" con la mano destra le accarezzò la pelle mentre Jane le dava piccoli umidi dolci baci "avrei un desiderio mia Signora" "si lo immagino!" scherzò ancora con voce impastata ed assonnata

Maura continuò ad accarezzarla finché non scese al fianco di Jane trovando un piccolo ostacolo, qualcosa che stonava con la pelle liscia di Jane e che decisamente non era la biancheria intima con la quale era andata a dormire la sera prima.

Maura aprì finalmente gli occhi ed alzò la testa, vide lo strap-on legato alla vita della sua gatta: rimase a fissarlo impassibile. Prima che la sua testa elaborasse una serie di domande Jane si affrettò a parlare " avrei un piccolo desiderio, ma solo se la mia padrona me lo concede" "ohoo -_quasi rise_- te la stai giocando bene gatta, sentiamo" " vorrei mostrarti la mia bravura,-_disse spavalda_- so usare la cintura, ho molta esperienza sai? Vorrei che tu mi dessi il permesso di darti piacere, ma se..." "aspetta- _si alzò con la schiena_- stai chiedendo di stare sopra? Di comandare tu?" "comandi tu mia Signora sempre, questo è indiscutibile ma vorrei stare sopra,-_poi si affretto nel parlare_- ma in qualsiasi momento tu non ti senta a tuo agio o non ti piaccia io mi fermerò, se quello che faccio non ti piace mi ordinerai di fermarmi ed io ubbidirò!-_adesso la voce era dimessa_- Ma ti supplico mia Signora dammi questa possibilità" Maura guardò la sua donna nuda, accanto a lei, con la cintura legata in vita, il dildo già posizionato "stai diventando brava in questo gioco" " voglio solo darti qualcosa di nuovo come tu lo hai dato a me, mi hai fatto scoprire nuovi piaceri, nuovi modi di donarsi, vorrei mostrartene uno io" "Jane conosco quel tipo di piacere, tu vuoi stare sopra di me e scoparmi!" _disse con un accenno di sorriso_ "no Maura no! Voglio fare l'amore con te. E credimi sono molto brava in questa posizione,-_usò tutto il suo fascino nel dire questa frase_- se non ti senti a tuo agio se non ti piace mi fermerò senza problemi e... sono come sempre ai tuoi ordini" "tu saresti così brava da essere diversa da chiunque altro?" "beh non conosco i tuoi ex amanti, e non mi interessa conoscerli, tanto per chiarire! Non conosco la loro bravura, ma credimi sono molto brava con questa" indicò la cintura nera che indossava

Maura si soffermò un attimo e penso alla sua compagna di letto, che era ormai molto molto di più, vide come con ironia e furbizia si stava giocando questa possibilità, senza mai mancarle di rispetto o farla sentire in trappola, giostrando tra toni dimessi e toni che le davano sicurezza, doveva essere dannatamente brava negli interrogatori, non aveva dubbi.

"la tua ex immagino ne fosse una fan!" "oh beh forse la sua passione a riguardo doveva insospettirmi-_fece una piccola smorfia si sufficienza_- ti prego mia signora, lascia che entri dentro di te, che ti faccia godere, lascia che il mio corpo -_cominciò a baciarla su tutta la pelle esposta e setosa_- accarezzi il tuo, prometto che non te ne pentirai, accetterò qualsiasi punizione se non dovessi essere all'altezza!" "qualsiasi punizione?" disse Maura ansimando "si mia Signora" "ooho se te la stai giocando bene questa partita mhmm... Jane adoro i tuoi baci"

Jane non si fermò continuò a baciarle tutta la pelle, il collo il petto i seni, ma con estrema delicatezza "dammi il permesso mia signora, sai che non posso fare niente se non me lo ordini tu" "oh gatta, fai quello che devi, mostrami la specialità"

Jane cominciò a scendere, baciò l'interno coscia di Maura, lasciando che la passione si sentisse nei suoi gesti, Maura non era più tesa, si aprì a Jane con desiderio.

Maura era eccitata, il corpo di Jane, i suoi baci, le carezze con quelle lunghe dita che sembravano poter arrivare ovunque, toccare tutto, sentiva la passione e l'amore che c'era tra loro, lo sentiva dentro di se, era quello che le dava fiducia nella donna che adesso le apriva le gambe.

Jane affondò tra le cosce di Maura "ohoo mmmm si gatta questo mi piace" disse con sicurezza, Jane rispose con un mugugno degno delle migliori fusa di gatto, leccò e succhiò il clitoride di Maura facendola bagnare ancora di più, Jane inserì un dito muovendolo dentro di lei per sentirla tutta.

Quello che Jane stava facendo non era una mera tecnica amatoriale, Jane voleva darle il piacere che Maura le aveva donato, così preparò il corpo della donna che amava ad accoglierla, la baciò e la succhiò, la penetrò con due dita, sentì il rigonfiamento dentro la sua calda e stretta apertura, lo stuzzicò con gentilezza, per farlo crescere, per darle il giusto piacere.

Jane quando la sentì pronta, si stesa sopra Maura, per spingersi dentro ed amarla.

La bionda era sorpresa della sua impazienza, della tranquillità che provava, non si sentiva schiacciata o sopraffatta "oddio Jane fammi godere" "sono hai tuoi ordini" "allora entra dentro di me!" le ordinò, Jane non attese, avrebbe assecondato il più possibile i suoi desideri, eseguì l'ordine colma di gioia e con delicatezza, il fallo entrò come un guanto, scivolò dentro l'umidità stretta di Maura. Jane ne poté sentire l'attrito, la eccitante lieve resistenza delle pareti bagnate che la accoglievano, la pressione sul suo sesso la fece, infine, gemere.

Quando Maura sentì il fallo invaderla e riempirla piagnucolò dal piacere, desiderando di più "oh si così apri bene le cosce lascia che lo metta tutto dentro" e lasciò che accadesse! Era quello che voleva ed era tutto così giusto, non si sentiva oppressa, nei gesti di Jane non c'era prepotenza o esigenza di prevaricare, ma solo desiderio di dare e ricevere piacere, voglia di condividere tutta quella passione!

Jane si alzò sulle ginocchia, gemeva ad ogni piccolo gesto che faceva vedendo come il suo movimento aveva reso Maura sempre più eccitata. E quei colpi che le battevano sul suo clitoride gonfio la facevano godere

Maura voleva guardare la sua gatta, voleva gustarsi le sue espressioni, ma quando Jane cominciò con un movimento di bacino che andava in profondità dentro di lei dovette chiudere gli occhi e godere forte, quel movimento, quel ritmo la stavano facendo impazzire, nessuno aveva mai fatto così, non riusciva a capire se era l'inclinazione la profondità il ritmo o forse tutto insieme, inarcò la schiena e si lasciò andare alle attenzioni della donna che orami amava

Le mani tenevano i seni, le lunghe dita lievemente aperte da accogliere e stuzzicare il duro capezzolo rosa, le spinte ritmiche risuonavano nella stanza, coperte solo dai sospiri ed i gemiti delle due amanti.

Jane ammirava la sua Maura, bellissima, con i capelli arruffati sul cuscino, il corpo arrossato donato a lei.

Maura alzò le braccia sopra la testa, Jane si stese ed afferrò le sue mani cambiando ritmo, toccando nuove zone e Maura si sentì perdere il controllo ineluttabilmente.

I corpi erano in contatto, le mani strette ed intrecciate, i seni si sfregavano ad ogni colpo che Jane infiggeva, Maura stava provando un piacere nuovo forte e coinvolgente, la sua mente perse ogni freno " oh si Jane è fant... oooh si si ti amo ti Amo io TI AMO Jane!" "si amore mio si anch'io così tanto" le mormorò nell'orecchio

Maura sussurrava il suo amore nei gemiti ancora ed ancora, toccava la pelle di Jane, il seno il sedere, si stava lasciando amare completamente e stava dando tutto il suo amore in cambio, finché sudate sentirono i loro orgasmi avvolgerle "si amore mio vieni si così lasciati andare, Dio come sei bella" disse Jane e poi Maura venne aggrappandosi al corpo di Jane incredula di tanto piacere, venne anche Jane e crollo stremata su Maura.

Si sfilò delicatamente, si sganciò la cintura, la getto a terra, poi Maura era tra le sue braccia che la guardava con il più bel sorriso mai visto con gli occhi luminosi, riscaldate dai loro corpi e dal morbido piumino.

Si baciarono lungamente, si stringevano come se avessero paura di perdersi, come se temessero che l'altra potesse scappare, si baciavano, le lingue danzavano, le labbra gonfie succhiate, interminabilmente, fino ad essere nuovamente senza fiato.

Rimasero in silenzio lungamente respirando i loro odori godendo di quel momento perfetto, decise a non sciuparlo, intrecciate carezzandosi, in attesa che il loro battiti tornassero regolari.

"è stato bellissimo Jane!" "ne sono felice, lo è stato anche per me!" "peccato però!" "come! perché?" "uh avevo in mente una punizione che se ci penso ohoo!" "mhmm e quale sarebbe? Potrei sempre fare qualcosa e meritarmela, se necessario" Jane fece l'occhiolino

Maura rise " vista l'entità del rischio che hai corso avevo pensato ad una punizione esemplare: tenerti legata al mio letto, nuda tutta una giornata, ti avrei presa al mattino, poi sarei anche potuta andare al lavoro e tu mi avresti dovuto aspettare, oddio saperti nuda legata al letto, non so se mi sarei potuta concentrare, ma comunque..." "tutto il giorno mia signora?" "oh si nuda e legata al letto, sarei tornata per la pausa pranzo... oh che pasto che saresti stata! E poi ovviamente a fine giornata, saresti stata tutta mia finché non ne fossi sazia!" "beh mi chiedo come avrei potuto... beh sai i bisogni fisiologici, ma l'idea è... decisamente interessante!"

Maura rise di gusto "ci sono soluzioni anche per quello Jane e sono certa ti piacerebbero, ma forse prima dovremmo parlare di una certa affermazione fatta mentre lo facevamo" "oh davvero ne vuoi parlare? Ok si mi farebbe piacere" "credevi che l'avrei ignorato?" "no cioè si, cioè ho pensato che volevi aspettare visto come ti è uscito..." "come? Senti nessun problema se ci stai ripensando" disse Maura trafelata, sentendosi sia dispiaciuta che imbarazzata

"chi io?" disse Jane stranita " Jane mi hai chiamato amore, mi hai detto ti amo svariate volte, ma se vuoi negarlo io..." "no aspetta, io, cioè si l'ho detto ma dopo che tu lo hai detto a me, e non una volta!" "che stai dicendo Jane!" Maura si mise seduta sul letto, il viso rosso ma stavolta da un grande imbarazzo "non che neghi quello che ho detto,ma non credevo che tu... non so... fossi pronta o... insomma aspetta non ti sei resa conto?" "rendermi conto di cosa? Tu hai detto che mi amavi mi hai detto: Ti ami così tanto!" "oh non lo nego, ma solo dopo che tu hai detto di amarmi! E innumerevoli volte" "no non l'ho fatto!" ribadì imbarazzata e tirandosi il lenzuolo sul petto.

Maura si sentiva vulnerabile e non amava la sensazione, non poteva credere di averlo detto senza neanche rendersene conto, era decisamente ridicolo, si era sentita pronta a dirlo, ma adesso? Voleva solo dirlo consapevolmente, e cosa era questa sensazione che provava, sentiva un nodo alla gola, il cuore batteva forte, era gioia?! probabilmente, ma mista a paura! Terrore!

Jane la guardò un attimo, forse per la prima volta Maura era nuda completamente, con l'espressione un po' confusa e spaventata, chissà, si chiese Jane, se ha mai amato qualcuno veramente, chissà, si chiese, se la amava veramente, la dolcezza del suo viso però era ammaliante e le dava molta speranza a riguardo, ma se fosse stata solo la passione?

"senti-_disse Maura_- forse mi è uscito in un momento in cui le sensazioni erano un pò enfatizzate, non lo avevo previsto voglio dire io non volevo è stato involontario completamente"

"capisco, ok nessun problema è chiaro, lo prendo come un complimento" " e lo è decisamente lo è!" "ah ah! Ok come se non fosse successo, ci siamo fatte trasportare, scusami vado a bere un sorso d'acqua!"

Jane si sedette sul letto si infilò una maglietta e le mutande, con il cuore ancora una volta preso a calci, anche se stavolta proprio non lo aveva visto arrivare, si alzò per andare in cucina

Maura sapeva che doveva fermarla doveva dire qualcosa ma rimase immobile imbambolata, Jane l'aveva nuovamente sconvolta, si era dichiarata inconsapevolmente durante l'atto d'amore, era bellissimo e spaventoso in egual misura, ma doveva rimettersi insieme, rimediare al danno fatto, al silenzio scioccato, a questo fraintendimento, forse era ancora spaventata dai suoi sentimenti, anzi sicuramente lo era, ma non voleva ferire Jane non di nuovo, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, non dopo aver capito di amarla, non dopo aver fatto l'amore così intensamente.

La mente di Maura viaggiava a mille all'ora, quando ritrovò il coraggio Jane era sparita.

"Dio che stupida! Dio che stronza!" Jane era arrabbiata, sconvolta, ferita, dopo tutto quello che avevano passato erano nuovamente al punto di partenza, credeva che tutto fosse cambiato, che Maura fosse cambiata. Certamente quello che avevano passato le aveva messe a dura prova, ma Maura sembrava nuovamente rinchiusa nel suo guscio se non peggio e Jane sentiva di non farcela più, si sentiva stanca di soffrire, era come essere ancora al punto di partenza, non poteva credere di essere stata così stupida nel crederci e Maura così... "Accidenti a te!" gridò Jane mentre la bottiglietta le cadde di mano rotolando fino ai piedi nudi candidi di fronte a lei

"Jane!" disse Maura dolcemente,raccolse la bottiglia e gliela porse "mi dispiace Jane non volevo dire quello che ho detto" Maura si riferiva al pessimo balbettio imbarazzato e ridicolo, ma Jane fraintese decisamente.

"oh tranquilla, come se non fosse successo nulla te l'ho detto, sai pensavo che a questo punto è meglio se torno a New York, non ti servo più ed io devo cercare di riavere il mio lavoro"

Maura rimase scioccata da queste parole, arrivate come un fulmine ma guardò Jane negli occhi, erano pieni di dolore " ma perché!? non cercavi qui una nuova vita?" "già ma mi sbagliavo Decisamente! E poi Korsak mi ha detto che ha grosse difficoltà, devo prima chiudere la faccenda a New York, e qui il mio lavoro è finito!"

"ma noi? Voglio dire..." "tranquilla, segreto professionale, è stato bello, intenso... decisamente troppo intenso, riflettiamoci su, calmiamo le acque vediamo cosa succede! È meglio così non credi?" "non volevo ferirti sono stata una sciocca, quello che provo è..." "non devi giustificarti sei stata chiarissima!" "No, Jane è stato tutto... hai detto bene tutto così intenso, tu, io, quello ci è successo, per me è troppo io non so gestirlo" "guarda ti ripeto ho capito Maura, nessuno problema. Il gioco è stato bello ma io ho dato così tanto e tu..." "come? Io NO? Dormiamo insieme facciamo l'amore per la miseria!" "Maura fare l'amore non deve essere uno sforzo sai? Se lo è non è amore, chiudiamola qui finché è possibile farlo con un minimo di dignità e rispetto, sono stanca, ho bisogno di essere amata e tu decisamente non lo fai!"

Maura aveva gli occhi carichi di lacrime, Jane era così dura, ma non nella maniera che amava e che la eccitava, era dura nei sentimenti mentre le parlava, lo sguardo truce, Maura non ricordava tanto dolore dentro nemmeno quando era piccola e si sentiva rifiutata dal mondo intero. Non aveva la forza di parlare, di dirle quanto si sbagliava, quanto in realtà sentisse di amarla, Jane la stava respingendo e questo dolore la stava sommergendo e non voleva scoppiare in singhiozzi, Jane si voltò ed uscì dalla cucina.

Il vuoto era ovunque dentro e fuori.


End file.
